<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Судьба у ворот by Bathilda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613331">Судьба у ворот</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda'>Bathilda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ne rodis krasivoy | Don't Be Born Pretty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Don't copy to another site, F/M, ООС, драма, кроссовер, сказка, тотал!АУ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:20:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Исполнение с феста: по мотивам заявки: "28. Высокороейтинговый фик на основе сказки "Король Дроздобород" братьев Гримм. Катя/Алекс или Катя/Андрей." Только без высокого рейтинга, и это Дроздобород-перевертыш. Еще это еще и немножко заявка "31. Индийское кино" и временами самоповтор. И "Санта-Барбара".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katya Pushkaryova/Aleksandr Voropayev, Екатерина Пушкарева/Александр Воропаев</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Судьба у ворот</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Глава 1</strong>
</p>
<p>Девушка была замарашкой. И ладно бы под затрапезной чиненой одеждой, засаленным чепцом и круглыми очками скрывалась Золушка: новая жизнь старой сказки, почет и уважение графской семье, сумевшей заполучить такое сокровище, молодая и привлекательная графиня в качестве будущей матери наследника старинного титула, надежда на королевский трон — такой конец всех устроил бы, особенно самого Александра. Но, увы, чудесного превращения не случилось, и замарашка осталась замарашкой. Собственно, так оно и должно было быть, но Александр все равно не мог сдержать разочарования и тихо выругался сквозь зубы. Тихо, но экспрессивно. Его новоиспеченная жена съежилась и втянула голову в плечи, будто бы ожидая, что он набросится на нее с кулаками. Признаться, когда Александр впервые ее увидел, то готов был свернуть ей шею — надо же было ей так неудачно пройти мимо главных замковых ворот! Нет бы это была какая-нибудь румяная дочка пекаря или, там, хорошенькая галантерейщица. Впрочем, все могло повернуться гораздо хуже, и Александру могла достаться необъятная дочка торговца рыбой или сестра сапожника, вся в бородавках.</p>
<p>Замарашка — пожалуй, пора было привыкать звать ее Катериной, — потопталась на месте, потом обвела рукой лачугу и сказала неловко:</p>
<p>— Вот. Я здесь живу. Простите.</p>
<p>Александр вздохнул и сел на колченогий стул, который жалобно скрипнул, но устоял. Кроме стула и стола в лачуге был очаг, топчан в углу, рассохшийся сундук, весь в трещинах и лавка у окна, возле которой лежала горка прутьев.</p>
<p>Александр совершенно не представлял, что ему делать.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>— Есть каша. Правда, вчерашняя. Будете?</p>
<p>— Что?</p>
<p>Пока Александр жалел себя и боролся с малодушием и искушением вернуться в замок и отказаться от своего слова, то есть все последние полчаса, Катерина развела огонь в очаге, повесила над ним котелок с травяным, судя по запаху, чаем и теперь сидела на топчане, опустив голову.</p>
<p>— Всю жизнь мечтал о вчерашней каше, — буркнул Александр. Сил на полноценный сарказм у него не осталось.</p>
<p>Хотя, если подумать, от еды он не отказался бы: последний раз он ел накануне вечером. Позавтракать помешало похмелье, а пообедать — нервы. Александр был сторонником самого эффективного способа научиться плавать — броситься в воду на глубине метров двадцать и попытаться не утонуть, — и поэтому сказал обреченно:</p>
<p>— Ну давай.</p>
<p>Как выяснилось, выжить в ледяном озере с подводными ключами было проще, чем проглотить комья серой сухой земли, которую замара… Катерина почему-то назвала кашей.</p>
<p>— Отравить меня решила?</p>
<p>Александр, которого вдруг хватило неистовое бешенство, пнул стул и смахнул со стола и глиняную щербатую миску, и чугунный котелок. Последний упал на пол с тяжелым стуком, и, казалось, при этом содрогнулась вся лачуга.</p>
<p>Катерина отшатнулась от него, потеряла равновесие и шлепнулась на зад. Уставившись на Александра испуганными глазами, она, не вставая, поползла назад, путаясь в юбке. Александр, который только что готов был разгромить весь дом, внезапно потерял боевой запал, махнул рукой и, снова подвинув поваленный стул к столу, сел.</p>
<p>— Да вставай ты, не убью, — с досадой сказал он Катерине несколько минут спустя.</p>
<p>Его друзья не поняли бы такого великодушия. Он и сам его не понимал.</p>
<p>— Клянетесь? — неожиданно твердым голосом спросила Катерина.</p>
<p>Александр присмотрелся к ней, но нет, она по-прежнему была до смерти напугана, не решалась подняться и вовсе не выглядела храброй и сильной.</p>
<p>— Клянусь, — пообещал он, подозревая, что еще сто раз об этом пожалеет.</p>
<p>Катерина кивнула, неуклюже встала и примостилась на краешке топчана, в любой момент готовая вскочить на ноги и сбежать.</p>
<p>— Другой еды нет, — тихо сказала она. — Я как раз на базар шла, чтобы купить что-нибудь на вчерашнюю выручку, когда… — Она осеклась и отвела взгляд.</p>
<p>Когда стражники схватили ее у ворот королевского замка, затащили внутрь, и через несколько часов ее выдали замуж на Александра — вот чего она не сказала. Александр разделял ее чувства, сам он тоже предпочитал бы об этом не вспоминать. С другой стороны, она должна была бы радоваться, что заполучила такого мужа, как он. Богатый, красивый, знатный, умный — да она от счастья должна плясать на столе и целовать его ноги! Одно слово: убогая.</p>
<p>— Ладно, — после долгого молчания сказал Александр. — Завтра со всем разберемся, а сейчас давай спать.</p>
<p>Сказал — и снова выругался, увидев реакцию Катерины</p>
<p>— Не дергайся, нужна ты мне, — хмыкнул он. — Не трону.</p>
<p>Он еще не настолько низко пал, чтобы спать, а не просто делить кровать, с этой дурой-нищенкой. Никакой брачной ночи, это точно. При мысли об этом Александра даже передернуло. В такую рань он не ложился с раннего детства, но больше в этой лачуге делать было нечего, а торчать за столом и растравлять душу горькими мыслями он не собирался. Катерина бросила грустный взгляд на котелок с чаем, но Александр решительно его проигнорировал. Обойдется. Что они там клялись, когда сам король их женил? Не покидать друг друга ни в горести, ни в радости. Раз Александр пойдет спать голодным, то его жена — тоже.</p>
<p>— Ложись к стенке, — скомандовал он Катерине.</p>
<p>Не то что бы он предпочитал спать с краю — его собственная кровать стояла посреди комнаты и была таких размеров, что на ней можно было спать хоть по диагонали, хоть поперек без малейших неудобств, — просто так было меньше шансов, что эта дуреха сбежит посреди ночи. Мало ли что ей в голову взбредет.</p>
<p>Спать в одежде на трезвую голову было странно, но Александр чувствовал себя настолько уставшим, что ему было все равно. Он сомневался, что ему вообще удастся заснуть, но, как ни странно, вскоре он почувствовал, что проваливается в объятия сна. Катерина лежала рядом, не шевелясь, и, складывалось впечатление, даже не дышала. Предпоследним, о чем подумал Александр перед тем, как заснуть, было: "Ну я и влип!". Последним: "А виноват в этом, как всегда, Андрей, удушу гада!".</p>
<p>
  <strong>Глава 2</strong>
</p>
<p>Во всем был виноват Андрей. Александр собирался твердить это до последнего вздоха, но, если быть до конца откровенным, истинной виновницей всех его бед была покойная королева Брунхильда. Если бы она родила королю Дангару хоть одного наследника, а еще лучше — двух-трех, Александр никогда даже не задумывался бы о троне. (Ладно, хорошо, задумывался бы, но устраивать государственный переворот он все равно не стал бы, слишком много мороки.) Если бы королева Брунхильда родила дочку, Александр любой ценой стал бы ее мужем и наследником престола, никакой Андрей не смог бы с ним в этом потягаться, и, опять же, все было бы хорошо. Однако королева умерла уже немолодой, до последнего не теряя надежды на ребенка, новой жены Дангар себе не взял, и потому его племянники, дети его сестер, Андрей и Александр, с детства знали, что кого-то из них Дангар может сделать своим наследником. Вопрос был только в том, кого именно.</p>
<p>Хитрый король выделял и приближал то одного племянника, то другого, поочередно то гневался на обоих, то щедро одарял, и постоянно сталкивал их лбами, наверняка наслаждаясь их враждой. Александру на его месте точно было бы до чертиков весело наблюдать за этой борьбой пауков в банке. На своем же месте Александр досадовал на то, что Дангар никак не может — точнее, не хочет, — определиться, и мечтал избавиться от Андрея. Увы, даже мастерски подстроенный несчастный случай вызвал бы много подозрений, поэтому приходилось терпеть. А тут еще эта дуреха Кира, сестра Александра, влюбилась в Андрея как мартовская кошка. Надо, надо было отправить ее монастырь после смерти родителей, как он и собирался. Зря Александр дал себя разжалобить и оставил Киру дома, вот и нажил себе проблем. Андрей тоже увивался вокруг Киры, даже руки ее просил, но Александр видел его насквозь.</p>
<p>Тут ведь как: запрещать свадьбу Киры и Андрея он мог бесконечно, да только король Дангар своей властью мог обязать Александра не препятствовать счастью сестры. Коли так случится, то Андрей заполучит в жены свою двоюродную сестру и королевскую племянницу, а это значительно повысит его шансы на получение трона, ведь король в комплекте с королевой гораздо лучше, чем одинокий король.</p>
<p>Александру стоило бы поскорее жениться, чтобы обскакать Андрея, но и с этим были проблемы: все достойные стать королевой девушки были либо замужем, либо почему-то не желали иметь с ним ничего общего, а недостойные ему и даром были не нужны. Вот и приходилось Александру мучиться, бесконечно враждовать с Андреем и ждать, чем все закончится.</p>
<p>Александр соврал бы, сказав, что у него были плохие предчувствия насчет очередной королевский поездки на охоту. На этот раз король решил отправиться со своей свитой в угодья в Зайтунском лесу и расположиться в замке Розеншлосс. Александр предполагал, что все будет, как обычно: король немного поохотится, затем закатит пир, потом снова поохотится и так — недели три, пока в небольшом замке не закончатся запасы спиртного. В общем-то, именно так все и шло, пока на одном из пиров Александр не выпил больше обычного. Опасаясь насмешек, которые непременно последовали бы, он изо всех сил скрывал ото всех тот прискорбный факт, что он не умел пить. Если другие могли хлестать вино бутылками и не пьянеть, то Александру достаточно было трех кружек крепкого пива, чтобы потерять голову и начать творить глупости. Обычно он пускался на разные хитрости, чтобы никто этого не заметил, и обходился кубком вина, разбавленного водой, но на этом пиру ему это не удалось. Слушая, как Андрей похваляется тем, каким отличным королем он будет — не открыто, конечно же, но он расписывал необходимые стране реформы, в первую очередь налоговую, так, что было совершенно ясно, к чему он клонит, — Александр разозлился настолько, что незаметно для себя уговорил две бутылки старого рисского. После, вполне предсказуемо, ввязался сначала в спор с Андреем, потом — в яростную ссору, а потом — повелся на слабо. К сожалению, если рассудительность в пьяном виде Александр терял напрочь, то память оставалась с ним до последнего.</p>
<p>— …Настоящий король должен понимать свой народ, — заплетающимся языком назидательно вещал Александр. — Он должен быть готов на все ради… ради… всего. Людей, процветания страды… страны. Ради власти. Готов жертвовать собой, если надо.</p>
<p>Самым интересным в этой речи было то, что в трезвом состоянии Александр вовсе так не думал и жертвовать собой не собирался.</p>
<p>— Жертвовать? — переспросил Андрей.</p>
<p>— Жертвовать, — подтвердил Александр и залпом выпил еще кубок вина.</p>
<p>— Даже жениться на Прекрасной Сюзанне? — насмешливо спросил Андрей.</p>
<p>Прекрасная Сюзанна, старшая дочь графа Рэддиша, уже давно немолодая, была страшной, как черт, но все еще не теряла надежды выйти замуж и отчаянно заигрывала с каждым холостяком, попадавшимся ей на пути. Попадались немногие, остальные предусмотрительно прятались.</p>
<p>— Да хоть на первой встречной крестьянке, — заявил Александр.</p>
<p>— Правда? — вкрадчиво уточнил король Дангар. — Значит, если я скажу, что трон твой, если ты женишься на первой незамужней девице незнатного рода, которая пройдет завтра мимо ворот после полудня, ты это сделаешь?</p>
<p>— Легко! — залихватски сказал Александр.</p>
<p>— Клянешься?</p>
<p>— Клянусь. — Тут к Александру ненадолго вернулся рассудок, и он добавил: — Да только уж и вы, Ваше величество, пообещайте, что слово сдержите.</p>
<p>— Коли ты и впрямь в жены первую встречную-поперечную возьмешь да проживешь с ней так, как она привыкла, в ее жилище, без графской роскоши, без денег своих и слуг, без экипажа и роскошной одежды, ровно полгода, если не будешь обижать жену, и она в том поручится, клянусь, что станешь моим наследником. Да только если ты не сдюжишь, если в дом свой вернешься, за слугами пошлешь или руку на жену поднимешь, то не видать тебе трона. Согласен?</p>
<p>— По рукам, Ваше величество, — ухмыльнулся Александр.</p>
<p>На том и порешили.</p>
<p>Следующим утром Александр был уверен, что вчерашнее неосмотрительное пари все, включая короля, сочли не более чем шуткой, но не тут-то было. Так он и оказался в этой убогой лачуге с нежеланной женой.</p>
<p>И это было лишь началом его мучений.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Глава 3</strong>
</p>
<p>Спал Александр отвратительно. Топчан был жестким, лачуга – холодной, одежда мешалась, и даже во сне хотелось есть и пить. В очередной раз, однако, Александра разбудило не собственное неудобство, а непонятное шебуршание и ворочание у него под боком. Александр недовольно заворчал и прижал к себе неугомонную девицу – а никто другой не мог оказаться ночью в его постели, он же не Милко, главный королевский церемониймейстер и любитель себе подобных, — и уже почти снова заснул, но смутное ощущение тревоги и неправильности происходящего не дали ему задремать. В такое время его любовницы были разной степени обнаженности, а эта — закутана во что-то странное, наподобие рубища. Даже в полусне Александр сомневался в своих способностях соблазнить монашку, поэтому быстро проснулся окончательно и постарался сообразить, где он. Воспоминания обо всем, что произошло накануне, нахлынули как раз в тот момент, когда его глаза привыкли к полутьме, и бесформенный холм у него под боком оказался его новоиспеченной женой. Испуганной новобрачной после первой брачной ночи. Жуткая мысль.</p>
<p>— Вставать… пора… светает, — немного невнятно пискнула Катерина.</p>
<p>Осознав, что он до сих пор обнимает Катерину, Александр поспешно разжал руки и откатился назад, едва не рухнув на пол. Повернувшись, он взглянул на слюдяное оконце, из которого сочился тусклый серый свет и решил, что никогда в жизни не встанет больше в такую рань, даже ради королевской охоты, будь она неладна.</p>
<p>Александр с силой потер лицо руками и встал — какой уж теперь сон. Катерина скатилась с топчана вслед за ним, постояла немного, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, а потом, не глядя на севшего за стол Александра, решительно вздернула подбородок и выскочила за дверь. Александр собирался было отправиться за ней и проследить, чтобы она не дала деру, но потом до него дошло, куда и зачем Катерина сбежала, и в тот же миг он сам почувствовал зов природы. Ему показалось, что Катерины не было целую вечность, а когда она, наконец, вернулась, он ринулся на улицу так, словно за ним гнались гончие Ада.</p>
<p>Утро было хмурым, холодным и сырым. Стоя спиной к лачуге, а лицом к кустам, Александр ежился от капающего ему за шиворот и на макушку дождя и проклинал все на свете, начиная, конечно же, с Андрея. Когда он снова зашел в относительно теплую лачугу, Катерина уже разожгла погасший за ночь очаг, повесила на него вчерашний котелок с чаем и поставила на стол плошку с орехами и сушеными ягодами.</p>
<p>— Все, что есть, — виновато сказала она.</p>
<p>Орехи определенно были съедобнее каши, и Александр торопливо сгрыз их, оставив несколько штук Катерине. В конце концов, всем известно, что женщинам надо меньше еды, чем мужчинам. Дождавшись, когда чай подогреется, Катерина налила его в две большие кружки и протянула одну Александру.</p>
<p>— Травяной, другого нет, — сказала она. — Он очень полезный.</p>
<p>Она села за стол, сделала большой глоток из собственной кружки и, опустив голову, задумчиво доела орехи. Надо было что-то делать, но Александр не знал что. Хотелось нормально позавтракать, принять ванну, переодеться, прогуляться верхом… Представив, что ближайшие полгода его уделом будет сортир под кустом, горьковатый чай со странным привкусом, прогорклые орехи на завтрак и ветошь вместо нормального одеяла, Александр почти что начал биться головой об стол. В последнюю секунду, однако, сдержался, напомнив себе о том, что если он все это переживет, то награда будет того стоить. Это все, впрочем, не исключало того, то продержаться шесть месяцев без денег все равно невозможно. А вот где их взять теперь, когда семейный сейф недоступен, – большой вопрос. Слово «заработать» звучало чуждо и неприятно.</p>
<p>Александр внимательно посмотрел на Катерину, которая мелкими глотками пила свой чай, и спросил:</p>
<p>— Ты, вообще, кто?</p>
<p>Катерина изумленно уставилась на него, не донеся до рта кружку.</p>
<p>— Катерина, — ответила она осторожно, будто бы разговаривая с умалишенным. — Жена ваша… вроде как.</p>
<p>— Не «вроде», а жена законная, — тяжело вздохнув, поправил ее Александр, который во всем любил порядок. «Будь ты неладна», — мысленно добавил он. – Это я знаю. Кем работаешь?</p>
<p>Александр смутно, но помнил, что вчера она говорила о выручке, значит, чем-то она зарабатывала себе на жизнь, причем в одиночку, потому вот лачуга эта была не похожа на семейное жилище.</p>
<p>— Корзины плету, — ответила Катерина, — и на базаре продаю.</p>
<p>— В Розендорфе?</p>
<p>Городок, раскинувшийся у подножия холма, на котором стоял Розеншлос, предсказуемо назывался Розендорфом, и в ближайшее время Александр меньше всего хотел снова там показываться. Наверняка там все уже были в курсе того, что произошло.</p>
<p>— Нет, — помотала головой Катерина. — Туда я редко очень хожу, далеко, да и край чужой. Здесь поблизости город есть и две деревни. Наши. Там и торгую.</p>
<p>"Наши" значило, что эти деревни, как и лачуга Катерины, находились на территории соседнего королевства. Хоть в чем-то Александру повезло: Катерина была родом из другого королевства, жители которого не слишком интересовались делами короля Дангара. Своим придворным Дангар запретил следить за Александром, так что у него появилась слабая надежда, что его позор будет не таким страшным, как он боялся в начале, и полюбоваться на его падение придет не так уж много народа. Андрей наверняка заявится, но об этом Александр пока думать не желал. С ним он разберется потом, когда станет королем, раз и навсегда.</p>
<p>— А семья твоя где?</p>
<p>— Нету, — помолчав, коротко ответила Катерина, и стало ясно, что эту тему лучше не развивать.</p>
<p>— Ясно… — Спрашивать, сколько она выручала за свои корзины, было бессмысленно, и так было понятно, что немного. — Так, сейчас идем на базар за нормальной едой, а там будет видно.</p>
<p>Катерина поставила свою кружку на стол, нахмурилась и едва заметно покачала головой.</p>
<p>— Что?</p>
<p>— Хворост почти закончился, надо собрать. И корзины я все продала, нужно новые плести, в субботу ярмарка большая в Лиллинге. С базаром бы лучше пока повременить. В лесу можно орехов нарвать и лебеды, у меня немного муки осталось, и…</p>
<p>— Ну уж нет! — перебил ее Александр. — Я с голоду умирать не собираюсь, и сорняками питаться — тоже. Я не козел, чтобы лебеду жевать. Придем с базара — соберем хворост, а корзины до завтра подождут.</p>
<p>— Без хвороста еды не сготовить, — заметила Катерина, — а собрать его быстро не получится.</p>
<p>Она замолкла и многозначительно посмотрела на Александра.</p>
<p>— Ладно, — проворчал он, поразмыслив. — Тогда ты иди за едой, а я соберу хворост.</p>
<p>Катерина не сводила с него глаз, и Александру показалось, что в них появился отчетливый скептицизм.</p>
<p>— Соберу, — с нажимом повторил он. — С этим и ребенок справится.</p>
<p>Несколько минут они сверлили друг друга взглядами, и первой сдалась Катерина.</p>
<p>— Хорошо. Эта часть леса общинная, как и земля вокруг. Община берет плату со всех, кто живет на ее землях, а взамен в лесу можно собирать хворост, грибы, ягоды и орехи. Деревья рубить нельзя, если поймают — повесят, и за браконьерство тоже. Собирать птичьи яйца приравнивается к браконьерству. Земли графини Реза начинаются в трех милях на запад, оттуда запрещено выносить даже сухой листок, не то что хворост.</p>
<p>— Понял, — буркнул Александр.</p>
<p>Катерина встала, явно поколебалась, но затем коротко кивнула и ушла.</p>
<p>"Во что я ввязался?" — тоскливо спросил Александр самого себя. Почему-то у него было такое впечатление, что Катерина одурачила его, и оттого мысль о походе в лес за хворостом была вдвойне удручающей. Скрипнув зубами, Александр вышел из дома и решительно направился в лес.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Глава 4</strong>
</p>
<p>Александр был неплохим охотником. Да, он был не так одержим охотой, как иные другие аристократы, но ориентироваться в лесу, если случалось отбиться от егерей и загонщиков, он умел. При необходимости, он даже мог самостоятельно выследить добычу, убить ее, освежевать и благополучно вернуться в охотничий лагерь.</p>
<p>Очевидно, местный лес отличался особой зловредностью и непроходимостью: сначала Александру хворост не попадался вообще, как нарочно, а потом, когда под ногами захрустел валежник, чаща стала все более густой, и пришлось искать другую тропу, чтобы не застрять в назойливых и острых ветках, а после долго ходить кругами, мысленно ругаясь на мир вообще и Катерину в частности.</p>
<p>Хворост то и дело вываливался из рук — Александр не додумался взять из дома веревку, чтобы связать его, — и приходилось заново собирать его, пыхтя от усилий. Через несколько часов Александр, весь покрытый царапинами и синякам, в порванной одежде и с гудящими от усталости ногами, бросил хворост на землю и сел на огромный пень на краю прогалины.</p>
<p>Он не имел ни малейшего представления, куда ему идти, чтобы вернуться в лачугу.</p>
<p>Александр еще не боялся, но понимал, что, если он не найдет дорогу обратно до темноты, то у него еще будет время как следует испугаться. Но пока что… пока что ему хотелось немного посидеть спокойно и перевести дух. Не исключено, что когда-нибудь он будет рассказывать об этом приключении детям и внукам. Не сходя с трона. Мол, если не трусить, стоять на своем и не опасаться бросать вызов судьбе, то можно стать королем. Если, конечно, раньше тебя не съедят медведи. Или мошкара. Александр прихлопнул мошку, присосавшуюся к его шее, и вздохнул. От голода сосало под ложечкой, и, пожалуй, он готов был плюнуть на опасность остаться без головы и поймать какого-нибудь жирного кролика. На худой конец — насобирать яиц, если удастся найти их в это время года, и исхитриться пожарить огромную яичницу, шкворчащую, со шкварками и зеленью.</p>
<p>Александр шумно сглотнул и понадеялся на то, что хотя бы вечером ему удастся нормально поесть.</p>
<p>— Любезный, прикурить не найдется? Страсть как курить охота.</p>
<p>Только усталость да охотничья выучка помогли Александру не вскрикнуть от удивления и неожиданности. Он медленно повернулся и увидел, что рядом сидит бородатый мужичок-старичок и приветливо смотрит на него. От него препротивно воняло болотом, мокрой шерстью и грибами, всклоченные волосы торчали во все стороны, а одежда была цвета глины и вся в каких-то мерзких пятнах. Раньше Александр непременно рявкнул бы на него, приказав убираться восвояси, а не то получит плетью. Да еще сегодня утром, попадись ему этот старичок при выходе из лачуги, Александр так бы и сделал. Сейчас же незнакомец был его шансом на спасение, и поэтому Александр снял с пояса кисет и неторопливо вынул из него огниво, а затем, подумав, собственную трубку и табак. По приказу короля с его одежды срезали все украшения и золоченые пуговицы, но расшитый шелком парчовый кисет ему, к счастью, оставили.</p>
<p>Александр предложил мужичку огниво, а заодно и табак. Глупо, конечно, он такой еще как минимум год теперь не увидит, но что уж теперь мелочиться? Старичок высыпал почти весь табак себе в пустую табакерку — «Спасибо, милсударь, трубочка-то у меня сейчас набита, огонек только дома забыл, совсем памяти не стало, что ты будешь делать, а табачком вашим я потом всенепременно угощусь, премного благодарствую», — и с наслаждением закурил.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, — крякнув, сказал мужичок.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, — согласился Александр, раскурив собственную трубку.</p>
<p>В принципе, если отвлечься от того, что он заблудился и вообще попал в переплет с этим пари, все и впрямь было неплохо: день стоял погожий, солнышко светило прямо на прогалину, над головой чирикали птицы, и чаща впереди и позади уже не казалась непроходимой. Даже вонь от старичка почти не мешала наслаждаться трубкой.</p>
<p>Надо было бы попросить у него помощи, но по какой-то непонятной ему самому причине Александр продолжал молча сидеть и курить. Не хотелось ему ничего говорить, и все тут, хотя страх остаться навсегда в этом лесу уже начал подползать к нему все ближе и ближе.</p>
<p>— Соображаешь, — непонятно бросил старичок через какое-то время, затушив и выбив трубку. — Табачком угощаешь, гонор свой не показываешь, молчишь — хоть и по незнанию, а все равно молодец.</p>
<p>Тут стоило бы возмутиться, но Александр, не будучи дураком Андреем, уже смекнул, что не все так просто с этим мужичком-старичком, и прикусил язык.</p>
<p>— За огонек позволю я тебе выйти из своего леса, а за табачок можешь загадать одно желание — выполню, коли эти возможно, — продолжил старичок.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, — медленно сказал Александр, поразмыслив, — как ни хорошо в твоем лесу, но дома лучше, туда я с удовольствием вернусь. Что до желания, то я делился табаком от чистого сердца и ничего не жду взамен.</p>
<p>Попросить у лешего — а это наверняка был он — чего-нибудь по-настоящему стоящего было заманчивой перспективой, и еще несколько лет назад Александр повелся бы на это. После того, как тринадцатилетняя Кристина, их с Кирой младшая сестра, приняла приглашение красивого заморского принца заглянуть на бал у него во дворце и вернулась домой через пару часов постаревшей на тридцать лет и слегка безумной, Александр скептически относился к сделкам со не-людьми. Впрочем, и перечить им было себе дороже.</p>
<p>— Умен, — без особого восторга, но и без злости отозвался леший. — Уговаривать не буду, не того полета ты птица, но и в долгу оставаться не желаю. Как надумаешь чего попросить — приходи в лес и позови меня. Да только не тяни, память у меня уже не та, не ровен час забуду про тебя, когда ты ко мне припрешься — и худо будет. Вон, иди по той топке и выйдешь, куда тебе надо.</p>
<p>Александр медленно, не теряя достоинства, выбил свою трубку, убрал ее в кисет и, сердечно поблагодарив лешего, направился к чудом появившейся в чаще тропинке, которой еще минуту назад там не было.</p>
<p>— Хворост не забудь, — услышал он за спиной насмешливый голос лешего.</p>
<p>Александр повернулся — а лешего уже и след простыл. Хоть хворост на месте остался, целый и невредимый — и то хлеб. К лачуге Александр вышел на удивление быстро, словно и не плутал полдня по лесу. Катерина уже ждала его: в очаге горел огонь, над ним в котелке булькало какое-то недурно пахнувшее варево, а на столе лежал свежий хлеб.</p>
<p>— Жив? — коротко поинтересовалась она, посмотрев на Александра.</p>
<p>— Жив.</p>
<p>Его так и подмывало спросить, встречалась ли она с лешим, а если да, то попросила ли что или нет, но он сдержался. Чуял, что Катерина все равно не ответит.</p>
<p>Катерина же покачала головой, усадила его за стол и, достав бутылочку с коричневой жидкостью, от которой исходил резкий травяной запах, принялась промывать ей царапины Александра на лице и на руках.</p>
<p>— А то воспалятся, шрамы останутся, а куда этого годится? Тебе ведь еще жениться на красавице-аристократке надо, чтобы у народа была достойная королева.</p>
<p>— У меня уже ты есть, — буркнул Александр, у которого уже не осталось сил, чтобы ужасаться этому факту, — куда я тебя дену?</p>
<p>Вопрос был риторическим, и Александр никак не ожидал, что Катерина чуть отстранится от него и скажет серьезно:</p>
<p>— Что-нибудь придумаешь, уверена.</p>
<p>Пока Александр соображал, что ответить, Катерина закрыла бутылочку и сказала преувеличенно бодрым голосом:</p>
<p>— Ну, похлебка почти готова. Лучше каши, обещаю.</p>
<p>Она разлила похлебку по мискам, нарезала хлеб и села за стол. Себе она еще налила того же чая, что и утром. Ели они в тишине, а после, вымыв посуду в ручье, Катерина весь вечер медленно плела корзинки, пока Александр наблюдал за ней, маясь от безделья. Нет, он и еще одного дня так не выдержит, не то что года. Ему срочно требовалось какое-нибудь приятное, необременительное и денежное занятие.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Глава 5</strong>
</p>
<p>Александр был искренне уверен, что набрал хвороста на несколько дней, но на следующее утро выяснилось, что на вечер его уже не хватит.</p>
<p>— Мне корзинки надо плести, — сказала Катерина, обхватив ладонями кружку со своим чаем. Александру, к счастью, она сварила нормальный. Условно нормальный: листьев чая там не было, зато разной другой приятно пахнущей травы — полно.</p>
<p>Александр подумал-подумал, и понял, что найти подходящий предлог, чтобы отказаться от похода в лес, не говоря правды, у него не получится. (Заодно разозлился на то, что ему вообще надо что-то придумывать и одного его твердого «нет» будет недостаточно, но быстро остыл.)</p>
<p>— Мне не понравились здешние лесные жители, — честно ответил он в конце концов.</p>
<p>— Ой… — На лице Катерины появилось виноватое выражение, и Александр почувствовал, как от возмущения у него закипает кровь.</p>
<p>— Ты знала! У вас в лесу водится леший, и ты отправила меня прямиком к нему!</p>
<p>Он был готов задушить Катерину голыми руками, и она явно это поняла, потому что опасливо отодвинулась от стола, не выпуская из рук кружку, и покачала головой.</p>
<p>— Все не так! Я не… Я забыла, прости, пожалуйста, но это неважно, потому что он тебе ничего не сделал бы.</p>
<p>— Не сделал бы? Да я полдня ходил там кругами, как идиот, и мне просто повезло, что леший согласился отпустить меня с миром!</p>
<p>— Я бы тебя нашла, — заверила его Катерина, — клянусь.</p>
<p>Судя по всему, она сама искренне в это верила, и у Александра зародилось подозрение в том, что она была не просто необразованной дурехой-крестьянкой, а скорбной умом.</p>
<p>— Нашла бы она, — фыркнул Александр. — Так бы он тебе и дал меня отыскать. Я бы сгинул в лесу, если бы не счастливый случай! Моя смерть была бы на твоей совести, и мой король так этого не оставил бы, имей в виду.</p>
<p>В последнем, правда, Александр сильно сомневался.</p>
<p>Катерина встала, вынула что-то из сундука и протянула Александру. Это был бронзовый амулет на шнурке, не очень большой, но тяжелый, с выгравированным на нем причудливым узором по кругу и компасной стрелкой.</p>
<p>— Вот, с этим амулетом леший тебя не увидит, не услышит и не почует. Ты будешь для него невидимкой. А если надо в лесу что-то найти, неважно, человека или предмет, даже если их сам леший скрывает, достаточно сказать: «Выведи меня к тому-то и тому-то», и стрелка покажет путь. Бери.</p>
<p>— А ты? — Александр готов был дать руку на отсечение, что Катерина не носила с собой ни табак, ни и огниво.</p>
<p>— Меня леший не тронет, — отмахнулась Катерина.</p>
<p>— С чего бы вдруг?</p>
<p>— Он… местных не трогает, — ответила Катерина, и Александр отчетливо понял, что это ложь. Ощущение того, что с Катериной было что-то не так, неправильно, вернулось, но сейчас он был не в том настроении, чтобы как следует это обдумать. — И вообще, он мирный. Может попугать, конечно, но он не вредит серьезно людям без стоящей причины. Ну, там, в болото завести или отдать диким зверям на растерзание — это только если человек сделал что-то по-настоящему дурное. С точки зрения лешего, — добавила она секунду спустя.</p>
<p>— О, меня это так обнадеживает, — фыркнул Александр, но амулет надел, рассудив, что ему он нужнее, а если Катерина все же не поладит с лешим, то он в любом случае сможет ее спасти, даже если для этого ему придется использовать свое желание.</p>
<p>На этот раз Александр сходил за хворостом без приключений. Когда он вернулся, Катерина по-прежнему плела свои корзинки, все так же медленно, как и накануне, хотя и вполне уверенно, и Александр заподозрил, что этим ремеслом она зарабатывала себе на жизнь не очень долго. Спрашивать, чем она занималась до этого, где жила и что случилось с ее семьей, Александр не стал. Какое ему до этого дело?</p>
<p>Около часа он ворочался на топчане, сходя с ума от невозможности занять себя чем-нибудь, а потом его осенило.</p>
<p>— Так, а рыбу в реке ловить можно? — спросил у Катерины.</p>
<p>До не очень большой, но быстрой и полноводной речки Азорки, которая служила естественной границей между королевствами Катерины и Александра, было рукой подать.</p>
<p>— Зависит от того, как на это посмотреть, — усмехнулась Катерина.</p>
<p>— Это как?</p>
<p>— Нам по эту сторону реки ловить рыбу без разрешения нельзя, браконьерство это. Разрешение можно купить, но оно очень-очень дорогое, на него разве что артели раскошеливаются. А насчет вашей стороны я не знаю, тебе виднее.</p>
<p>Зато Александр знал. Ему было позволено гораздо больше, чем обычным крестьянам и горожанам, в том числе беспрепятственно ловить рыбу. Рыба в его сделке с королем не упоминалась, а значит, никто не лишал его права поймать на обед какую-нибудь жирную рыбину-другую. Заодно развлечется.</p>
<p>Катерина восприняла его идею с плохо скрываемым скептицизмом, и это лишь укрепило решимость Александра пойти рыбачить и вернуться с огромным уловом, чтобы доказать ей, что он способен на все, что угодно.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>— Ну… мы можем приготовить уху, — нерешительно казала Катерина, задумчиво глядя на небольшую горку мелкой рыбешки на столе.</p>
<p>На улице было уже почти совсем темно, когда уставший и замерзший Александр с победным видом вывалил перед Катериной свою добычу. Он понятия не имел, как называлась эта рыбешка, и, по правде говоря, она была такой маленькой, что, пожалуй, даже коты — откормленные дворцовые зверюги, других Александр не знал, — ей побрезговали бы, но ведь не это было главным. А главным было то, что Александр-таки ее поймал на веревку, полоску ткани, крючок, ради которого он пожертвовал застежкой своих туфель и хлеб. Он, оставшись без слуг и денег, переселившийся из родового замка в халупу, все равно мог обеспечить себя едой. Ну разве не таким умелым и находчивым должен быть будущий король?</p>
<p>— Готовь, — великодушно разрешил Александр.</p>
<p>Как выяснилось, чистить и потрошить рыбу Катерина не особо умела. Про самого Александра и говорить было нечего, и в итоге от рыбы осталась куча требухи и костей и совсем чуть-чуть собственно рыбы.</p>
<p>— Ничего уха, — сдержанно похвалил Александр овощную похлебку, в которой совершенно не чувствовалось его грандиозного улова.</p>
<p>Катерина улыбнулась в ответ, стараясь не морщиться от запаха рыбы, пропитавшего хижину.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Глава 6</strong>
</p>
<p>Несколько дней прошли примерно одинаково: Александр собирал хворост и уходил рыбачить, а Катерина плела корзинки и варила уху. Разве что Катерина перестала пить свой противный чай да замирать каждый раз, когда они ложились спать.</p>
<p>К концу четвертого дня Александр решил, что никогда в жизни не съест ни одной рыбины, не говоря уже о том, чтобы самому ее ловить. Катерина работала все с тем же упорством, но пару раз Александр замечал, как она тоскливо смотрела в окошко, словно и ей уже опостылела такая жизнь. А она, между прочим, находилась в своей родной стихии, и если уж ей было тошно, то что тогда говорить про Александра? Поэтому ярмарки в Лиллинге он ждал с нетерпением, которым не удостаивал даже свои любовные свидания. Однако почти трехчасовой путь до Лиллинга, за время которого они успели промокнуть под дождем и обсохнуть под пронизывающим ветром, поочередно таща по грязи тележку с корзинками, заметно притупил энтузиазм Александра.</p>
<p>И, как выяснилось, это было даже к лучшему, потому что ярмарка была совсем убогой. Не то чтобы Александр часто бывал на городских и сельских базарах, точнее, вообще не бывал, так, проезжал порой мимо, но ему всегда казалось, что подобные ярмарки должны выглядеть как-то повеселее, что ли. Ну, там, множество аккуратных прилавков, столиков и телег, на которых навалены горы разной снеди: яркие фрукты, овощи в изобилии, головки желтого сыра, палки кровяной колбасы и розовая аппетитная ветчина, краюхи дышащего хлеба величиной с каретное колесо, леденцы да медовые коврижки, — а торгуют всем этим румяные крестьянки и бодрые крестьяне. В действительности ярмарка, расположившаяся даже не на главной площади, представляла собой довольно жалкое зрелище: две дюжины шатких прилавках, на которых лежала грязнющая картошка, больше похожая на комья земли, подгнившая репа, худосочная морковка, во всех смыслах похожий на булыжники хлеб. Крестьяне и крестьянки все, как один, были мрачными и неприветливыми, живность, которую они продавали,— одной ногой в могиле, судя по ее виду, и в целом складывалось впечатление, что… Александр невольно вздрогнул, когда ему пришла в голову эта мысль, — складывалось впечатление, что здешние жители пережили войну, а может, она еще даже не закончилась, и ее печать лежала на всем, что он видел.</p>
<p>Это королевство никакой войны не вело, Александр знал это точно, но он прекрасно помнил другие города и деревни — и свои, и вражеские, — в которых ему довелось бывать во время последней войны: во всех них царило такое уже уныние, безнадежность и запустение. Но та война закончилась несколько лет назад, и Катино королевство, королевство Прежичей, не принимало в ней участие. Ну, почти не принимало — Александр до сих пор скрежетал зубами от того, как Андрей едва не обставил его тогда, ловко зайдя в тыл врагу, пока сам Александр вел свои войска в лобовое столкновение с армией короля Салеха. Но ничего, при всей его ловкости и дерзости Андрей не слишком повлиял на ход сражения, к тому же его хитрый план вызвал знатный скандал с королем Прежичем, так что Александр чувствовал себя отмщенным. И все же та война нет-нет да вставала у него перед глазами, вот как сейчас, и было сложно убедить себя, что все давно уже закончилось и быльем поросло.</p>
<p>(Не любил, ой не любил Александр вспоминать ту войну. Она была короткой и совершенно не нужной королевству. Король Дангар позволил втянуть себя в эту войну троюродному братцу Александра и Андрея Роберту, у которого в том была своя выгода, и совершил большую ошибку. Зато после войны Андрей и Александр в первый и единственный раз в жизни объединились ради общей цели и нейтрализовали Роберта. Навсегда. Дангар им ни слова не сказал, а устроенный им поминальный пир больше походил на праздник.)</p>
<p>— И это — большая ярмарка? — скептически спросил Александр, когда они с Катериной выбрали себе место и расставили корзины.</p>
<p>— Большая, — кивнула Катерина. — Последние года неурожайными выдались, и падеж скота был, а половина Керха вместе с лесом сгорела. Что удалось вырастить и смастерить — то и пытаются продать или обменять. На маленьких базарах в основном меняются, а в Лиллинге больше продают, поэтому сюда много людей приезжает.</p>
<p>И действительно, очень скоро на ярмарке заметно прибавилось народа и телег с товаром, продавцы немного оживились, а где-то вдалеке даже послышались звуки шарманки. Первым покупателем Катерины стала дородная купчиха с пронзительным взглядом. Она взяла в руки одну корзинку, осмотрела ее со всех сторон и только что не понюхала, а потом спросила:</p>
<p>— Прочная?</p>
<p>— Да, — ответила Катерина.</p>
<p>— Да ну? Хлипкая какая-то.</p>
<p>Весь вид женщины говорил о том, что она ни капли не верила Катерине и ни за что не поверит, и если она и купит эту корзину, то только двое дешевле. А то и втрое.</p>
<p>— Очень прочная, — взял дело в свои руки Александр. — Старинный семейный рецепт, особый состав, в котором вымачивают прутья, секретное плетение. Теленка выдержит</p>
<p>Женщина еще раз пристально осмотрела корзинку, и Александр улыбнулся, что далось ему с трудом. Тем не менее, его кривая улыбка почему-то убедила купчиху, и та купила корзину за полную стоимость. Следующий покупатель, плешивый крестьянин с гнилыми зубами, на Александра смотрел насторожено и с явной неприязнью, но благосклонно отнесся к робкой улыбке и уговорам Катерины и купил две маленькие корзинки.</p>
<p>Не сказать, что после этого торговля у них пошла бойко, тем более что поначалу Катерина держалась скованно и неуверенно, но они продали больше, чем рассчитывали. Настолько больше, что когда от взятых из дома серых лепешек и твердого соленого сыра не осталось и воспоминаний, не то что сытости в желудке, Катерина протянула Александру несколько монет и сказала:</p>
<p>— Держи. На площади хватает трактиров, можешь сходить выпить чего-нибудь и перекусить.</p>
<p>Выпить Александру и впрямь хотелось, даже несмотря на то, что ни в одном из этих кабаков он точно не найдет любимого розового южного вина или, на худой конец, приличного виски.</p>
<p>— А ты? — спросил он, взяв деньги.</p>
<p>Кто больше удивился такой заботе, Катерина или сам Александр, осталось неизвестным.</p>
<p>— Я останусь, вдруг удастся еще что-то продать? Но можешь принести мне горячий пирог.</p>
<p>— Принесу, — пообещал Александр и отправился в трактир, с тоской предвидя, каким он идиотом он будет выглядеть в глазах остальных посетителей, потому что он не имел ни малейшего понятия, сколько что стоит.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>Судить о вкусе пива было сложно, потому что Александр пил его, стараясь дышать ртом, а не носом. Иначе и пиво, и мясной пирог — пышное тесто, сочная мясная начинка, густая подлива с перцем и луком — могли оказаться на полу, потому что перемешавшиеся запахи пива, джина, жареных колбасок, немытых тел, кожи и овчины, грозили вывернуть желудок Александра наизнанку.</p>
<p>Хотя, если подумать, во время больших королевских пиров амбре в главном зале стояло ничуть не лучше.</p>
<p>Народу в трактире хватало, но Александр все же нашел себе стол, маленький и шаткий, и теперь сидел за ним, отогреваясь и пытаясь привыкнуть к жизни, в которой, весьма вероятно, будет еще немало таких трактиров, столиков и пива.</p>
<p>Женщин в трактире практически не было, только служанка, которая разносила заказы, да дамы определенного сорта. Посетители пили, громко смеялись и разговаривали, заключали сделки, играли в карты, втихую крали и жульничали и дрались. Александр удостоился нескольких любопытных взглядов, но и только, никто не пытался втянуть его в разговор или в игру. Он прекрасно помнил о Катерине, оставшейся на ярмарке, но, при всех его недостатках, в трактире было тепло и можно было спокойно посидеть, поэтому Александр не торопился уходить. Он наблюдал за всем, что происходило вокруг, стараясь не слишком пялиться и не привлекать к себе внимания, и заметил высокого лопоухого мужчину, который поочередно подсаживался к другим посетителям — исключительно к еще нестарым крепким мужчинам, — переговаривался с ними и шел дальше, не слишком довольный. Засмотревшись на очередную драку в дальнем углу, Александр пропустил тот момент, когда Лопоухий подсел уже к нему.</p>
<p>— Славная ярмарка, верно? — заметил Лопоухий.</p>
<p>В коротким «угу» Александра легко читалось гораздо более развернутое: «Иди, куда шел, знать тебя не знаю и ни капли знать не хочу». Лопоухий явно все правильно понял, но не внял, лишь усмехнулся и жестом попросил у служанки пива.</p>
<p>— Славная, — ответил он самому себе, — да только тебе, брат, это не так уж и важно, ты ведь не крестьянин, нет, не крестьянин.</p>
<p>— И что с того? — невольно спросил Александр. Ему было немного любопытно, к чему клонил Лопоухий и чего он добивался.</p>
<p>— Здесь все, кто с земли да со скота кормится, другой доли искать не хотят, даже если от голода умирают. Но остальные свободные люди вольны пробовать счастья, где только захотят, и где можно больше заработать, не то что на этой ярмарке.</p>
<p>— Например?</p>
<p>— Графу Эриксу нужны дровосеки.</p>
<p>— Неужели? — Работа эта была тяжелая, но стабильная, и платили дровосекам хорошо, поэтому они обычно за место свое держались. Вряд ли Лопоухий ходил и лично искал одного-единственного дровосека, а стало быть, ему требовалось сразу много работников. С чего бы?</p>
<p>— Граф хозяин справедливый, но строгий, — пояснил Лопоухий. — Платит за хорошую работу, а смутьянов и лентяев терпеть не может. Тут ведь как: один подстрекатель заведется — все, пиши пропало, нормальной работе конец. Прежнюю артель граф рассчитал, теперь вот новых дровосеков ищем. Там ведь невелика премудрость, главное, чтобы силы и желание были, остальному знающие люди научат. Жалование достойное, договор на год, половину денег сразу, половину — как договор закончится,  а за хорошую работу еще сверху добавят. Такое предложение, сам понимаешь, на дороге не валяется.</p>
<p>— А с чего ты взял, что я вам подойду? — хмыкнул Александр.</p>
<p>— С того и взял: видно, что у тебя, брат, нелегкие времена, и что ты привык к лучшей жизни. Другого верного способа нормально заработать ты не найдешь, не крестьянином же тебе становиться, право слово, — ухмыльнулся Лопоухий.</p>
<p>— Звучит заманчиво, но нет, — твердо сказал Александр и встал, давая понять, что разговор закончен.</p>
<p>— Зря, — разочарованно сказал Лопоухий. — Деньгами он разбрасывается! Смотри, жалеть будешь. Коли передумаешь, до завтра я еще здесь.</p>
<p>Александр ушел, не попрощавшись.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>Уже подходя к тому месту, где он оставил Катерину, он понял, что что-то не так. Возле нее стояли, даже не глядя на корзинки, двое крепких парней с угрожающими выражениями на рябых лицах и что-то ей говорили. Даже издалека было видно, как была напряжена Катерина.</p>
<p>— Что происходит? — в лоб спросил Александр, приблизившись к ней.</p>
<p>— О, вот и хозяин, — осклабился один из парней. — Слышь, ты, это, научи свою уму-разуму.</p>
<p>— Что происходит? — повторил Александр, обращаясь к Катерине.</p>
<p>— Они требуют денег, — чуть дрожащим голосом ответила та.</p>
<p>— За что? — нахмурился Александр.</p>
<p>— Ну вы даете! — хохотнул второй парень. — Значит так, это наша ярмарка, хотите здесь торговать — платите.</p>
<p>— Это общественная земля, и здесь разрешено торговать бесплатно, — тихо сказала Катерина.</p>
<p>— Хорош дуру из себя строить, — зло сказал первый парень, с которого вмиг слетело все напускное веселье.</p>
<p>— Мы ж за дело деньги собираем, а не просто так, чай не разбойники какие, — все с той же ухмылкой сказал второй. — За ласку, за внимание к дорогим гостям, за защиту. Без нас бы вы совсем пропали.</p>
<p>— Давай монеты, некогда нам тут с вами лясы точить.</p>
<p>Александр не знал, на что рассчитывал, надеясь разрешить эту ситуацию с миром.</p>
<p>— Не будем мы платить, — сказал он. — Это…</p>
<p>Договорить он не успел, потому что согнулся пополам от боли, хватая ртом воздух: он и забыл, каково это — получать кулаком в солнечное сплетенье, да еще и совершенно внезапно. Александр хорошо владел мечом (почти так же хорошо, как Андрей, кто бы что ни говорил), и еще лучше — новомодной шпагой, но и на кулаках драться умел, приходилось. Только этому его никто никогда не учил, как фехтованию, и практиковался в кулачном бою он, к счастью, крайне редко. За что и поплатился. Он не успел собраться для отпора: следующий удар пришелся в челюсть, а третий, когда он упал, — сапогом в ребра. Вполне возможно, его и забили бы до смерти или, по крайней мере, покалечили, если бы не отчаянный крик Катерины: "Не надо!".</p>
<p>Торговцы, которые стояли рядом, отодвинулись подальше и сделали вид, что ничего не замечают.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>Деньги они отдали почти все. Под глумливую хвалу парней: мол, вот и молодцы, давно бы так, все правильно сделали. А что с них вдвое больше берут — так это за преподанный урок. В следующий раз возьмут как со всех, они ж не воры.</p>
<p>На оставшиеся гроши они даже смогли купить немного еды. Домой они плелись в темноте и еле-еле. Александр поклялся, что эти разбойники еще ответят за его унижение. Ребра и челюсть болели, но, кажется, были не сломаны, а пару синяков он переживет. Как ни странно, но пирог, который Александр купил для Катерины, почти уцелел, и она шла, ела потихоньку пирог и то и дело всхлипывала.</p>
<p>— Ничего, — тоненьким голоском сказала она, когда они почти добрались до дома. — Еще заработаем.</p>
<p>Александр кипел от злости, стыда и обиды. Ему хотелось взять ее за плечи, встряхнуть и спросить, почему она не предупредила его об этих бандитах, почему не заплатила сразу, ведь не первый же раз она там торговала, но у него не осталось на это сил.</p>
<p>Следующим утром Александр проснулся, когда солнце давно уже встало. С топчана он встал с трудом, чувствуя, как ноет все тело. Больше всего ему хотелось лечь обратно и так провести весь день, но, перекусив, он упрямо пошел обратно в Лиллинг, соврав Катерине, что отправился на рыбалку.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Глава 7</strong>
</p>
<p>Как и следовало ожидать, условия, предложенные Лопоухим, которого звали Кольм, были далеко не такими радужными, как он расписывал поначалу. Да, платили за работу прилично, но при этом вычитали из жалования  стоимость жилья и еды, потому что дровосеки графа Эрикса жили там же, где и работали, то есть в лесу, в казенных домах, и питались тем, что привозили им от графа. Управляющий следил за тем, чтобы дровосеки не отлынивали от работы и не ходили без важного дела в ближайший городок, до которого, к слову, было далековато.</p>
<p>— Знаем мы эту братию, — сказал Кольм, прихлебывая пиво. — Им волю дай, так они вместо работы в таверне эль хлестать будут. Нет, под присмотром они и работают лучше, и не дебоширят. И, потом, мы ж не звери, эль да пиво со съестным привозим, только умеренно.</p>
<p>К тому же за любые провинности дровосеков штрафовали: за сломанные инструменты, за недостаточно усердную работу, за пьянство, за драки, за оскорбление управляющего. В общем, почти за все. Эдак в конце года Александр получит на руки денег с гулькин нос, и хотя они ему уже будут без надобности, это было принципиально нечестно.</p>
<p>Александр сделал глубокий вдох и задумался. Ему и так-то не хотелось соглашаться на предложение Кольма, а теперь, когда он выяснил все поподробнее, всякое желание работать на графа Эрикса и вовсе отбило начисто, да выбора другого не было. Не то чтобы Александр не знал этого раньше, но сейчас окончательно убедился в том, что заработать на жизнь, не имея профессии, лишь одним плетением корзинок, было невозможно. Если бы он, герцог из старинной семьи и потенциальный король, умел хоть что-то делать руками, не считая фехтования, это намного все упростило бы, но это было попросту смешно. Он и работа — несовместимые понятия.</p>
<p>Помощником на ферму его вряд ли наняли бы, но даже если бы нашелся желающий, копаться в земле Александр не собирался. По крайней мере, валить лес было по-настоящему мужской работой. А еще это гарантировало, что ни один его знакомый или просто не в меру любопытный и наглый придворный не заявится позлорадствовать над его положением. Это на ферму они еще могли добраться, а вот в глушь лесную — точно нет.</p>
<p>И, что самое главное, Александр мог взять с собой Катерину, чтобы соблюсти условия спора.</p>
<p>— Жена — это хорошо, — пожевав губами, сказал Кольм, — ежели она не сварливая, готовит хорошо и пацанов рожает. Только бесплатно она хлеб графский есть не будет, имей в виду. Ее содержание мы из твоей платы вычтем.</p>
<p>Короче говоря, Александру ничего не оставалось, как наняться лесорубом.</p>
<p>Катерина восприняла эту новость более чем сдержанно.</p>
<p>— Но… но… — Поначалу она даже не нашла слов, чтобы высказать все, что думала о решении мужа. — Здесь мой дом!</p>
<p>— Да неужели? — Александр обвел красноречивым взглядом убогую лачугу, вложив в его весь сарказм и скептицизм, на которые только был способен после похода в Лиллинг и обратно на голодный желудок.</p>
<p>— Там некому будет покупать мои корзинки.</p>
<p>— Ничего, я буду зарабатывать, а ты дом содержать, как и положено хорошей жене, — отозвался Александр, вспомнив о фамильной гордости: ни одна женщина из их семьи никогда не марала руки работой.</p>
<p>— Я не хочу никуда переезжать, — упрямо заявила Катерина, вздернув подбородок.</p>
<p>Когда-то давно отец доверил Александру щенка от своей любимой суки. Тот смотрел на Александра с точно таки же обреченным упрямством, когда тот раз за разом стаскивал его со своей кровати.</p>
<p>— А кто тебя спрашивает? — удивился Александр. — Я твой муж, ты должна мне повиноваться.</p>
<p>— Я скажу королю Дангару, что ты плохо со мной обращался, — едва ли не топнула ногой Катерина.</p>
<p>— Говори, — согласился Александр. — И когда тебя попросят рассказать поподробнее, обязательно распиши в красках, как я спас тебя от прозябания в этой дыре и голода, найдя достойную работу.</p>
<p>Катерина впервые с того момента, как ее насильно выдали за него замуж, посмотрела на него со злостью и неприязнью, но спорить перестала.</p>
<p>Через два дня они уже тряслись в телеге по пути к новому дому.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>Ехали они не одни, с ними в телеге сидела веселая толстушка по имени Тат с мужем Юргеном, одутловатый Захар с женой Светлой и высокие, как каланчи, худющие и совсем еще молодые Сан и Сана — брат с сестрой.</p>
<p>— …так рада, так рада! — тарахтела Тата, поглаживая круглый живот.</p>
<p>Александр слушал ее вполуха, но она повторяла все по нескольку раз и очень громко, так что он волей-неволей усвоил, что они с мужем почти всю жизнь работали на какого-то престарелого бездетного барона, который умер, оставив после себя кучу долгов, и его имение пустили с молотка. Своего дома у них не было, и Юрген долго не мог найти работу, где нашлось бы место Тат, так что предложение Кольма показалось им спасением. Захар скупо сказал, что был фермером, но разорился и теперь искал лучшей доли. Сан и Сана просто мыкались со свету с самого детства, и где только не трудились за это время, но в основном это была временная сезонная работа.</p>
<p>— Невелика ж наука, — басил Юрген, имея в виду их новое занятие. — Научимся. Были бы силы, здоровье и топоры острые.</p>
<p>Тощему Сану и болезненно выглядящему Захару, вовсе не похожему на фермера, успех в лесорубстве, судя по всему не грозил. В себе Александр был уверен.</p>
<p>Катерина участвовала в общем разговоре, крепко сжимая корзинку со своими пожитками, но мыслями она явно была далеко. Она еще не смирилась с переездом, но перечить Александру не стала. Александр же на всякий случай не выходил из дома эти два дня, чтобы она ненароком не сбежала.</p>
<p>Дорога заняла почти трое суток. Одно это наводило на подозрения: далековато забрались графские люди в поисках работников. Но что уж теперь было делать? Александра успокаивало то, что от этой работы не зависело его будущее, его благосостояние, его семья, не то что у его товарищей по несчастью. Даже если он не протянет здесь целый год, всегда можно будет вернуться в лачугу Катерины и найти что-то еще. Но, как бы все ни сложилось, он будет нищенствовать всего лишь полгода, и это небольшая плата за то вознаграждение, которое его ждало. Остальным на такое рассчитывать не приходилось.</p>
<p>Поселок, если можно было так назвать десяток хлипких домиков, которые смешно было сравнивать с добротными деревенскими, стоял глубоко в чаще, куда даже по проторенной дорожке телега едва протиснулась. Разумеется, первым делом у Александра возник вопрос, как они вывозят срубленный лес. Ответ он получил сразу же: за поселком лес довольно скоро редел и переходил в пологий склон каменистого холма, у подножья которого текла бурная речка, по которой и сплавляли бревна.</p>
<p>В поселке их уже ждали другие новоиспеченные дровосеки, но лишь у троих из них были жены. Александру и Катерине выпало делить дом с Саной и Саном, об отдельном жилище и мечтать не стоило.</p>
<p>— Неплохо, да? — немного неуверенно, но все же с улыбкой сказала Сана, сутулясь: выпрямится — и упрется головой в потолок.</p>
<p>Катерина и Александр синхронно вздохнули.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Глава 8</strong>
</p>
<p>— Вот здесь, да. Выше и сильнее, да так... Ай, осторожнее! Не так сильно. Да, вот так хорошо, — не сдерживаясь и не испытывая ни малейшего стыда, простонал Александр.</p>
<p>Ему повезло, что ловкие руки Катерины годились не только на плетение корзинок, но и на многое другое. Это существенно облегчало жизнь. Во всех отношениях.</p>
<p>_ _ _</p>
<p>Первый рабочий день прошел так, как и следовало ожидать человеку разумному и циничному, и совсем не так, как рассчитывал сам Александр. Утром всех ни свет ни заря поднял установленный на "главной площади" — крошечном пятачке посреди поседения — колокол, и управляющий по имени Уряд, похожий на постаревшего и обрюзгшего бладхаунда, раздал рабочие инструменты: топоры, пилы и ножи. А потом Уряд и его помощник Лонни погнали всех работать, и Александр был настроен более чем оптимистично: ну поработает он до обеда, помашет топором, свалит дерево-другое, потом пообедает, потом еще с парочкой деревьев расправится — и ужин.</p>
<p>Раньше он никогда не обращал особого внимания на деревья. Дерево и дерево, стоит себе, никого не трогает, летом зеленеет, осенью листву сбрасывает, белки в нем всякие живут, птицы. Короче, часть пейзажа. Кому придет в голову всерьез раздумывать о деревьях?</p>
<p>Оказалось, что иные деревья бывают в два, а то и три обхвата, попробуй такое свали с ходу. Да и вообще хитростей и тонкостей в валке леса было немало. Потап, единственный из всех имевший опыт лесоруба, наставлял своих новых товарищей, открывал им секреты профессии. Деревья с крупными наростами, дуплами и корой загнутой им не годились, срубать сучья вровень со стволом требовало немалого искусства, да еще пока до тех сучьев дело дойдет — много времени минет и сто потов сойдет. Срубить дерево — не раз плюнуть, с наскока не получится. И поэтому Александр все махал и махал топором, вгрызаясь в твердую плоть дерево, но оно, казалось, смеялось над ним и не поддавалось.</p>
<p>С обедом тоже не вышло.</p>
<p>— Обед? — переспросил присматривающий за ними Лонни, когда Захар робко заикнулся о перерыве. — Вы здесь чтобы работать, а не чтобы ждать. Хотите есть — надо было брать еду с собой, а если ваши бабы вам ничего не приготовили, так это не мои проблемы.</p>
<p>В это момент Александру очень хотелось придушить его, и это желание явно охватило не его одного. Положение спас Потап. Взвешивая в руке топор, он подошел к Лонни и сказал, проникновенно глядя тому в глаза:</p>
<p>— Слышь, ты, я погляжу, человек бывалый, да? Раз бывалый, значит, видел, как насадки топора слетают. Хоть на пять клиньев их посади — все равно слетают, природа у них такая. Вот ежели обратным клином насадить, то не слетит, но у ваших-то топоров все не так. И вообще хлипкие они, ими камыш самое то рубить, а не деревья. А знаешь, что бывает, когда слетевшая насадка ненароком попадает со всей дури в человека? Вот, вижу, что знаешь. Тут ведь какое дело, — с этими словами Потап лихо покрутил топор, — насадка-то может слететь в любой момент. Совсем неожиданно. Тюк — и нет человека.</p>
<p>Александр был уверен, что этот увалень без намека на острый интеллект, блефовал, но приходилось признать, что делал он это очень искусно. И, пожалуй, как ни удивительно, ум у него имелся.</p>
<p>Лонни побледнел и пообещал что-нибудь придумать. Это что-нибудь оказалось котелком каши, которую Лонни принес из поселка, всем своим видом показывая, как надорвался, перетрудился и сделал всем огромное одолжение. Ходил он не меньше часа, так что к его появлению Александр с товарищами были уже зверски голодными, и их больше интересовала каша, чем тощая шея Лонни, которую так и тянуло сломать.</p>
<p>Работу закончили почти затемно и в поселок вернулись совершенно без сил. Александра, у которого по пути домой, если это можно было так назвать, желудок сводило от голода, в тепле разморило, и он едва заставил себя проглотить несколько ложек сытной похлебки, прежде чем рухнуть в кровать и заснуть мертвым сном.</p>
<p>Проснулся он ночью, с криком, от того, что все его тело прошила вдруг резкая боль. Видимо, он стал переворачиваться во сне, и не привыкшее к тяжелой работе тело, дало ему знать все, что оно думало о прошедшем дне. Все это, однако, Александр понял чуть позже, а сначала он несколько минут лежал неподвижно, боясь пошевелиться, и как в тумане слушал, как Катерина успокаивает разбуженных Сана и Сану, уверяя, что все в порядке.</p>
<p>— Больно? — шепотом спросила Катерина и зажгла лучину. Они были не первой семейной парой, вынужденной делить этот дом с чужими людьми, и здесь уже имелась доморощенная ширма, по иронии сплетенная из лозы.</p>
<p>— Угу.</p>
<p>— Сейчас. — Катерина встала с кровати — ветхий матрас в углу, все равно, что спать на полу, — и, вернувшись через минуту, попросила: — Перевернись на живот, пожалуйста.</p>
<p>Малейшее движение причиняло боль, и Александр заявил раздраженно:</p>
<p>— Нет, не перевернусь. Угробить меня хочешь?</p>
<p>— Ну и не надо, — пожала плечами Катерина. — Мучайся, раз так.</p>
<p>Стиснув зубы, Александр все же перевернулся и не пожалел об этом, потому что сейчас руки Катерины, разминавшие его плечи и спину и втиравшие в них какую-то остро пахнущую травяную мазь, приносили неимоверное облегчение.</p>
<p>_ _ _</p>
<p>— Ниже, — скомандовал он, и скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, как весело хмыкнула Катерина: мол, ишь ты, раскомандовался тут.</p>
<p>Он не заметил, как уснул, а когда проснулся, то уже мог двигать руками, не вопя от боли.</p>
<p>Самым обидным было то, что Сан таких проблем не испытывал.</p>
<p>— Так я ж к тяжелому труду привычен, — простодушно пояснил тот и продемонстрировал на удивление приличные для такого тощего дохляка мускулы.</p>
<p>Следующие дни слились для Александра в бесконечные часы отупляющей тяжелой работы, боли в мышцах и бесконечного леса с его высокими деревьями, пнями и сучьями, насекомыми, жухлой травой и запахом гниющей листвы. Мысль о том, что осень уже шла к середине и скоро наступит зима, откровенно пугала. В родном замке зимой все комнаты были жарко натоплены, и в распоряжении Александра были шубы и горячий грог. Как они переживут зиму здесь, он не представлял.</p>
<p>И все же постепенно он начал привыкать к изматывающему труду и приходил домой все менее и менее уставший и мог, наконец, нормально оглядеться и вникнуть в жизнь поселка. Пока мужчин не было, женщины готовили и собирали орехи, какие-то коренья и травы. Ну, и наверняка болтали не умолкая. На окнах домишек появились занавески, в комнатах — лоскутные коврики, а во дворах — загоны для кур. А у одинокого Потапа — даже свинья, и где он ее только, спрашивается, взял?</p>
<p>Каждый вечер Катерина встречала Александра с неизменным спокойствием и полуулыбкой. Довольной новой жизнью она не казалась, но, по крайней мере, не рыдала, не устраивала ему истерик и скандалов и не усложняла и без того нелегкое бытие. Она готовила, убиралась в доме и даже натирала Александра мазью от ноющих мышц. Как оказалось, делала она ее сама, из лично собранных трав, а первый день она потратила на Александра всю баночку мази, которую предусмотрительно привезла с собой.</p>
<p>Пожалуй, у Александра были неплохие шансы протянуть полгода и остаться в живых.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Глава 9</strong>
</p>
<p>Как только Александр перестал выматываться до отупления и начал просыпаться по утрам, чувствуя себя так, словно накануне по нему прошлась не вся конница в тяжелых доспехах, а всего лишь пара отрядов пехоты, к нему вернулась привычная настороженность, язвительность и раздражение всем и вся. Его предки наверняка переворачивались в гробу от того, что он, граф, валит лес как какой-то арестант. С другой стороны, дядюшка Хорас и тетушка Марица могли хоть волчком вертеться в своих гробах, Александр с удовольствием бы на это посмотрел.</p>
<p>Разумом он понимал, что все шло даже лучше, чем можно было рассчитывать. Он не переставал твердить себе, что даже если Дангар не сдержит своего слова, все лишний раз убедятся, что Александр не пасует перед трудностями и готов абсолютно на все ради достижения своей цели, не то, что Андрей. Ко всеобщему уважению Александр не стремился, но надеялся, что после такого его недруги сто раз подумают, прежде чем пойти против него. У Александра была относительно приличная крыша над головой, еда и работа, с которой он справлялся и которая была не такой унизительной, как многие другие. Однако его эмоции были в корне не согласны с его практичным разумом. Да, еда была сытной, но от каши, похлебки и картошки с духом жилистого мяса (самого мяса там не отыскал бы и лучший шпион королевства) уже начинало тошнить, вынужденные товарищи казались остолопами, а вся ситуация в целом по-прежнему бесила до зубовного скрежета.</p>
<p>Когда у него появилось чуть больше сил, чтобы по-настоящему оглядеться и все обдумать, он заметил не только занавески на окнах и свинью Потапа, которая все норовила сбежать из загона, но и всю странность происходящего. Когда он решил наняться в лесорубы, им руководили голод, злость и усталость, а они всегда были плохими советчиками, да еще и в тандеме с фамильным темпераментом. Тем не менее, уже тогда его царапнула странность того, что в лесорубы нанимают всех подряд, даже тех, кто и топор-то в руках не держал, да еще и за тридевять земель от того участка леса, где предстояло работать. Сейчас же, глядя на все это трезвыми и сытыми глазами, Александр ясно понимал, что попал в ловушку, но никак не мог взять в толк, в чем именно она состояла. Обещанные им деньги, половину всей платы, им отдали, но прежде удержали из нее расходы на еду и проживание за весь год, как и грозились, так что получились сущие гроши. Александр мог предположить, что граф, чей лес они рубили, хотел попросту обмануть их и не выплачивать остальное, но какой смысл искать ради этого неумелых дровосеков у черта на рогах, когда гораздо проще было бы согнать сюда крестьян с собственных земель, причем не за достойные деньги, а просто обещая не поднимать налоги? По крайней мере, сам Александр так и сделал бы. Поэтому он собирался быть настороже и заранее не ждать от ближайшего будущего ничего хорошего.</p>
<p>Ему и его собратьям по несчастью еще повезло, что деревья, которые они валили, были по большей части ровные и удобные для рубки. Александр смутно помнил, что в других лесах, где он бывал, кривых, узловатых, чересчур ветвистых и больных росло гораздо больше, чем здесь. И в этом заключалась еще одна странность, которую он заметил далеко не сразу и которая беспокоила его как дырка в чулке, прямо на большом пальце, во время военного похода, когда переобуться нет никакой возможности: лес вокруг них был неправильным. Почти полное отсутствие пения и чириканья птиц — равно как и самих птиц — можно было бы с натяжкой списать на приближающуюся зиму, но Александр практически не видел следов какого-нибудь зверья, а уж их-то должно было быть полно. Не мог стук топоров распугать абсолютно всех белок, зайцев, лис, мышей, ежей, лосей, кабанов и барсуков. Лишь изредка мелькал в ветвях беличий хвост, да пересекали дорогу к поселку заячьи следы. Лес, казалось, вымер, и от этого у Александра порой бежал холодок по спине. Единственное, что мешало ему плюнуть на все и бежать, прихватив Катерину, — так это то, что остальные словно бы не замечали ничего странного. Они с кряхтением и шутками-прибаутками валили деревья, с жадностью съедали приносимую женщинами в обед еду, а вечерами собирались в самом большом, «холостяцком» доме, где неспешно ужинали и делились всякими историями. Александр преимущественно молчал, морщился от всех тех глупостей, которые слышал, и старался уйти как можно раньше. Поначалу он пытался вовсе не принимать участия в этих сборищах, но Катерина, нахмурившись, сказала: «Люди подумают, что ты брезгуешь их компанией или что-то скрываешь». «И будут правы во всех отношениях»,  — подняв бровь, заметил Александр. «Для того чтобы стать королем, тебе надо дожить до лета, а это легче сделать в кругу приятелей, чем среди недружелюбных дровосеков. С топорами. В лесной чаще».</p>
<p>Александру пришлось признать, что она права, и поэтому он обреченно выслушивал истории Захара о том, как хорошо шли дела в его лавке, где он трудился до фермы, пока «все не пошло прахом» (это после того, как закрутил роман с молоденькой племянницей бургомистра; на месте Светлы, которая почему-то его за это простила, Александр удушил бы его ночью подушкой и списал все на естественные причины), восторги Юргена по поводу предстоящего рождения наследника (Александра подмывало спросить, что будет, если родится девочка, но он на всякий случай промолчал — ему очень хотелось дожить до лета), планы Потапа на собственную ферму, мечты Сана и Саны о своей пекарне, жалобы на жизнь остальных лесорубов. Катерина обычно сидела рядом с ним, из-за тесноты комнаты, прижавшись к нему, и улыбалась этим рассказам, подбадривала, сочувствовала, переживала, предлагала помощь — оказалось, что она и впрямь неплохо разбиралась в лечебных травах, и теперь все просили у нее мазь от боли в мышцах, порошок от головы, отвар от расстроенного живота и всякое такое. Александр говорил, чтобы она брала за это плату, но она лишь отмахивалась от него.</p>
<p>В один из таких вечеров Александр не выдержал общих банальностей и собственных тревожных мыслей и ушел совсем рано. Катерина тут же встала и отправилась за ним, не обращая внимания на понимающие взгляды остальных. Разумеется, всем было очевидно, что в Александре текла голубая кровь, он и не собирался этого скрывать, да и вряд ли у него получилось бы, но благодаря Катерине к нему относились намного терпимее, чем могли бы.</p>
<p>"Все уверены, что тебя выгнали из дома и лишили наследства за то, что ты женился на мне против воли семьи", — сказала ему как-то Катерина.</p>
<p>"То есть, они считают, что ради тебя я согласился лишиться замка и денег?" — невольно поразился Александр. Нет, он уже понял, что остальные лесорубы не блистали сообразительностью, но не представлял, что все они были настолько умственно отсталыми.</p>
<p>"Не переживай, — утешила его Катерина, — твоей репутации ничего не грозит. Все считают, что я просто тебя приворожила, но как только чары спадут, ты вернешься домой и, возможно, убьешь меня. Ну, или чары не спадут, и тогда ты до конца жизни будешь прозябать со мной в нищете. В любом случае тебе сочувствуют".</p>
<p>Вот и сейчас все решили, что Александр и Катерина просто решили уединиться, воспользовавшись удобным моментом. Лесная ночь встретила их почти гробовой тишиной, и Александр сказал в сердцах:</p>
<p>— Проклятый лес! Вымерли здесь все, что ли!</p>
<p>— Вымерли? — В темноте было не разглядеть, но Александр не сомневался, что Катерина нахмурилась и удивленно посмотрела на него. — Почему?</p>
<p>— Да так, — буркнул Александр.</p>
<p>— А все же? — настойчиво спросила Катерина.</p>
<p>— Я даже воронья практически не слышу, а уж они-то вездесущи, — мрачно бросил Александр. — Ни волчьего воя, ни уханья сов. Так не бывает в нормальном лесу.</p>
<p>— Но ведь… — Катерина осеклась.</p>
<p>— Что, скажешь, что мне мерещится? — злобно воскликнул Александр. — Что здесь все в порядке, полно зверья, и ничего странного не происходит?</p>
<p>Они зашли в дом, развели огонь в крошечном очаге, и Александр увидел на лице Катерины задумчивое выражение.</p>
<p>— Нет. Не совсем. То есть… — Она снова замолкла, нахмурилась и внезапно спросила: — Амулет против лешего, который я тебе дала, сейчас на тебе? Ты его не снимаешь?</p>
<p>— Что?.. Нет. — Александр потянул амулет за веревку и вынул его из-под рубашки. — Это все из-за него?</p>
<p>— Возможно, — кивнула Катерина. — Вопрос в том… — Она провела кончиками пальцев по амулету. — Вопрос в том, на что именно он влияет: на истину или на ложь?</p>
<p>— В смысле?</p>
<p>— Давай поменяемся на день, — ушла от вопроса Катерина. — Походи завтра без амулета, хорошо?</p>
<p>В ответ Александр пожал плечами, снял амулет и повесил его Катерине на шею. В нем все равно не было никакого смысла, и если это из-за него Александр почти не видел и не слышал в лесу никого живого, то он вполне может обойтись без него.</p>
<p>— Проклятый лес, —  повторил Александр, просто чтобы оставить за собой последнее слово. — Все в нем не так.</p>
<p>Проснулся Александр от волчьего воя, не совсем близкого, но и не такого далекого, как хотелось бы. Он вздрогнул и не сразу понял, где находится. Когда его сердце перестало пытаться выбить ребра, он сообразил, что сейчас глубокая ночь. Прежде, вымотанный, он как убитый спал до самого утра, ничего не слыша, но теперь лесные звуки, отсутствие которых его так беспокоило еще пару часов, обрушились на него словно внезапный проливной дождь. Ему казалось, что он слышал даже шебаршение мышей снаружи. Шумели деревья, шуршала листва, ухали филины, плескалась в реке рыба, кто-то продирался сквозь кусты, кого-то ели, кто-то ел сам, кто-то за кем-то гнался, топал, хрюкал, рычал, пищал и бежал со всех ног — все это Александр слышал так отчетливо, будто бы стоял (бежал, летел, плыл) с каждым из этих зверей.</p>
<p>Спать в такой какофонии было совершенно невозможно. Пока Александр пытался успокоиться и убедить себя, что ему все это просто мерещится, он вдруг осознал, что у него на груди лежит что-то тяжелое. Точнее, кто-то. Обычно Катерина просыпалась раньше него, но сейчас она спокойно спала, положив голову ему на грудь и мирно сопела. Хорошо ей, спит и в ус не дует, а он мучается! Александр хотел было разбудить ее, хотя бы ради того, чтобы на ночь вернуть себе амулет (и еще из чистой вредности), но почему-то, удивив самого себя, передумал. Незаметно для себя, он уснул, прислушиваясь к ее тихому дыханию.</p>
<p>Днем Александр едва не умер.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>Дерево было не толще многих других, однако очень неохотно поддавалось топорам Александра и Потапа. Настолько неохотно, что, в конце концов, они решили немного передохнуть и устроились на ближайшем пне с самокрутками из махорки. Еще пару недель назад Александр не представлял, как можно добровольно курить такую гадость, но в отсутствие нормального табака, как оказалось, начнешь курить хоть крапиву. Упрямое дерево было подрублено едва ли на четверть, и не должно было, просто не могло упасть само. Тем более — в ту сторону, где сидели Александр и Потап. Тем более — так стремительно. Затрещав, дерево начало быстро падать набок, и Александру потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что происходит. Несколько секунд, которые могли бы стать для него приговором, если бы не Потап. С неожиданной для такого массивного здоровяка прытью, он вскочил на ноги, дернув за собой Александра, и повалил их обоих на землю. Дерево с грохотом рухнуло буквально в метре от них, точнехонько на пень.</p>
<p>Потап крякнул и завернул такое, что даже Александр, слышавший, как он думал, все, удивился его красноречию и богатой лексике. Впрочем, уже через минуту он отряхнулся, выкурил еще одну самокрутку и решительно взялся за топор. Александр последовал его примеру, хотя у него было такое чувство, будто бы он увяз в невидимом сахарном сиропе и теперь мог с трудом двигать руками и ногами. Нет, он вовсе не испугался до остановки сердца, он не трус! Просто… просто все случилось слишком неожиданно. На войне он точно знал, что каждая минута может стать последней, но здесь он не ждал таких подлостей от судьбы…</p>
<p>Остаток дня Александр провел как в тумане, а когда вернулся в поселок, то по лицу Катерины сразу понял, что она уже в курсе того, что случилось. Первым делом она повесила ему на шею амулет, а потом всунула ему в руки чарку, которую Александр осушил залпом и тут же закашлялся: у него было такое ощущение, что он выпил уксус, смешанный с болотной водой. Зато после этого он смог нормально выдохнуть, и у него перестало звенеть в ушах.</p>
<p>— Кажется, этот проклятый лес пытался меня убить, — сказал он задумчиво, когда они легли спать.</p>
<p>Катерина, которая обычно лежала рядом, вытянувшись по струнке, и не шевелилась, повернулась к нему и отозвалась:</p>
<p>— Похоже на то. Но не волнуйся, с амулетом все должно быть в порядке.</p>
<p>Александр понял, что за весь вечер не слышал ни одной птичьей трели. Пожалуй, мертвая тишина лучше, чем мертвый он сам.</p>
<p>— А ты? — пришло вдруг в голову Александру. — Теперь на тебя тоже начнут валиться деревья?</p>
<p>Разумеется, он не собирался отдавать ей защитный амулет, но и без жены, а значит, и без короны, ему оставаться не хотелось.</p>
<p>— Нет, со мной все будет нормально… Надеюсь. И Тате скоро рожать… — невпопад добавила Катерина.</p>
<p>Тата волновала Александра меньше всего. Он немного полежал, понял, что сон никак не желает заглядывать к нему на огонек и, поколебавшись, притянул к себе Катерину. Та невнятно пискнула, но не отстранилась от него, и вскоре расслабилась, и ее дыхание стало тихим и размеренным. Александр заснул минуту спустя.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Глава 10</strong>
</p>
<p>Зима погрузила в апатию и спячку не только лес, но и многих лесорубов. Все они, как и сам Александр, оказались здесь вынужденно, да только не все так же хорошо, как он сам, приспособились к новым обстоятельствам. Захар не переставал ныть и жаловаться на тяжелую судьбу, а от парочки лесорубов постоянно пахло сивухой, которую гнала жена одного из них. Александр как-то раз попробовал эту сивуху:  от одного только ее вида его скудный обед попросился наружу, а уж вкус и подавно отбил все чувства разом, так что больше он ни капли ее не выпил. У него вообще не было желания напиваться чем-либо в этом наводящим жуть лесу. К тому же Уряд с Лонни не затыкались насчет того, что пьяниц выгоняют немедленно и без оплаты, так что Александр и большинство его товарищей ходили трезвыми и несчастными.</p>
<p>— В деревню сегодня пойду, — ошарашила Александра как-то утром Катерина.</p>
<p>Они только-только проснулись, и Александр с тоскливой обреченностью думал о том, что совсем скоро ему опять придется выходить наружу, в темный, промерзший и заваленный снегом лес и весь день там махать топором. Надоело ему это хуже горькой редьки, но куда деваться?</p>
<p>Не доверяя лесу и его обитателям — что видимым, что невидимым, — Александр ложился спать лицом к двери и каждое утро просыпался на боку, прижимая к себе Катерину. Вот как сейчас. В последнее время, с наступлением настоящих холодов, ни сам Александр, ни Катерина не торопились вылезать из-под относительно теплого одеяла… и не спешили разжимать объятия, как поначалу, когда они шарахались друг от друга, словно обнимали горячий уголь.</p>
<p>— В какую деревню? В ту деревню? – почти в полный голос уточнил Александр, и Катерина шикнула на него: Сан и Сана еще спали.</p>
<p>— В ту. Уряд отпустил. Я его месяц уговаривала.</p>
<p>«Той деревней» называли ближайшее к поселению дровосеков деревню, куда Уряд и Лонни запрещали всем ходить, чтобы, мол, никто не сбежал, не напился и не подрался с местными, которые за такое могли переломать все кости.</p>
<p>— Зачем?</p>
<p>— Тате скоро рожать, — отозвалась Катерина.</p>
<p>— И?</p>
<p>— Ребенку приданое нужно, хоть какое-то. Тата с Юргеном не стали ничего заранее готовить, ни клочка ткани для детских вещей не взяли, боялись, что она опять ребенка скинет. Теперь-то уж ясно, что в срок родит, а у него ни пеленки, ни распашонки. Хоть люльку Юрген на днях сделал.</p>
<p>— А ты тут при чем?</p>
<p>— Так кому еще идти-то? — удивилась Катерина. — Больше и некому. Светла еще с лихорадкой лежит, у Саны рука не зажила, остальным надо за хозяйством присматривать, да и не хотят они никуда идти.</p>
<p>— Тогда пусть Юрген идет, жена его, ему о ней и заботиться, — сказал Александр. — Куда ты одна по лесу попрешься? Жить надоело? Еще чего не хватало! Нечего рисковать.</p>
<p>Катерина помолчала и сказала мягко:</p>
<p>— Не переживай, все со мной нормально будет. Юргена никто не отпустит, да и не смыслит он в этом ничего. Я леса не боюсь. Да и сколько раз я ходила кору целебную собирать — и ничего. Не нужна я ему. Не беспокойся.</p>
<p>— Я и не беспокоюсь, — быстро заверил ее Александр, который сомневался, что Катерина точно знает, чего хочет и чего не хочет лес. — За тебя не беспокоюсь, а за свою будущую корону, которую мне без тебя не получить, — очень даже.</p>
<p>— Не волнуйся, никуда она от тебя не денется, — успокоила его Катерина. — К тому же роды ведь тоже мне принимать, а для этого кое-что купить надо.</p>
<p>Александр мог бы упереться и запретить ей идти, но, во-первых, это было бесполезно, потому что, как выяснилась, его жена была упрямее ослицы, и уж если ей что втемяшивалось в голову — не переубедишь. А во-вторых, Юрген, как-никак, стал Александру почти как боевой товарищ, а свои своих не бросают.</p>
<p>— Ладно, но попробуй только не вернуться! — проворчал Александр.</p>
<p>Даже не глядя на нее, Александр знал, что она улыбнулась.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>Весь день Александр был как на иголках. Все у него валилось из рук, все шло не так.</p>
<p>— Да не дергайся ты так, — добродушно пробасил Потапкин, когда они сели перекусить. — Ничего с твоей жинкой не случится. Она у тебя вон какая!</p>
<p>— Какая? — сварливо уточнил Александр, ковыряясь в каше.</p>
<p>— Знающая, — спокойно ответил Потапкин. — Травки всякие ведает, зелья варить умеет, по лесу без опаски ходит. Видел, как она кролика разделывала? Она за себя постоять сумеет, будь покоен.</p>
<p>Если подумать… Если подумать, нынешняя Катерина разительно отличалась от той замарашки с затравленным взглядом, какой Александр ее впервые увидел. Здесь, в лесу, она была все такой же молчаливой, но гораздо более уверенной в себе. Спокойной. Не робкой, а скорее задумчивой. Упрямой. И да, кролика она разделывала при нем, невероятно быстро и ловко, большим острым ножом, с которым она явно умела обращаться. Однако у Александра все равно не получалось посмотреть на нее глазами окружающих. Для всех в поселке лесорубов она была ведуньей, может, и не самой сильной, но вполне умелой и не робкого десятка. Для Александра она оставалась зашуганной нищенкой с неожиданно проявившейся настойчивостью и знанием трав.</p>
<p>После обеда Александр сумел взять себя в руки и почти выбросил из головы мысли о Катерине. Он сам не ожидал, что испытает такое облегчение и радость, увидев ее дома, живую и невредимую. Катерина грела руки у очага, задумчиво глядя на огонь, и когда она подняла голову и улыбнулась вошедшему Александру, у него почему-то перехватило дыхание.</p>
<p>— Привет.</p>
<p>— Живая? Это радует, я думал, твои кости уж обглодали волки, — проворчал Александр вместо приветствия.</p>
<p>Улыбка Катерины увяла, но до конца не исчезла. Александр почувствовал себя так, словно выставил ночевать на лютый мороз любимую охотничью суку со всем ее приплодом.</p>
<p>— Я принесла подарок, — сказала Катерина и протянула ему большую румяную плюшку, щедро облитую сахарной глазурью.</p>
<p>Прежде Александр предпочитал любым сладостям кусок сочного мяса, но теперь обрадовался этой плюшке так, словно это была запеченная баранья нога. Он взял ее и уже хотел было впиться зубами в ее сахарную мякоть, но в последнюю секунду остановился и протянул плюшку Катерине. Та немного удивленно посмотрела на плюшку, затем перевела взгляд на Александра и, улыбнувшись, покачала головой и сказала мягко:</p>
<p>— Нет, спасибо, я уже поела. Это тебе. Я специально выбирала самую аппетитную.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, — искренне ответил Александр и в один присест умял плюшку. — Что говорят в деревне? — спросил он, еще не дожевав.</p>
<p>— Ничего, — вздохнула Катерина. — Они там все на редкость неразговорчивые и не слишком дружелюбные. Это совсем небольшая деревня, никаких лавок… и никаких чужаков. Я и не рассчитывала купить новые распашонки, надеялась, что хотя бы ткань для них найти удастся или кто-то ненужные вещи в приличном состоянии продаст. Продали. Одна старая вдова, у которой ни один ребенок больше года не прожил. Ни один из девяти.</p>
<p>Остатки плюшки застряли у Александра в горле.</p>
<p>— Наверное, поэтому она единственная решилась пустить меня на порог и хоть что-то мне сказать, — продолжила Катерина. — Ей уже терять нечего. Она сказала, что Тата выбрала самое худшее место и время, чтобы рожать. Посоветовала бежать из леса, пока не поздно. Правда, тут же добавила, что никто ей, то есть Тате, сбежать теперь никто не даст. И нам тоже. «Как и всем остальным до вас» — ее точные слова.</p>
<p>— И это все? — спросил Александр, поняв, что продолжения не будет. — Ты ей веришь?</p>
<p>Еще месяца два назад ему и в голову не пришло бы полагаться на ее суждения в вопросах жизни и смерти.</p>
<p>— Да, — кивнула Катерина.</p>
<p>— Тогда почему мы еще здесь? Собирайся, — приказал Александр.</p>
<p>— Нет. Я не могу. Мы не можем.</p>
<p>— Что значит «не можем»? Конечно, можем. Собирайся давай.</p>
<p>— Во-первых, ночь на дворе, куда мы пойдем? А во-вторых, мы не можем их бросить. Тате скоро рожать.</p>
<p>— Да плевать мне на твою Тату! — прорычал Александр. — Завтра же бежим отсюда! Выходим, как только начнет светать.</p>
<p>Он дернул ее за руку, пытаясь поднять на ноги, но Катерина словно приросла к месту.</p>
<p>— Нет, — твердо повторила Катерина. — Я не брошу Тату. Кроме меня ей здесь некому помочь. Я обещала, что приму у нее ребенка. И, потом, тебе-то, допустим, амулет поможет уйти,  а меня лес будет водить по кругу, пока я не свалюсь замертво. Да и куда нам идти? На что домой доберемся? Пешком по зиме мы не дойдем. На что потом жить будем?</p>
<p>— Что, ты предлагаешь остаться здесь, где нас могут в любую минуту?..</p>
<p>Александр осекся, не очень представляя, что именно — и кто именно — могли сделать с ними в этом лесу, но он точно знал, это будет что-то малоприятное. Мягко, очень мягко выражаясь. Даже война не пугала его так, как этот лес. На войне было понятно, чего ждать и чем все могло закончиться. Здесь ему приходилось действовать вслепую, и это нервировало. На несколько секунд в хижине повисла гнетущая тишина.</p>
<p>— Я предлагаю немного подождать и придумать план, — сказала, наконец, Катерина, не отрывая взгляда от пламени. — Мы обязательно выберемся отсюда, все вместе, не только ты и я, но сначала надо придумать, как это сделать и остаться в живых.</p>
<p>— Какой план? Ты хотя бы знаешь, что нам угрожает?</p>
<p>— Я… У меня есть догадки, — тяжело вздохнула Катерина, — но от них мало толка, пока я не выясню точно.</p>
<p>— Не хочешь поделиться догадками с умными людьми? — спросил Александр.</p>
<p>— Ты все равно не сможешь помочь и… Я не хочу произносить этого вслух.</p>
<p>— Ты это серьезно? Это все, что ты можешь сказать? — возмутился Александр. — Выкладывай.</p>
<p>— Нет, это опасно. Ты много знаешь о колдовстве?</p>
<p>Ровным счетом ничего, но признаваться в этом Александр не желал. Правда, самое главное он все же знал: там, где дело касалось колдовства, ни в чем нельзя было быть уверенным. Ничего не стоило принимать на веру. Нельзя было ни на секунду расслабляться и считать, что все не так плохо, как кажется, что справиться с колдовством легко. К счастью, Катерина успела изучить его достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать без слов.</p>
<p>— Вот именно, — почти триумфально сказала она. — У нас еще есть время. Если уж бежать, то, по крайней мере, с припасами и оружием. Надо подготовиться. Надо попробовать выяснить, что происходит.</p>
<p>— Ты-то почему так уверена, что справишься? Ты даже не знаешь наверняка, с чем мы имеем дело.</p>
<p>— Я… Я не уверена. Но какой у нас выбор? На войне ты тоже бросал безоружные войска в бой, даже не проведя разведку?</p>
<p>— Хорошо, — скрипнув зубами, сказал Александр. — Мы подождем, но недолго. Пусть твоя Тата рожает, но если к тому времени ничего не прояснится, мы в любом случае бежим, и что как выйдет, так выйдет.</p>
<p>— Ладно, — с явной неохотой согласилась Катерина.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>Тата родила аккурат в канун Йоля.</p>
<p>Утром Александр и остальные ушли в лес как обычно, а когда вернулись вечером, уставшие и голодные — день выдался особенно тяжелым, — их встретила сияющая Сана.</p>
<p>— Иди, Юрген, познакомься с дочкой.</p>
<p>Юрген побледнел, покраснел, расплылся в улыбке и помчался в дом. Товарищи проводили его громкими поздравлениями с редкими вкраплениями сочувствия: «Ладно, пусть первая девка, потом еще пацанов нарожаете». Всех остальных мужчин Сана пригласила в холостяцкий дом, где уже был накрыт роскошный по их меркам стол. Даже Уряд с Лонни не могли помешать всем отпраздновать Йоль и рождение дочери Юргена и Таты. Катерина присоединилась к ним минут через десять: вид у нее был еще более измученный, чем лесорубов, но довольный, хотя залегшая между бровей складка никак не хотела исчезать. Она села рядом с Александром и, к его удивлению, первым делом выпила стопку сивухи.</p>
<p>— Мамочки, как же мне было страшно! — шепотом призналась она.</p>
<p>Не то чтобы Александр жаждал узнать что-то родах Таты, но Катерина казалась такой потерянной, что он внезапно решил поддержать ее.</p>
<p>— Были проблемы?</p>
<p>— Да, нет, с Татой и девочкой все в порядке. Все очень быстро закончилось, а то, бывает, роды несколько дней длятся. И легко все получилось. Просто… я не думала, что это все бывает так тяжело и страшно.</p>
<p>— Подожди, как это – «не думала»? — шепотом спросил Александр, пока остальные пили за здоровье новорожденной. — Ты же раньше принимала роды.</p>
<p>— Ну… — Катя опустила голову и выпила еще сивухи. — Я видела, как принимала роды повитуха. Несколько раз. Я хорошо знала, что надо делать. В теории. А как оказалось, что я одна за Тату с ребенком отвечаю, так у меня поджилки затряслись.</p>
<p>Александр поперхнулся хлебом с салом и отхлебнул из стакана, который не глядя взял со стола. Закашлявшись от мерзкой сивухи, он судорожно сглотнул и просипел:</p>
<p>— Завтра же утром. И не хочу ничего слышать! Я хочу жить на практике, а не в теории. Надо будет — за волосы тебя потащу.</p>
<p>Видимо, у него был достаточно свирепый, убедительный и непреклонный вид, потому что Катерина виновато кивнула, но тут же покачала головой и прошептала:</p>
<p>— Послезавтра. И, если у нас все получится, мы приведем сюда подмогу.</p>
<p>Александр посмотрел на ее третью опустевшую рюмку и согласился:</p>
<p>— Хорошо, послезавтра.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>Следующее утро началось с крика. Истошного женского крика, который смог разбудить даже лесорубов, спящих мертвым сном после попойки накануне. У Александра раскалывалась голова, и, судя по раздавшемуся сбоку стону, Катерина чувствовала себя не лучше. На другой половине дома с охами и вздохами проснулись Сан и Сана.</p>
<p>— Что? — сонно и хрипло спросила Катерина.</p>
<p>— Ребенок! — Выкрикнула ворвавшаяся в дом Светла. — Ребенок!</p>
<p>— Что? Что случилось? — Катерина кубарем скатилась с кровати — растрепанная, расхристанная, с пересохшими губами и красными опухшими глазами.</p>
<p>— Ребенок пропал!</p>
<p>
  <strong>Глава 11</strong>
</p>
<p>Александр, кинувшийся за Катериной и Светлой, был уверен, что в деревне уже творится настоящий хаос. Однако в действительности оказалось, что обстановка была куда спокойнее, чем можно было ожидать. Впрочем, он быстро понял, в чем была причина: часть лесорубов — из тех, кого вообще удалось добудиться, — еще не отошла от празднования, и они не до конца осознавали, что происходит, а остальные были настолько растеряны, что не представляли, что думать и, главное, что делать.</p>
<p>Юрген размахивал дубиной и орал, что всеи надо идти в лес, искать его дочку. Его поддерживал Потап, который еще сильнее размахивал топором и лишь чудом не падал — так его штормило от сивухи. Собравшиеся вокруг лесорубы старались держаться подальше от обоих и опасливо поглядывали на лес. Кто-то уже разжег на улице пару костров и воткнул в землю наскоро сделанные факелы, и оттого окруживший освещенную деревеньку предрассветный лес казался особенно мрачным и зловещим. Даже те, кто искренне хотели помочь Юргену, не горели желанием туда соваться.</p>
<p>Катерина, остановившаяся, чтобы оглядеться, схватила Александра за руку и сказала:</p>
<p>— Им нельзя туда идти! Ни за что нельзя. Останови их!</p>
<p>И прежде, чем он успел что-либо ответить, она поспешила к Тате. Остановить? Ей легко говорить. Во-первых, а Александра она спросила, надо ему это или нет? Не надо. Хотят идти — пускай идут, лишь бы его в это не втягивали. Во-вторых, попробуй, останови решительных и полупьяных лесорубов, которые хотят спасти похищенного ребенка. Особенно отца этого самого ребенка. Кстати, кем похищенного-то? Ясное дело, что не кем-то из обитателей деревеньки, а значит, оставался лишь один вариант, и это было худшим, что могло случиться с новорожденным ребенком. А в-третьих… Война, которую Александр так не хотел вспоминать, закрепила его навыки из довоенной жизни и научила новым. Например, тому, что когда враг затих и ничего не предпринимает, надо мгновенно насторожиться и идти в разведку. Именно благодаря этому Александр заметил, что Уряд и Лонни, которых он обычно старался игнорировать как совершенно ничтожных личностей, замерли в сторонке, и на их лицах даже издалека можно  было разглядеть изумление пополам с ужасом. Одного этого было достаточно, чтобы понять, что они что-то знают, но Александр сомневался, что они что-то расскажут. Рассказали бы, если бы поверили, что тот же Потап порубит их сейчас на мелкие кусочки, но ведь не поверят, и правильно сделают, потому что никто из лесорубов не был на такое способен. Ну, кроме самого Александра, но он лично пачкать об них руки не собирался, больно надо.</p>
<p>Сунув два пальца в рот, Александр громко свистнул — еще одно умение, зачем-то полученное им на войне, — и громко скомандовал:</p>
<p>— Тихо. Потап, положи топор. Положи, положи. Головы врагам надо рубить, а ты ее чуть только что Лансу не снес. Молодец. Что случилось?</p>
<p>— Так это… ребеночек… того. Пропал, —объяснил Захар.</p>
<p>— Меня Тата разбудила, — хрипло сказал Юрген. — Растолкала она меня, значит, и говорит, мол сходи забери у Светлы Риночку. Это мы дочку так решили назвать: Рина. Тата почему-то решила, что ее Светла понянчить забрала. Ну, я к Светле — а девочки там и нет. Говорит, она ее не брала и вообще никто к нам не заходил. Сама-то Светла еще спать не ложилась, худо ей было, вот она то и дело на улицу выскакивала, а там как все по домам разошлись, так и все. Ну, я и кинулся остальных будить, да только ясно, что… — Тут он запнулся, потому что ничего ему не было ясно.</p>
<p>— Ясно, что так ребенка могла утащить… — Александр тоже осекся, потому что не хотел быть тем, кто первым произнесет это вслух.</p>
<p>— Нечистая, — выдохнул Захар, и все вокруг невольно вздрогнули.</p>
<p>— Вот именно, — сказал Александр. — Куда вы собрались идти? Куда вам против нечистой тягаться? И ребенка не найдете, и сами сгинете. Тут умелый подход нужен.</p>
<p>«Точно», «Дело говорит», «И то верно», — забормотали те, кто совершенно не желал идти в лес. однако, Юрген решительно настроенный готов был отправиться на поиски дочки даже один. Вернее, в компании Потапа, которого не слишком напугала нечистая. Он сейчас вообще ничего не боялся, потому что плохо соображал, что происходит, и вполне мог пойти в одиночку с одним лишь топором против стаи волков.</p>
<p>— Юрген, если ты сейчас поспешишь и наломаешь дров, то Тата останется и без ребенка, и без мужа. Ты этого хочешь? — посмотрев ему в глаза, спросил Александр.</p>
<p>Юрген первым отвел взгляд и сник.</p>
<p>— Но дочка же… — пробормотал он потерянно.</p>
<p>— Мы сделаем все возможное, чтобы ее найти, но сначала нам нужен план, — заявил Александр. — Иди к Тате, ты ей сейчас нужен. Сегодня мы не работаем, — громко добавил он, обращаясь к остальным. — Это может быть опасно. Всем лучше собраться в одном доме и быть начеку.</p>
<p>Пока лесорубы с энтузиазмом с ним соглашались, стараясь встречаться взглядом с Юргеном, Александр пристально и выразительно посмотрел на Уряда и Лонни, словно бросая им вызов: осмелятся они возразить или нет. Лонни, кажется, попытался было что-то вякнуть, но Уряд его одернул, и они поспешно скрылись в своем доме.</p>
<p>— Рассказывай, — приказал Александр Катерине, когда они вернулись к себе, в то время как большинство лесорубов снова набились в «холостяцкий» дом, а Юрген вернулся к Тате.</p>
<p>— Ты и сам все слышал, — рассеянно отозвалась Катерина, явно думая о чем-то своем.</p>
<p>— Катерина.</p>
<p>— Что? Я не знаю, что случилось, я спала, как и ты.</p>
<p>— Но ты догадываешься.</p>
<p>— Ты тоже. Сам сказал — нечистая.</p>
<p>— Это не объяснение, — отрезал Александр.</p>
<p>Катерина тяжело вздохнула и села на топчан.</p>
<p>— Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? — устало спросила она. — Мы в лесу, и магия такого… размаха здесь подвластна либо лешим, либо лесной ведьме. Лешим человеческие дети ни к чему, так что…</p>
<p>— Я так и предполагал, — мрачно ответил Александр.</p>
<p>Про лесных ведьм слышали все. В основном то, что они опасны и надо держаться от них подальше, потому что вырваться из их рук живым было дано не каждому. То есть практически никому.</p>
<p>— Если бы у нас было больше времени… но у нас его нет, — закрыв лицо ладонью, сказала Катерина. — Вот что: я пойду искать ведьму, но для этого мне понадобится твой амулет. Ты оставайся дома и никуда не выходи, а еще лучше — ступай к остальным, там безопаснее. Думаю, ведьме сейчас не до тебя, так что вряд ли она попробует что-то тебе сделать. Я…</p>
<p>— Так, стоп, — перебил ее Александр. — Куда ты пойдешь?</p>
<p>— Искать ведьму и Риночку. До ночи ей ничего не грозит. Надо же было Тате так невовремя родить, — всплеснула руками Катерина. — Перед самым Йолем.</p>
<p>— Ей об этом скажи, — буркнул Александр. — Никуда ты не пойдешь, еще чего не хватало. Ведьму она собралась искать! Как? Ты что, знаешь, где она живет? Но даже если и так, ты что, думаешь, что она расшаркается перед тобой и просто отдаст тебе ребенка?</p>
<p>— Я думаю, что я подкрадусь к ней и убью, — просто ответила Катерина.</p>
<p>У Александра не было уже сил даже на то, чтобы рассмеяться.</p>
<p>— Одолжишь топор у Потапа? — только и спросил он.</p>
<p>Вместо ответа Катерина запустила руку под топчан и, пошарив там, достала нож.</p>
<p>— Чистое железо, — сказала она. — Мне его та вдова из деревни дала. Только таким и можно наверняка убить лесную ведьму. Главное — найти ее, но я как-нибудь справлюсь.</p>
<p>— Забудь, я тебя никуда не пущу, — коротко сказал Александр.</p>
<p>— Ты… ты… Это же ребенок!</p>
<p>— У которого есть отец, вон он пусть и идет, а тебя я не пущу.</p>
<p>— Юрген не справится, тут надо хоть немного знать о колдовстве.</p>
<p>— А ты, значит, героиня и спасительница? Это опасно, я запрещаю.</p>
<p>— Не смей! — взвилась Катерина. Вскочив на ноги, она чувствительно ткнула Александра кулачком в плечо и прошипела: — Ты, самодовольный эгоистичный ублюдок! Это же ребенок. Новорожденный беззащитный ребенок, которого некому больше спасти!</p>
<p>— Ты так уверена, что у тебя это получится? Ты же не колдуешь, сама мне говорила. Или врала? Отвечай, врала или нет.</p>
<p>— Нет, — с явной неохотой признала Катерина.</p>
<p>— Вот именно. Ты не колдунья, но ты надеешься каким-то чудом найти логово лесной ведьмы, подкрасться к ней и убить! И все это до полуночи. Ты всерьез веришь, что тебе это удастся? Я вот очень в этом сомневаюсь. Девочка… Мне тоже ее жалко, но ее я даже в глаза не видел, а к тебе я уже привык. К тому же от тебя моя корона зависит, не забыла? Нет, никуда я тебя не пущу, и думать забудь.</p>
<p>— Да неужели? Тогда я сейчас пойду и расскажу всем, что я могу спасти Риночку, а ты меня не пускаешь. Представляешь, что они сделают? Особенно Юрген.</p>
<p>Александр скрипнул зубами и вынужден был признать, что его скрутят в бараний рог и отправят Катерину в лес. Идиоты.</p>
<p>— Хорошо. Тогда я иду с тобой.</p>
<p>— Что? Нет, это опасно, у нас только один амулет, и…</p>
<p>— Плевать. Как-нибудь справимся. Но одну я тебя не отпущу, — отрезал Александр. — Или мы отправляемся вместе, или я сейчас тебя связываю, затыкаю рот кляпом и увожу отсюда. Остальные и глазом моргнуть не успеют.</p>
<p>Хм, пожалуй, он дал маху. Надо было сразу так и поступить. Может, еще не поздно? Что-то он совсем потерял хватку…</p>
<p>— Хорошо, — после долгого молчания глухо ответила Катерина, судя по всему, решив, что бесполезно тратить время на споры. — Я… я знаю немного защитных заклятий, может, они сработают. Амулет будет на тебе, как безопаснее, и нож ты возьмешь. Я отвлеку ведьму, а ты подкрадешься к ней и убьешь. Кто знает, вдруг это впрямь сработает?</p>
<p>— Чтобы это проверить, надо найти ведьму. Ты хоть представляешь в каком направлении ее искать?</p>
<p>— Нет, — прикусив губу, ответила Катерина. — Обычно лешие ненавидят ведьм, захвативших их территорию. Можно было бы спросить у них, но я не уверена, что кто-то захочет отозваться на мой зов. Тем более что это может быть опасно для них.</p>
<p>— Я знаю того, кто может помочь. Идем.</p>
<p>Вот зачем, зачем Александр это сказал? Они ведь могли просто поплутать по лесу и спокойно вернуться в деревеньку, признав свое поражение. Он не сомневался, что самостоятельно они ни за что не отыскали бы ведьму. А теперь все же придется отправляться к ней логово.</p>
<p>Дойдя до границы деревеньки и леса, Александр выдохнул, снял амулет, положил его на землю и сказал, чувствуя себя донельзя глупо:</p>
<p>— Я… пусть тот леший, который мне должен, появится передо мной.</p>
<p>Катерина выгнула бровь, но промолчала. Несколько долгих минут ничего не происходило, и когда Александр уже готов был с облегчением заявить, что ничего не вышло, сбоку раздалось сухое раздраженное покашливание.</p>
<p>— Далече ты забрался, чтобы должок стребовать, — скрипуче сказал леший. — Твое счастье, что я тебя еще не забыл. Говори быстрее, и я пойду, а то и лес это чужой, и места здесь больно нехорошие.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, что пришел, — отозвался Александр. — Мы хотим знать, где живет лесная ведьма.</p>
<p>— Ишь ты, — покачал головой леший. — Смелые какие. На что она вам?</p>
<p>— Убить хотим, — честно сказала Катерина.</p>
<p>Леший отрывисто засмеялся.</p>
<p>— Смелые и глупые. Будто бы ее так просто убить. На смерть вас верную отправить просите, а я так долги не отдаю, не дело это.</p>
<p>— Мы справимся, — ответила Катерина. — У нас есть нож и амулет сокрытия, нам лишь надо выяснить, как ее найти.</p>
<p>— Амулет у них есть… Ты, девонька, или заблуждаешься, или врешь и ему, и себе, а врать нехорошо. — И он погрозил Катерине пальцем.</p>
<p>— В смысле? — нахмурился Александр.</p>
<p>— Я не… Все не так, — не обращая на него внимания, сказала Катерина лешему.  — Нас ведь будет двое. Она отвлечется на одного, а второй с амулетом ее прикончит. Пожалуйста, она похитила из деревни новорожденного ребенка, нам надо успеть его спасти! К тому же мы освободим от ведьмы лес, разве здешним лешим это не понравится?</p>
<p>— Хм, а ты и впрямь в это веришь. Ну что ж, тогда слушайте: пройдете вон в ту сторону, мимо трехглавой осины, дойдете до большого куста бузины, свернете налево, потом, после дуба в пять обхватов, еще раз налево, пройдете мимо болота, потом через маковую поляну, а там уже и ведьмин дом будет виден. Да только не думайте, что это будет легко.</p>
<p>— Мы и не думаем, — сказал Александр.</p>
<p>— Думаете. Все так думают, пока не начнут путь. Все, пошел я, нельзя мне здесь дольше оставаться. Долг я свой отдал сполна, так что прощайте.</p>
<p>И он исчез у них на глазах.</p>
<p>Снова надев амулет, Александр спросил у Катерины:</p>
<p>— Что он имел в виду под враньем?</p>
<p>— По дороге объясню, — ответила Катерина, уже торопясь к их дому. — Надо быстро собраться и идти.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>Александр каждый день рубил в этом лесу деревья, но сейчас он казался ему совершенно незнакомым, мрачным и еще более опасным, чем раньше.</p>
<p>— Вранье, амулет, — напомнил он Катерине, как только они ступили за границу деревеньки.</p>
<p>— Ты знаешь, кто такие лесные ведьмы? — спросила вместо ответа Катерина.</p>
<p>— Ведьмы, которые живут в лесу, нет? — ядовито сказал Александр.</p>
<p>— Ну, в общем, да. Но ты знаешь, почему именно они селятся в лесу? Лесные ведьмы — это ведьмы, которые однажды сделали огромную ошибку в каком-нибудь очень сложном и опасном заклинании, и теперь для того, чтобы выжить, им требуется чужая жизненная сила. В городах и деревнях их легко вычислить, поэтому они перебираются в лес. Там они тянут силу из живности, из деревьев, из самой земли, и лешие ничего не могут с этим поделать, даже они не могут тягаться с ведьмами. Вот почему ты не слышал ни пения птиц, ни других звуков леса: на самом деле он мертв. Для остальных ведьма поддерживала иллюзию, чтобы лесорубы не разбежались раньше времени, но тебе амулет позволял увидеть истину.</p>
<p>— Зачем ей лесорубы?</p>
<p>— Чтобы рано или поздно вытянуть из них силы. Заметил, что хоть живности вокруг и не осталось, а деревья все живые, стройные, идеальные для рубки? Это ее рук дело. Вдова из деревни сказала, что не мы первые здесь работаем, а все остальные до нас пропали. Подозреваю, что местный граф заключил с ведьмой выгодную сделку: она ему — хороший лес, а он ей — новые жертвы каждый год.</p>
<p>— Логично, — кинул Александр. — Так что там с ложью?</p>
<p>— Амулет защищает тебя от леших и самого леса. Ведьма же не лично за лесорубами приглядывает, а с помощью леса, он ее глаза и уши. Когда ты снял амулет, то вдруг неожиданно для нее появился, лишний неучтенный человек, невесть откуда взявшийся. Вероятно, ее это насторожило, и она решила от тебя избавиться. А потом ты снова для нее исчез. Но… — Катерина помедлила, но все же продолжила: — От ведьмы амулет защитить не в состоянии, не для того он предназначен. Она все равно почует и увидит того, на ком он надет. Может, не так четко и быстро, как простого человека, но почует. Как только ступим на ее территорию, где она полагается не на лес, а на собственные чувства  и чары, тогда она нас и засечет.</p>
<p>— Так, подожди… И ты хотела идти к ней одна? Зная, что амулет бесполезен?</p>
<p>— У меня нет выбора! Не могла же я оставить ей Риночку!</p>
<p>— Идиотка! — прорычал Александр.</p>
<p>От того, чтобы повернуть обратно прямо сейчас, таща за собой Катерину, его удерживало лишь то, что все знали, что они ушли спасать ребенка.  Теперь точно никто не даст ему удержать Катерину в деревне против ее воли, даже если он и попытается.</p>
<p>— Послушай, принеся в жертву новорожденного ребенка в Йоль, ведьма станет настолько сильной, что она уже точно не выпустит нас из леса, как бы мы ни старались сбежать, и никакой амулет нам не поможет, — убежденно сказала Катерина. — Надо уничтожить ее любой ценой.</p>
<p>— Ладно, — стиснув зубы, процедил Александр. — Но если мы вернемся живыми, я привяжу тебя к себе, и следующие два месяца никуда не отпущу, ты поняла? Хватит с меня твоего геройства.</p>
<p>Катерина лишь кивнула, а секунду спустя взяла его за руку.</p>
<p>— Может, благодаря моими защитными заклятиями и твоему амулету, я буду не так заметна лесу, — пояснила она.</p>
<p>Александр промолчал и крепче стиснул ее ледяную руку.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Глава 12</strong>
</p>
<p>Искать что-то в лесу, следуя лишь чьим-то устным описаниям, было задачей не из легких. Им повезло, что после получаса ходьбы Катерина, не видя поблизости никакой трехглавой осины, вспомнила про амулет на Александре. Точнее, про то, что с его помощью можно найти в лесу практически что угодно.</p>
<p>— Покажи, где трехглавая осина, — взяв амулет в руку, сказал Александр, и его стрелка, несколько раз дрогнув, указала на северо-запад.</p>
<p>— Мы могли бы с самого начала использовать его, чтобы найти ведьму, — проворчал Александр, — Обошлись бы без лешего, и он по-прежнему был бы мне должен.</p>
<p>— Лесная ведьма не дура, — отозвалась Катерина, — ее жилище скрыто чарами, даже амулет не поможет.</p>
<p>Александр всегда гордился тем, что в добрачные времена, кажущиеся теперь невозможно далекими и нереальными, каждый день тренировался с мечом и потому был сильнее и выносливее большинства придворных. Работа лесорубом добавила ему мускулов и сил, и потому он пока ни капли не устал. Катерина же уже запыхалась, щеки у нее покраснели, так же как и нос, которым она то и дело хлюпала, но она упорно шла вперед.</p>
<p>Когда трехглавая осина, наконец, показалась впереди, Катерина охнула и вздрогнула.</p>
<p>— Что? — напрягся Александр.</p>
<p>— Там… — Катерина отпустила его руку, шагнула вперед, поежилась и быстро снова взяла Александра за руку, отведя взгляд от дерева. — Ты не видишь?</p>
<p>— Что не вижу? Что там?</p>
<p>— Ничего. Раз не видишь, значит, на самом деле там ничего нет. Но для меня на осине висят трупы. Полуразложившиеся. Один из них клюет ворон. Они качаются на ветру, и кажется, что один из них будто бы машет рукой, зовя к себе. Когда я за тебя держусь, мне не так отчетливо их видно… к счастью.</p>
<p>— Нас здесь явно не рады видеть, — пробормотал Александр.</p>
<p>Им повезло, что неделей раньше установилась неестественно теплая для зимы погода, и после оттепели в лесу осталось не так много снега, иначе идти по нему было бы почти невозможно. Тем не менее, во многих местах он лежал твердым ледяным настилом, и Катерина не раз и не два спотыкалась и не падала только благодаря тому, что Александр крепко держал ее за руку. Вот почему, когда они проходили мимо большого куста бузины — того самого, о котором говорил леший, и Катерина споткнулась, Александр, который шел чуть впереди, не обратил на это внимания. Не успели они сделать и двух шагов после этого, как Катерина все же упала и вдруг громко закричала, дернув Александра за руку так резко, что он не смог удержать ее руку в своей.  Стремительно обернувшись, Александр увидел, что вылезший из земли корень, извивающийся, как гигантский червяк, обвил ногу Катерины и тянет ее к кусту бузины. Катерина отчаянно цеплялась руками за ледяной наст, но лишь резала ладони его острыми кромками и никак не могла ухватиться за что-то понадежнее. Одной ногой она пыталась упираться в землю, а второй, плененной, резко дрыгала, силясь освободиться от корня, но все это было бесполезно. Очнувшись от секундного ступора, Александр кинулся к ней, схватил ее и потянул на себя. Корень оказался намного, намного сильнее самого Александра, и неумолимо тащил за собой Катерину. Земля рядом с Катериной вспучилась, оттуда выполз еще один корень, замер, как змея перед атакой, и проворно оплел вторую ногу Катерины.</p>
<p>— Нож, — прохрипела Катерина, — руби их ножом.</p>
<p>Продолжая тянуть на себя Катерину одной рукой, второй Александр выхватил нож и выдохнул. Он понимал, что ему надо будет очень, очень быстро действовать, и, откровенно говоря, вовсе не был уверен в том, что у него получится. Но выбора у него не было.</p>
<p>Отпустив Катерину, он ринулся вперед и полоснул ножом один из корней, разрубив его на две части. В ответ на это второй корень еще быстрее потащил ее к кусту, чьи ветки подозрительно низко наклонились, словно готовые схватить Катерину, как только она окажется достаточно близко. Навалившись на Катерину всем телом, чтобы не дать кусту сцапать ее, Александр начал резать второй корень, который оказался толще и прочнее первого. Дотянувшиеся до него ветки бузины больно царапали шею и голову, раздирая кожу, но Александр упрямо рубил корень, продолжавший тянуть Катерину за собой. Почувствовав, как под ним взбугрилась земля, Александр зло ударил по корню, и тот, наконец, поддался и перерубился. Рывком подняв Катерину на ноги, Александр потащил ее за собой подальше от бузины и ее агрессивных корней и веток.</p>
<p>Тяжело дыша, они остановились, лишь когда были уверены, что бузина до них не дотянется. Выругавшись, Александр хотел было прислониться спиной к ближайшему дереву, но передумал: неизвестно теперь, чего ожидать от этого леса. Катерину трясло, и она обхватила себя руками за плечи, пытаясь успокоиться и отдышаться.</p>
<p>— Нам все равно надо как-то пройти мимо бузины, чтобы не заблудиться, — сказала она в конце концов.</p>
<p>— Нам надо вернуться в деревню и забыть об этом проклятом лесе, — буркнул Александр, не выпуская из руки нож.</p>
<p>Катерина, разумеется, пропустила его слова мимо ушей. Подумав, она достала из притороченного к поясу мешочка огниво и протянула его Александру.</p>
<p>— Должно помочь. Мне это кресало одна знахарка дала, сказала, что огонь от него сжигает все нечистое. Только не промахнись.</p>
<p>Александр закатил глаза, но все же взял у нее огниво. Когда они с Андреем были еще безусыми юнцами, последний, желая произвести впечатление на очаровательных придворных дам, а заодно и короля Дангара, заявлял, что обязательно найдет дракона, сразится с ним и принесет во дворец его голову и его несметные сокровища. Александр уже тогда понимал, что богатство и славу лучше зарабатывать каким-нибудь другим, менее опасным путем. Однако Андрей, несмотря на свои военные успехи, половиной которых он наверняка был обязан своей хитрости, а не доблести, что-то не встретился ни с одним завалящимся драконом. Зато Александру пришлось жениться на безродной нищенке, валить лес в мертвом лесу, сражаться с зачарованными кустами и искать опасную ведьму, чтобы ее убить. Где справедливость, а? Когда он будет королем — а он им будет, чего бы ему это ни стоило, — он организует Андрею дракона. На худой конец — ведьму. Пусть учится тому, что свое слово надо держать.</p>
<p>Из-за амулета бузина не почувствовала Александра, хотя ее ветки и уже многочисленные вылезшие из земли корни чуть пошевелились, когда он приблизился. Правда, совсем уж вплотную к кусту Александр подходить не стал, но и с такого расстояния было сложно промахнуться. Он зажег прихваченную по пути ветку и бросил ее в куст. Бузина загорелась почти мгновенно и вся сразу. Александр постоял минуту, любуясь этим зрелищем, а потом махнул рукой, подзывая Катерину.</p>
<p>— Я даже представлять не хочу, чем нас встретит дуб в пять обхватов, — мрачно заявил Александр, забирая у Катерины нож, который он оставил ей на всякий случай.</p>
<p>— Я тоже, поэтому давай побыстрее его проскочим, — предложила Катерина.</p>
<p>Можно было бы, конечно, стукнуть ее по голове, но Александр сомневался, что ему удастся выбраться живым и невредимым из леса с бесчувственной Катериной на руках. Пережить неведомый дуб казалось ему более выполнимой задачей.</p>
<p>План был прост: Александр держит в одной руке нож, во второй — факел, Катерина цепляется за его локоть, и они вдвоем как можно быстрее пробегают мимо дуба, глядя под ноги и стараясь держаться подальше от него, но все же ненамного.</p>
<p>«Нельзя отходить очень далеко от него, — сказала Катерина. — Думаю, леший не просто так назвал нам эти ориентиры. Вполне может статься, что если не пройти достаточно близко к каждому, то мы просто не найдем дорогу до дома ведьмы».</p>
<p>Их план сработал. Александр готов был утверждать это до последнего вздоха. Их не сцапали ни хищные корни, ни зловредные ветви, и им ничего не пришлось поджигать. Дуб просто закидал их желудям. Посреди зимы. Огромными желудями, которые были такими тяжелыми, словно их выточили из камня. Получив желудем прямо темечку, Александр упал бы, если бы не Катерина. Бежать под градом камней было нелегко и, прямо скажем, больно, но они все же справились.</p>
<p>— Если из-за тебя я останусь глухим, я тебе этого не прощу, — сказал Александр, потер распухшее и горящее ухо, в которое попал тяжеленный желудь, и осторожно промокнул оторванным от подола рубахи куском ткани глубокую кровоточащую рану на лбу Катерины.</p>
<p>Она лишь улыбнулась, кивнула и поморщилась от боли.</p>
<p>— Надо идти, — сказала она, нетвердо вставая на ноги. — У нас остается совсем мало времени.</p>
<p>— Я ожидал от дуба чего-нибудь похуже, — заметил Александр. — Обстрел килограммовыми желудями не так страшен, как ожившая бузина.</p>
<p>— Думаю… думаю, если бы тебя убило первым же желудем, ты бы так не говорил. Нам просто повезло. И, потом, подозреваю, что даже ведьма не может полностью зачаровать такой старый и сильный дуб, как этот. Он был частью свободного леса задолго до нее и вряд ли так легко смирился с рабством.</p>
<p>— Ты так говоришь, как будто он живой.</p>
<p>— Конечно. Ну, определенном смысле. Иначе какой был бы смысл в леших? Мертвым не нужны защитники и хранители.</p>
<p>— Ты много знаешь о лесах.</p>
<p>— Только кое-что.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>Болото, вопреки царившей зиме, даже и не думало замерзать. От него поднимались дурно пахнувшие испарения, и Александр готов был поклясться, что где-то в его глубине квакали лягушки.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, что нам надо пройти мимо, а не через него, — пробурчал себе под нос Александр. — Не хватало еще утонуть.</p>
<p>И, конечно же, накаркал. Им казалось, что они шли на расстоянии нескольких метров от кромки болота, по твердой земле, и поэтому Александр даже не сразу понял, что произошло, когда сделал очередной шаг вперед и едва ли не мгновенно погрузился по грудь в затягивающую жижу.</p>
<p>«Не двигайся!», — хором крикнули они с Катериной друг другу.</p>
<p>Александр впился пальцами в крошечную кочку размером с его кулак и постарался успокоиться.</p>
<p>— Не двигайся, — повторил он Катерине, стараясь дышать как можно медленнее и не паниковать. — Отойди осторожно назад.</p>
<p>Глядя на него огромными испуганными глазами, она кивнула и попятилась.</p>
<p>— Я… я с-сейчас. Надо… палку, надо найти палку.</p>
<p>— Подожди! Сначала привяжи себя вон к тому дереву, — сказал Александр, радуясь, что им пришло в голову захватить с собой веревку.</p>
<p>Катерина с сосредоточенным видом кивнула, один конец веревки привязала к дереву, вторым обвязалась сама и, взяв в руки ранее найденную крепкую длинную палку, легла на живот и начала медленно и неуклюже, но решительно ползти в сторону Александра, который все глубже погружался в болото и с огромным трудом сдерживался, чтобы не начать дрыгать руками и ногами, пытаясь освободиться самостоятельно. Теория и логика не очень-то помогали победить почти животный страх, который все больше и больше овладевал Александром. Он уже готов был поддаться этому страху, когда до него, наконец, дотянулся конец палки, которую держала Катерина. Ухватившись за нее, Александр сделал глубокий вдох и начал осторожно и неторопливо вытягивать себя из болота. Разумеется, оно не хотело его отпускать, но покрасневшая от усилий Катерина, стиснув зубы, так сильно, хотя и аккуратно, тянула на себя палку, помогая Александру, что болото в конце концов сдалось.</p>
<p>Александр не помнил, как он оказался на твердой — теперь уже точно твердой! — земле. Когда он пришел в себя, то обнаружил, что они с Катериной лежат под деревом, тяжело дыша.</p>
<p>— Надо развести костер и высушить тебя, — сказала Катерина, когда Александр и сам сообразил, что ему зуб на зуб не попадает от холода.</p>
<p>— В-времени н-нет. С-солнце скоро н-нач-чнет садит-т-ться.</p>
<p>— Так ты никуда не дойдешь, — покачала головой Катерина. — Мы недолго.</p>
<p>Александр не стал говорить ей, что за «недолго» он не успеет высушиться. Ему отчаянно хотелось хоть немного передохнуть и немного согреться.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>— У меня была сестра, — сказала вдруг Катерина, когда они сидели у костра.</p>
<p>Точнее, Александр сидел, прикрыв голые ноги плащом Катерины, пока та пыталась хоть немного высушить над чахлым костерком его штаны.</p>
<p>— Правда, всего несколько часов, — продолжила Катерина. — Она родилась намного раньше срока и не дожила до конца дня. Она была такая крошечная, что ничто в мире не могло бы ее спасти. Но у меня есть шанс помочь Риночке, вернуть ее живой родителям, и просто не могу сделать вид, что меня это не касается и оставить ее ведьме. Понимаешь?</p>
<p>Вообще-то, Александр не очень понимал, но списал все на странную и непостижимую женскую душу. Ну, и полное отсутствие логического мышления. Однако потом он немного подумал и сказал:</p>
<p>— Мой отец умер на охоте. Практически у меня на руках. Он… Он был не самым трезвым охотником в тот день, и, будь он растерзан волком или диким кабаном, его смерть считалась бы если не благородной, то, по крайней мере… приемлемой. Вместо этого он не удержался в седле и сломал себе шею. — Он замолк и пожал плечами, не зная, что еще сказать. Не зная, зачем он вообще поведал ей эту историю, о которой сам не любил вспоминать.</p>
<p>Катерина с сочувствием посмотрела на него, потом подошла  и неловко обняла.</p>
<p>— Держи, — сказала он пару мгновений спустя и протянула ему еще сырые штаны. — Пора идти.</p>
<p>— Знаешь, если ты сегодня погибнешь, то это будет благородная и героическая смерть, — добавила Катерина, когда они снова тронулись в путь. — Но я надеюсь, что этого не случится. </p>
<p>— А уж я-то как на это надеюсь… — хмыкнул Александр.</p>
<p>Не меньше, а может, даже и больше, он надеялся на то, что мокрые промерзшие штаны не помешают ему в будущем стать отцом.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>— Так, — сказал Александр, резко остановившись, когда они уже были далеко от болота — Подожди. Какая маковая поляна? Зима на дворе. Как мы узнаем, маковая это поляна или нет?</p>
<p>— Думаю, что как-нибудь да поймем.</p>
<p>— Как? Предлагаешь обойти все поляны вокруг?</p>
<p>— Предлагаю начать вон с той, а там посмотрим, — отозвалась Катерина и кивком показала на виднеющуюся впереди между деревьев поляну.</p>
<p>Та была занесена снегом — поди разбери, росли здесь летом маки или нет. А если все же росли, то от этой поляны не стоило ожидать ничего хорошего.</p>
<p>— Ну, пошли, что ли, — сказал Александр, когда они в некоторой нерешительности остановились на краю поляны.</p>
<p>Он на всякий случай зажег факел, поудобнее перехватил железный нож, и они с Катериной ступили на поляну. На первый взгляд, точнее, после первых нескольких шагов это была обычная лесная поляна. Однако какое-то шестое чувство, о котором Александр и не подозревал, подсказывало ему, что что-то с этим местом было не так. Хотя, возможно, это на него так действовал амулет. Так или иначе, они осторожно пошли дальше, пока Катерина не пошатнулась и не привалилась к нему.</p>
<p>— Что? — бешено оглядываясь по сторонам, спросил Александр, но так и не увидел никакой угрозы.</p>
<p>— Н-ничего. Просто… Не знаю. Не поняла, — ответила Катерина. — Идем.</p>
<p>Они с опаской пошли дальше, и Александр уже готов был поверить, что это либо не та поляна, либо та, но почему-то безвредная, когда Катерина охнула и снова прижалась к нему, уткнувшись лбом в его плечо.</p>
<p>— Это м-маки, — запинаясь, выговорила она. — Они забирают воспоминания. Я… что-то связанное с мамой. Не помню. Надо идти.</p>
<p>Они успели сделать еще несколько шагов, но тут Катерина остановилась как вкопанная и схватилась за голову.</p>
<p>— Папа… — простонала она. — Забыла, все забыла. Что-то хорошее.</p>
<p>Она тяжело дышала, а в ее глазах появилось отсутствующее выражение. Она неуверенно шагнула вперед на заплетающихся ногах, опять застыла и недоуменно посмотрела на Александра, будто бы не понимала, где она и что происходит. Он хотел было что-то сделать… что-то, но он забыл, что именно. Вместо этого он подумал почему-то первом бале Киры, который состоялся незадолго до того, как Кристина сбежала к тому заморскому принцу. Тогда Кира сияла, как полуденное солнце, прокравшаяся на бал Кристина была еще беззаботной и шкодливой тринадцатилетней девчонкой, а сам Александр, который и организовывал этот бал, в кои-то веки не думал ни об отце, ни о том, как заполучить корону и избавиться от Андрея, — он просто веселился и был счастлив… кажется. Снова подумав о том дне, Александр вдруг забыл, и какое у Киры было платье, и как они танцевали первый танец, и кто был среди приглашенных, и… Он тряхнул головой и вернулся в реальность. Катерина стояла, словно окаменев, и Александр, стиснув зубы, взвалил ее на плечо и понес вперед.</p>
<p>Поляна, которая еще недавно была обычной лесной полянкой, теперь показалась Александру поистине огромной. Он все шел и шел, сначала довольно бодро, а потом все медленнее и медленнее, спотыкаясь и тяжело дыша, едва не роняя Катерину, но другой край поляны все никак не приближался и не приближался. У Александра уже дрожали ноги и онемело плечо, и он ничего так не хотел, кроме как сесть на землю и передохнуть. Он и сам не понимал, почему он еще этого не сделал, продолжая упорно брести вперед.</p>
<p>Поляна закончилась совершенно неожиданно. Еще секунду назад Александр был уверен, что ему надо пройти еще как минимум полкилометра, а сейчас он уже сгрузил Катерину на землю и сидел рядом с ней под деревом и пытался отдышаться. Через несколько минут Катерина со стоном пришла в себя и спросила слабым голосом:</p>
<p>— Что?.. Что случилось?</p>
<p>— Понятия не имею, — честно признался Александр. — Что ты помнишь?</p>
<p>— Я… Мама и папа…. Я не помню. Воспоминания о детстве куда-то делись. Я знаю, что они были, но я ничего не помню.</p>
<p>Александр искоса посмотрел на нее и уточнил:</p>
<p>— А кто ты есть, ты вообще помнишь? И что мы тут делаем?</p>
<p>— Это — помню, — твердо сказала Катерина. — Кажется, пропали только самые хорошие воспоминания. Спасибо. Если бы не ты, я бы так и осталась на этой поляне.</p>
<p>— Если бы не амулет, — пробурчал Александр, но улыбалась-то Катерина ему, а не амулету, и это было неожиданно приятно.</p>
<p>Катерина прерывисто выдохнула и глухо сказала:</p>
<p>— Ведьма должна быть совсем близко.</p>
<p>— Ну, пошли тогда.</p>
<p>И они пошли к ведьме.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Глава 13</strong>
</p>
<p>Ведьма была совсем не такой, какой ее представляла Катерина. Ну, не то чтобы она вообще ее хоть как-то представляла, не до того ей было, но если бы представляла, то неопрятной старухой или злобной худой высокомерной стервой. Встретившая ее на пороге ведьма была немногим старше самой Катерины, с румяными круглыми щеками, темными вьющимися волосами и мягкой улыбкой. Да и дом ее вовсе не был похож на зловещее обиталище ведьмы: обычный деревянный дом с белыми резными ставенками и крыльцом. Насколько Катерина видела в сгустившейся тьме, которую рассеивал лишь слабый свет из окон да фонарь на крыльце, на заборе вокруг дома, вопреки молве, не было ни одного человеческого или звериного черепа.</p>
<p>— Надо же, какая приятная неожиданность, — улыбнулась ведьма. — Давненько ко мне не заглядывали гости.</p>
<p>— Боюсь, не все способны найти дорогу сюда, — отозвалась Катерина. — Лишь самые упорные.</p>
<p>— И отчаянные. Или отчаявшиеся. Однако любому, кто сюда добрался, не помешает кружка горячего чая. У меня замечательный чай, с лесными травами и ягодами. Я как раз заварила свежий. Да, и прошу простить мои дурные манеры: меня зовут Олана.</p>
<p>— Катерина.</p>
<p>Ведьма наверняка назвала не свое настоящее имя, отлично зная, какую власть над человеком могло дать врагу его истинное имя, но Катерина не могла поступить так же. Олане вполне могло быть уже известно, как ее зовут, а начинать знакомство со лжи в таких обстоятельствах к добру точно не приведет. Не сказать, что Катерина рассчитывала, что правда ей сильно поможет, но все же.</p>
<p>— Приятно познакомиться, Катерина. Проходи. Правда… признаюсь, иногда я бываю не в меру любопытной и жадной до приятой компании, поэтому не могу не спросить: где же твой спутник, Катерина? С ним нам было бы веселее.</p>
<p>Ведьма смотрела на Катерину с искренним интересом и, кажется, даже участием, и было легко забыть о том, что эта милая женщина — опаснее любого волка.</p>
<p>— Остался позади, — честно ответила Катерина. — Хотя и не по своей воле. Вряд ли он присоединится к нам за чаем.</p>
<p>— Вот как? — почти помурлыкала Олана. — Это очень, очень интересно. Проходи, пожалуйста, Катерина, и поведай мне эту историю.</p>
<p>Катерина сумела сдержаться от тяжелого вздоха и на негнущихся ногах зашла в дом. Звук закрывшейся за ней двери показался Катерине стуком молотка, забившего в ее гроб последний гвоздь.</p>
<p>Разумеется, первым делом Катерина огляделась и, к своему облегчению, увидела Риночку. Та лежала в корзине, стоявшей на лавке у жарко натопленной печки, и, кажется, крепко спала. От Оланы не укрылся интерес Катерины к ребенку, но она ничего на это не сказала и лишь жестом пригласила ее садиться за стол. От чайника исходил вкусный запах чая со смородиной, мятой и малиной, и Катерина невольно сглотнула. Даже несмотря на нервы ей хотелось есть, а еще больше — пить. На большом блюде рядом с чайником лежали пирожки и ватрушки, а подле него стояли горшочки с медом и вареньем.</p>
<p>Олана налила Катерине и себе чай и взяла с блюда ватрушку.</p>
<p>— Прошу, угощайся. Я стану хвастаться тем, что хорошо готовлю, но ватрушки мне всегда удаются.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, — вежливо отозвалась Катерина, севшая прямо напротив Оланы, хотя ей и было от этого не по себе. — Без обязательств?</p>
<p>Олана выгнула бровь и рассмеялась.</p>
<p>— Я предлагаю тебе еду и питье от чистого сердца и не жду за это никакой ответной платы. Но со мной это не работает, я ведь не нелюдь какая-то. Вот с ними-то точно надо держать ухо востро.</p>
<p>— Никогда не знаешь, — пожала плечами Катерина.</p>
<p>Ведьма могла быть и не-человеком, выходцем из фейри и им подобным, а от них, как известно, нельзя было ничего принимать, прежде не убедившись, что они не попросят за это плату, как правило — непомерную. Катерина сделала глоток чая, такого же вкусного, как и обещал его манящий запах, откусила от ватрушки и позволила себе немного, самую капельку расслабиться.</p>
<p>— Так где же твой спутник, Катерина? Почему он не смог наведаться ко мне в гости? Неужто не захотел? Или с ним приключилось какое-то несчастье? Было бы жаль, ведь он так храбро проделал столь далекий путь.</p>
<p>В ее голосе прозвучало такое неподдельное сожаление, что Катерина почти было в него поверила. Он помедлила с ответом, подбирая нужные слова:</p>
<p>— Боюсь, что его и впрямь остановил несчастный случай. Удивительно, как обычная палка может стать мощным оружием даже в женской руке, если ей помогает эффект неожиданности.</p>
<p>— Вот как? — посмотрев на Катерину долгим взглядом, уточнила Олана. — Это весьма любопытно. Думаю, эта кара настигла его неспроста, так? Чем же он заслужил такой бесславный конец своего доблестного пути?</p>
<p>— Он очень хотел завершить этот путь, а я — остаться в живых, и, по-моему, наши цели противоречили друг другу.</p>
<p>— Ты не глупа и должна была понимать это с самого начала, но все же пошла с ним, — заметила Олана.</p>
<p>— У меня не было выбора. Жена должна повиноваться своему мужу, иначе ей не поздоровиться.</p>
<p>— И то верно. Выходит, мало твой муж тебя ценил, раз повел на верную смерть.</p>
<p>— Ну, он-то точно надеялся выжить, — усмехнулась Катерина. — Выжить и стать героем. Но ты права, между нами нет любви, потому что брак наш был вынужденным, так уж получилось, и теперь ему приходится… приходилось терпеть меня, а я мирилась с ним.</p>
<p>— Что ж, и так бывает. Но неужто тебе самой не хотелось спасти ребенка, и ты пошла лишь потому, что тебе приказал муж?</p>
<p>— Хотелось, конечно, — сказала Катерина и оглянулась на Риночку, которая продолжала спать. — Да только я же понимаю, что не мне с тобой тягаться.</p>
<p>— Зачем же ты тогда решила-таки заглянуть ко мне? Что же не повернула обратно, когда муж уже не мог тебе помешать?</p>
<p>— В Йольскую ночь в лесу? У тебя, пожалуй, безопаснее будет. К тому же я подумывала попросить тебя… об одолжении.</p>
<p>— Вот как? Это еще интереснее. Проси, за спрос я деньги не беру.</p>
<p>— А не деньги?</p>
<p>—  И иной платы не требую. Говори, потому что времени у тебя мало: скоро уже полночь, а у меня дела, — посмотрев на Риночку, нахмурилась Олана.</p>
<p>— Жизнь у меня была не из легких, — издалека начала Катерина, — а теперь, если мне удастся вернуться домой, будет еще хуже. Родителей у меня нет, приютить и поддержать они меня не смогут, а в одиночку я зиму не переживу, если только в бордель наняться, но это не по мне. Вот я и подумала о том, чтобы попроситься к тебе в ученицы.</p>
<p>— В ученицы? — со смехом переспросила Олана. — Ну надо же! И что, думаешь, сдюжишь? Считаешь, что у тебя получится? Чем ты раньше на жизнь зарабатывала?</p>
<p>— Корзинки плела.</p>
<p>— По-твоему, ведьмовство тебе по плечу после корзинок-то? Ты ведь не знахаркой, не повитухой хочешь стать, а ведьмой. Да ты хоть представляешь, что это такое?</p>
<p>— Немного… наверное. Могла бы я к какой знахарке или повитухе обратиться — обратилась бы, но нет их. А ты — есть. И лес этот есть, из которого я одна могу и не выбраться. Не богатый у меня выбор-то. Может, у меня и не получится. Может, мне так тошно от твоего обучения будет, что я сама смерть от голода предпочту, но пока не попробуешь, разве ж узнаешь, что оно да как? Терять мне все равно нечего,  — медленно сказала Катерина, силясь унять бешено бьющееся сердце.</p>
<p>— Нечего, говоришь? О душе, значит, совсем не думаешь? Ладно, дело твое. Учти, насчет обучения я еще ничего не решила, но понять потянешь ты ведьмовство или нет, сможешь прямо сейчас. Коли вынесешь ее смерть, — кивнула Олана в сторону Рины, — то из тебя, может, и выйдет толк.</p>
<p>— Договорились, — сказала Катерина и допила чай.</p>
<p>В печке уютно трещал огонь, в доме пахло ароматными сушеными травами, ватрушки были и впрямь очень вкусными, а Олана, несмотря ни на что, казалась такой милой, что Катерине отчаянно захотелось, чтобы все это оказалось лишь дурным сном, от которого она проснется дома, в безопасности, в теплой кровати. Ей самой было удивительно, что руки у нее совсем не дрожали.</p>
<p>— Кстати, кажется, что-то горит, — поведя носом, сказала Катерина, изображая лишь легкое беспокойство.</p>
<p>— Нечему еще гореть, — хмыкнула Олана, но все же принюхалась и мгновение спустя вскочила на ноги. — Ах ты…</p>
<p>Договорить она не успела. Катерине и делать-то почти ничего не пришлось, только и надо было что чуть привстать, протянуть руку и изо всех сил пырнуть Олану железным ножом, который она загодя незаметно вынула из-за пояса. Олана изумленно посмотрела на Катерину, словно не веря в то, что произошло, тяжело оперлась на стол обеими руками и хотела было что-то сказать, но из ее рта лишь вылилась струйка крови. С трудом выдернув из нее нож, Катерина закусила губу и ударила ее второй раз, старясь целиться в сердце. Она не стала ждать, чтобы посмотреть, что станется с Оланой, ведь времени у нее совсем не осталось — дом уже наполовину охватил огонь. С надсадным кашлем Катерина схватила Риночку, ринулась к двери и едва ли не кубарем слетела с крыльца — прямо в объятия Александра.</p>
<p>— Получилось, — скорее утвердительно, чем вопросительно сказал Александр, потому что и так было понятно: получилось. — Бежим?</p>
<p>— Нет, — помотала головой Катерина, — надо только немного отойти. Куда мы ночью в лес с ребенком пойдем? Если все и впрямь получилось, то здесь сейчас будет безопаснее всего.</p>
<p>Ведьмин дом уже весь был объят огнем — не подвело кресало. От раздавшегося вдруг оглушительного, почти нечеловеческого визга и Катерина, и Александр вздрогнули. Катерину колотило, и она невольно прильнула к Александру, который не задумываясь, обнял ее. Она почти ждала, что ведьма сейчас выскочит из огня, чтобы отомстить, но, к счастью, дом продолжал мирно, если можно было так выразиться, гореть.</p>
<p>Катерине не верилось, что их план сработал. Их такой простой и смешной план, который просто не должен был бы сработать, — сработал. Всю дорогу до дома ведьмы Катерина думала о том, что ведьма не подпустит близко их обоих, а если и подпустит, то будет так осторожна, что ни за что не даст им спасти Риночку. Чтобы добиться своего, Александру и Катерине нужно было разделиться, да так, чтобы ведьма согласилась пустить в дом одного из них и не почуяла приближение второго. Александр с огромной неохотой согласился на этот план, его едва удалось уломать только после того, как Катерина пригрозила, что все равно пойдет к ведьме, не рассчитывая на него, а он пусть делает, что хочет, но вместе их точно убьют. Как Катерина и надеялась, ей удалось заболтать ведьму, убедить ее в том, что она оставила Александра умирать в лесу, в то время как тот очень медленно подбирался к ее дому. Поджог дома был отвлекающим маневром, и у Катерины был один-единственный шанс воспользоваться им, чтобы уничтожить ведьму. Конечно, та не стала ей вдруг доверять, но она поверила в рассказ Катерины настолько, что немного ослабила бдительность, никак не ожидая, что гостья вдруг кинется на нее с ножом. Ведьма была настолько уверена в своей силе и неуязвимости, что не воспринимала слабую человеческую девушку как серьезного врага. Ее погубила не только Катерина, но и собственная самоуверенность. Если так долго жить в лесу без единого врага, считай, на всем готовом, то очень легко потерять хватку. К тому же, как и полагала Катерина, ведьма настолько была опьянена предвкушением той огромной силы, которую получила бы после жертвоприношения Риночки, что именно это в первую очередь занимало ее мысли, и о возможной опасности своей нежданной гостьи она всерьез и не думала.</p>
<p>— Не может быть, чтобы все оказалось так легко, — стуча зубами, сказала Катерина, не сводя глаз с горящего дома.</p>
<p>— Это ты называешь легко? — кисло спросил Александр. — Мы несколько раз чуть не погибли, нас спас лишь амулет и изрядная доля везения, наш план сработал исключительно чудом, потому что, как выяснилось, не все лесные ведьмы по-настоящему умны и осторожны, — и это ты называешь «легко»? А если бы я невовремя поджег дом? Я же понятия не имел, что у вас там делается! Поджег, когда решил, что тянуть уже некуда, и правильно сделал, но ведь я мог бы и ошибиться. А если бы ведьма не повелась на твои байки и учуяла мое приближение? Если бы тебе не удалось ее убить? Если бы дом загорелся слишком быстро, и ты сгорела вместе с ведьмой? Если для тебя это легко, то я даже не знаю, как ты еще не убила ни одного дракона.</p>
<p>— Я пока что ни с одним не встречалась, — призналась Катерина.</p>
<p>— А, то есть, это единственная причина? — фыркнул Александр и добавил задумчиво: — Будь я лесной ведьмой, я бы уничтожил любого незваного гостя прямо на пороге, не разбираясь, что ему от меня надо. В крайнем случае — отравил бы чаем. А эта решила поиграть с тобой — и проиграла. Да, нам очень повезло, но нам не с неба свалилась эта победа, мы ее заслужили.</p>
<p>— Обычно лесных ведьм не так легко одолеть, — сказала Катерина.</p>
<p>— Других ведьм — возможно, а эта оказалась дурой. Ну, или мы — лучше всех тех, кто сражался с прочими ведьмами. Какая теперь разница? Мы спасли ребенка, ты разве не за этим сюда шла? Все, конец истории, радуйся.</p>
<p>— Я радуюсь. Мне просто странно, что все так удачно закончилось.</p>
<p>— Иногда и так бывает, но редко, так что гордись. Между прочим, я не удивлюсь, если мы израсходовали весь наш запас удачи, и теперь вся наша жизнь будет одной сплошной неудачей. Если так, то я тебя за это не прощу. Короли-неудачники долго не живут, знаешь ли, и умирают не своей смертью.</p>
<p>— Тогда я долго буду терзаться чувством вины, — пообещала Катерина.</p>
<p>Заклятия ведьмы обычно погибали вместе с ней, и Катерина рассудила, что неподалеку от ее дома сейчас было самое безопасное место: вряд ли в округе было наложено много чар, кроме следящих и предупреждающих, зато остальной лес мог совершенно преобразиться.  Идти по нему ночью и так-то было невозможно, а уж по изменившейся местности — тем более. Если Катерина ошиблась, значит, их история закончится все же печально, и это будет ужасно несправедливо.</p>
<p>Она не ошиблась.</p>
<p>Ночь они провели под деревом, дрожа от холода, и даже смело разведенный костер не помогал согреться, но утро они встретили живыми и невредимыми. Вокруг все пропахло дымом и чем-то неприятным, похожим одновременно на зловонное болото и гниющую плоть. Риночка проснулась ближе к рассвету и горько плакала всю дорогу до деревни — голодная и холодная. Ни болото, ни дуб не преподнесли им никаких сюрпризов, сожженная бузина как в воду канула, а трехглавая осина была обычным старым деревом. Лес почти не изменился со смертью ведьмы, и жизнь него пока что не вернулась.</p>
<p>Уже входя в деревню лесорубов, Катерина еще не верила в то, что им все так легко далось, но где-то в глубине души у нее уже зародилась надежда на то, что, быть может, в ее жизни снова все будет хорошо, и ей не надо со страхом думать о будущем.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Глава 14</strong>
</p>
<p>В деревеньке их встретили как героев. Когда заметили, конечно: все решили, что раз Катерина и Александр не вернулись до ночи, то наверняка сгинули в лесу, и потому их никто и не ждал. Все это время Тата рыдала, Юрген успокаивал ее, плакал и пил. Остальные тоже пили, но умеренно, потому что боялись отключиться и проворонить опасность.</p>
<p>Катерина и Александр уже дошли почти до середины деревеньки, когда их, наконец, увидели, и вокруг воцарился хаос. С трудом, но все же вставшая на ноги Тата продолжила рыдать, но теперь уже от счастья, прижимая к себе дочку. Юрген обнимал то их, то Катерину, а Александра хлопал по плечу так, что грозил оставить на нем вмятину. Остальные возбужденно галдели, расспрашивали Александра и Катерину о том, что вообще произошло, поздравляли их со спасением Риночки, беспокоились о том, не пострадали ли они — у Катерины на руках до сих пор оставалась кровь ведьмы, — и поили обоих сивухой. Александр с Катериной и так были полуживые от усталости, напряжения и бессонной ночи, а сивуха добила их окончательно. Они едва-едва смогли доплестись до своего дома, поддерживаемые товарищами, и уснули, еще даже не успев толком лечь на топчан.</p>
<p>Проснувшись, Александр не сразу сообразил, где он и что с ним: вокруг было темно, сам он явно находился не в свой спальне в родовом замке, а на нем лежало что-то тяжелое. Еще секунду спустя он понял, что все это ему до боли привычно. И лишь еще через минуту вспомнил, наконец, куда и как он влип. У него болело все тело, во рту пересохло, и ужасно хотелось в туалет. Будить Катерину было неожиданно жалко, но зов природы был беспощаден и неумолим. Александр кряхтя выбрался из-под Катерины, которая так и не проснулась, и, пошатываясь, вышел из дома. На улице было еще темно, но рассвет уже приближался. В центре деревни горел костер, возле которого клевал носом Потап, которого, очевидно, выбрали дозорным. Судя по благословенной тишине, в деревне было все спокойно, и Александр не стал окликать Потапа и вернулся в дом, заметив, что этой ночью Сан и Сана ночевали не здесь. Присев на топчан, он понял, что Катерина уже тоже не спит.</p>
<p>— Ночь или утро? — спросила она хрипло.</p>
<p>— Почти утро.</p>
<p>— Надо вставать, — сказала Катерина, но не шелохнулась.</p>
<p>Александр молча вытянулся на топчане, и Катерина, помедлив мгновение, положила голову ему на плечо. Он обнял ее и притянул поближе к себе, рассчитывая еще немного поспать, но сон к нему упорно не шел. К Катерине, судя по всему, тоже.</p>
<p>— Нам осталось чуть больше двух месяцев, — сказала Катерина. — Совсем немного. Мы справимся.</p>
<p>Это прозвучало так, словно она уговаривала саму себя.</p>
<p>— Да, если не пойдем опять геройствовать и убивать очередную ведьму, — буркнул Александр.</p>
<p>— Нет уж, с меня хватит, — вздрогнула Катерина. — Но мы все сделали правильно. Хотя вряд ли ты представлял себе такое, когда соглашался на мне жениться.</p>
<p>— Определенно, — фыркнул Александр. — Правда, даже если бы и представлял, все равно согласился бы.</p>
<p>— Тебе так хочется стать королем?</p>
<p>— Кому ж не хочется? К тому же мы с Андреем так долго боремся за эту корону, что у меня нет ни малейшей уверенности, что меня не ждет несчастный случай и смерть, если он получит трон. И то, если повезет. А если нет — то арест по надуманным обвинением и публичная казнь. — Он не стал говорить о том, что все его имущество будет конфисковано в пользу короны, а о судьбе Киры и Кристины в этом случае можно было лишь гадать, но ничего хорошего их точно не ждало. — Все наши короли поступали так со своими врагами, — добавил он. — Так что да, мне позарез нужен этот трон.</p>
<p>— Да, уважительная причина.</p>
<p>— Опять же, как ты сама сказала, мы все сделали правильно… пусть хоть один наш король начнет свой пусть с геройского поступка, а не с заговора, переворота, предательства и убийств.</p>
<p>— Какая у вас… насыщенная история, — заметила Катерина.</p>
<p>— Не то слово, — мрачно отозвался Александр и, сам не зная почему, и повернулся и поцеловал Катерину.</p>
<p>До этого у него ни разу и мысли такой не возникало, и сейчас он понятия не имел, зачем он это сделал. От Катерины пахло не розовой водой или лавандовым мылом, как от тех женщин, с которыми он раньше делил постель, а потом и вчерашней сивухой, ее губы были обветренными и потрескавшимися, и целовалась она не слишком умело, но… Это определенно не был лучший поцелуй в его жизни, но никогда еще он не чувствовал себя так, целуя кого-то. Правда, как «так» он сам не смог бы объяснить. Живым? Страстным? Чувствительным? Он не понимал, что испытывал, но это было неважно. Александр перевернул ее на спину и навалился сверху, одной рукой опираясь на топчан, а второй обхватил ее затылок, жадно целуя. Через какое-то время Катерина обняла его за плечи, и Александр окончательно забыл обо всем на свете. Когда он снова вернулся в окружающую его суровую действительность, то обнаружил, что его рука уже лежит у Катерины на бедре, а сама она отпихивает его кулачком.</p>
<p>— Сана — прошептала она, когда Александр от нее отстранился, уже готовясь обидеться и надуться.</p>
<p>И действительно, теперь и он услышал, как Сана тихо спрашивает от двери:</p>
<p>— Так спите или нет?</p>
<p>— Уже нет, — недовольно отозвался Александр и неохотно сел. — Что?</p>
<p>— Там, это, все проснулись и вас ждут.</p>
<p>— Зачем? — закатив глаза, рявкнул Александр.</p>
<p>— Так, это, обсудить бы все надо. Что дальше делать и вообще. Уряд с Лонни сбежать хотели — вскорости, как вы вернулись, — так парни их поймали, связали и заперли. Ну, помутузили маленько, само собой. И с лесом, кажется, что-то непонятное творится. В общем, без вас никак.</p>
<p>— Мы сейчас придем, Сана, — сказала Катерина, зажигая лучину.</p>
<p>— Хорошо. Ну, мы вас ждем.</p>
<p>Сана немного потопталась у входа и ушла.</p>
<p>— Чтоб ее! — не слишком, впрочем, злобно бросил Александр.</p>
<p>Катерина села рядом и взяла его за руку.</p>
<p>— Она… они правы.</p>
<p>— В смысле?</p>
<p>— Нам надо понять, что делать дальше. Есть мысли?</p>
<p>— Ни одной, — честно признался Александр. — Но раз уж я умудрился дожить до этого дня, то оставшиеся пару месяцев как-нибудь да протяну. Придумаем что-нибудь. Вернемся в твою лачугу и посмотрим. Найду, чем заработать.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, но вообще-то я имела в виду нас всех. Тату, Юргена, Сану, Светлу… Всех.</p>
<p>— А я-то тут при чем? У них своя голова на плечах есть, как-нибудь выкрутятся, что-нибудь придумают.</p>
<p>— Александр.</p>
<p>— Что?</p>
<p>— Не надо так, — мягко сказала Катерина и осторожно поцеловала в щеку. — Идем. Нам надо все как следует обмозговать. Нам всем.</p>
<p>Вот как всегда — женщины! Один поцелуй — хорошо, один очень долгий поцелуй, — и она уже считает, что может веревки из него вить.</p>
<p>— Да сдались они мне, — проворчал Александр, но все же пошел за Катериной, которая слегка притормозила, чтобы плеснуть водой в лицо и напиться.</p>
<p>Ладно, не зря же говорят, что одна голова хорошо, а две — лучше. Все обитатели деревеньки могли с натяжкой сойти за вторую голову. Вдруг их осенит какая-нибудь гениальная идея.</p>
<p>Вообще-то, последние слова Александра были чистой воды сарказмом, но, как ни странно, они оказались пророческим.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>Уряд и Лонни — изрядно потрепанные, но с целыми костями, — все подтвердили: местный граф заключил сделку с ведьмой, нанимал лесорубов, которым и не собирался платить все обещанное, и отдавал их ей взамен на качественный лес. И так — уже пять лет подряд. После этого их едва снова не побили, но Катерина всех удержала: мол, не стоит грех на душу брать, если вдруг перестараетесь, не стоят они того.</p>
<p>Но то, как они оказались в этой ловушке, сейчас волновало всех гораздо меньше, чем то, что им теперь делать и как жить. Тем более что с лесом, как сказала Сана, и впрямь творилось что-то непонятное. То, что в нем смолкли все звуки, всем, кроме Александра, действовало на нервы, но это было неопасно. А вот то, что деревья вокруг изменились, стали более корявыми и сухими, чем раньше, — очень даже.</p>
<p>— Лес окончательно умирает, — сказала Катерина. — Ведьма поддерживала в нем жизнь, неестественную жизнь, а теперь природа берет свое. Лучше нам побыстрее отсюда убраться.</p>
<p>В этом-то и заключалась проблема: они не знали, куда им идти. Все, кто нанялся на эту работу, находились в отчаянном положении, многим просто некуда было возвращаться, и никто не знал, как им теперь пережить хотя бы зиму. Самые молодые и еще не знавшие жизни предлагали идти к графу и добиваться от него справедливости, то есть денег. На это Потап бранно ответил, что они получат вместо денег, и добавил:</p>
<p>— Хорошо, если вас просто со двора ссаными тряпками прогонят, а не в тюрьму как бунтовщиков посадят.</p>
<p>Нет, идти к графу было плохой идеей, но где еще взять деньги?</p>
<p>— Хоть клад иди ищи, — невесело пошутил Сан.</p>
<p>Да, клад стал бы ответом на все их вопросы, но шансы на то, что им в руки вдруг свалится сундук с золотом, были, прямо скажем, такими же маловероятными, как рога у коровы. Хотя это было бы просто подарком судьбы — без усилий получить кучу денег. Александр вздохнул, рассеянно дернул амулет, и тут ему пришла блестящая мысль. Он встал, махнул рукой в ответ на все вопросительные взгляды: мол, продолжайте, мне по нужде надо отойти, сейчас вернусь, — и торопливо отправился к границе деревни и леса.</p>
<p>— Покажи мне, где зарыт ближайший клад, — сказал Александр, взяв в руки амулет. — Большой клад.</p>
<p>Не может быть, чтобы таком огромном лесу не нашлось хотя бы одного сундука с сокровищами! По крайней мере, он на это очень надеялся.</p>
<p>Стрелка долго думала, потом дрогнула и медленно повернулась в обратную от дома ведьмы сторону.</p>
<p>— Хоть это хорошо, — пробормотал Александр и пошел звать подмогу.</p>
<p>Клад, особенно если он окажется стоящим, — это великолепно, но лично выкапывать и вытаскивать его из земли Александр не собирался.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Глава 15</strong>
</p>
<p>Клад оказался вполне приличным даже по меркам Александра, который видел сундуки с золотом и побольше этого. Потап, Федул и Ланс, с трудом вытащившие его, придушенно охнули, увидев скрывавшееся внутри богатство, и начали вопить на весь лес, как ненормальные. Александр лишь закатил глаза и обеспокоенно огляделся: за тот час, что они выкапывали и доставали сундук, деревья вокруг, казалось, постарели еще больше и опасно наклонились, готовые в любой момент рухнуть им на головы.</p>
<p>Даже вчетвером, используя веревки и лопаты, они едва смогли дотащить тяжеленный сундук в деревню, не рухнув по дороге. Но когда они все же вошли в деревню, Александр не мог не признать, что ему нравится, когда его встречают как героя. Пожалуй, он был бы не против, если бы его везде и всегда так встречали. Разумеется, и на этот раз не обошлось без чарки сивухи героям, но Александр предусмотрительно не стал пить: следить за дележкой сокровищ лучше на трезвую голову. А когда твоя голова — единственная трезвая, то еще лучше.</p>
<p>На всеобщем обсуждении, где все были немного пьяны не столько от сивухи, сколько от счастья, было решено, что клад будет распределен поровну между всеми. Кто бы сомневался. Александр не стал настаивать на том, что ему положено больше остальных, если вообще не половина, потому что без него никакого клада им было бы не видать. Во-первых, Катерина сразу предупреждающе посмотрела на него, как только речь зашла о дележке. А во-вторых, ладно уж, пускай остальные радуются, в конце концов, им и впрямь надо как-то жить дальше. Самому Александру требовалось не так уж много, чтобы протянуть пару месяцев, а там он вернется домой, к родной сокровищнице, богатства которой он заметно приумножил с тех пор, как стал ее владельцем.</p>
<p>Катерина взяла себе гораздо меньше, чем ей полагалось: лишь горсть монет и роскошное, но все же не такое дорогое, как могли посчитать те, кто в этом не разбирался, колье с янтарем. Александр пытался было уговорить ее взять какое-нибудь другое украшение, но она стояла на своем: ничего другое ей не нужно. Сам он выбрал себе ожерелье с топазами и усыпанный драгоценными камнями пояс, не считая, конечно, золота. В их ситуации обменять украшения на деньги представлялось сложным и рискованным делом. Как будут справляться с ним другие, Александра не интересовало, хотя он и подозревал, что не всем это удастся, и хорошо, если они потеряют только деньги, а не жизнь. Сам он потом отдаст ожерелье и пояс ювелирам, чтобы те их переделали: негоже, чтобы у него увидели чужие, наверняка кем-то украденные ценности.</p>
<p>После дележки все разошлись по домам: надо было собраться, потому что уезжать планировалось еще до рассвета. Потап, Юрген и Захар настаивали на том, чтобы оставить связанных Уряда и Лонни в деревне, остальные предлагали более великодушный вариант: вдарить им так, чтобы они надолго отключились, а потом уехать, и пусть как хотят потом, так и выбираются отсюда. Катерине пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы убедить всех взять Уряда и Лонни с собой. Решающим аргументом стало упоминание тюрьмы: «Вот представьте: начали вы новую жизнь, разбогатели, живете сыто и довольно, и тут вас арестовывают, потому что граф обвиняет всех последних лесорубов в убийстве своих помощников. Да даже если Уряда и Лонни никогда здесь не найдут, поверят-то графу, а не нам. Ему поверят, а нас арестуют и, чего доброго, повесят. Вы этого хотите?». Само собой, никто этого не хотел.</p>
<p>Собираясь, Сан и Сана наперебой трещали о пекарне, которую мечтали открыть. Александр пропускал мимо ушей в их болтовню, зато Катерина внимательно их слушала и даже что-то советовала. «Мы подумаем», — уловил он вдруг и внимательно посмотрел на Катерину и остальных.</p>
<p>— Да что тут думать! — горячечно воскликнула Сана. — Вам непременно нужно ехать с нами! И веселее так, и проще.</p>
<p>— Может, и поедем, — отозвалась Катерина.</p>
<p>Так, и во что она опять собирается его втравить? Впрочем, с допросом Александр решил повременить, тем более что Сан и Сана уже переключились на воспоминания о своем детстве, а это уж точно его ни капли не интересовало.</p>
<p>— Куда ты опять собралась? — прошептал Александр, когда с половины Сана и Саны донесся почти синхронный храп.</p>
<p>— В Овериль. Это город всего-то в трех днях пути от моего дома.</p>
<p>— От твоей бывшей лачуги? — уточнил Александр.</p>
<p>— Да, — с легким раздражением ответила Катерина. — Рядом с землями графини Реза, а там до Розеншлосса рукой подать.</p>
<p>— И что нам делать в этом твоем Овериле?</p>
<p>— Ну, надо же нам где-то жить эти два месяца, а в моем доме холодновато зимой.</p>
<p>— Да неужели? — пробормотал себе под нос Александр.</p>
<p>— Мы можем по-дружески помочь Сане и Сану, а потом просто уехать. Что нам терять?</p>
<p>— Ладно, — после долгой паузы сказал, наконец, Александр.</p>
<p>— Ты… Ты согласен? Ты серьезно? — поразилась Катерина и привстала на локте, чтобы получше разглядеть его в практически полной темноте.</p>
<p>— В начале все: и сам король Дангар, и Андрей, и придворные, воспринимали это нелепое пари как шутку, я уверен. Они наверняка ждали, что не пройдет и недели, как приползу обратно, поджав хвост. Но я не только не вернулся, а уже несколько месяцев даже не показывался в окрестностях Розеншлосса. Не удивлюсь, что тот же Андрей считает меня покойником и досрочно празднует победу. Чем позже я предстану перед Дангаром, тем меньше я буду опасаться за свою жизнь.</p>
<p>«И твою тоже», — хотел было добавить он, но промолчал. Его самого Андрей, может, и не рискнет убивать, а вот Катерину — запросто, чтобы Александр не смог выполнить условий Дангара.</p>
<p>— Он… Андрей на такое способен? — спросила Катерина.</p>
<p>— Он способен на все, — мрачно ответил Александр. — В последней войне… Вы в ней не участвовали, но Андрей все равно умудрился пройти через вашу территорию со своим отрядом и подкрасться к войску короля Салеха с тыла. Он провел своих людей через незнакомый лес и горный перевал, мимо ваших гарнизонов и дозоров и так и не признался, как ему это удалось. Наверное, нашел какого-то дурака, которому заплатил за услуги проводника, хотя ваш король Прежич отказался хоть как-то участвовать в этой войне и запретил своим подданным вмешиваться. Андрей готов на все ради достижения своей цели.</p>
<p>— А ты разве нет?</p>
<p>— Ну, я же тут, с тобой, так что да, и я на все готов, — язвительно сказал Александр. — Но, в отличие от Андрея, я не выставляю себя парагоном чести и благородства. Если я действую тайно, то никто и никогда меня не разоблачит. Если я действую прямо и открыто, то понимаю, на что иду, и не отказываюсь от своих слов и дел, не пытаюсь сделать вид, что это была ошибка и я тут не при чем. Но если уж мне надо так поступить, то я, по крайней мере, делаю это изящно, и это не выглядит жалкими оправданиями мальчишки, которого поймали на воровстве яблок из чужого сада. Что в этом смешного? — с негодованием спросил Александр, когда Катерина тихо рассмеялась, уткнувшись ему в плечо.</p>
<p>— Ничего, — ответила она, все еще хихикая, — совсем ничего. Просто… ты говоришь так, будто бы искусство не попасться на лжи, замести следы и красиво солгать — высшая добродетель.</p>
<p>— Да, — с достоинством отозвался Александр. — А ты сомневалась? По крайней мере, это вернее поможет сохранить жизнь, чем доблесть ради доблести и подвиги ради славы.</p>
<p>— Знаешь, в чем-то ты, наверное, прав, — задумчиво сказала Катерина и, безошибочно найдя в темноте его губы, быстро поцеловала Александра. — Все, надо спать, — задыхаясь, добавила она, когда Александр решил продолжить начатое ей благое дело.</p>
<p>Если бы не Сан и Сана на другой половине дома, Александр наплевал бы на сон, но первую брачную ночь он желал провести без свидетелей, и потому неохотно оторвался от Катерины и, обняв ее, почти мгновенно заснул.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>Утром лес выглядел еще страшнее, чем накануне. Деревья словно не только разом постарели и накренились, но их еще и поразила какая-то болезнь, отчего они почернели и начали рассыпаться в труху. Все спешно запрягли лошадей в телеги, погрузили свои вещи и тронулись в путь. Они бы с удовольствием сожгли деревню, но времени, чтобы сделать это, не спалив весь лес, у них не было. Уряда и Лонни связали и вели за веревку, заткнув им рты, чтобы не бесили своим нытьем и угрозами, как в первые десять минут. Ближайшую деревню решено было обойти по широкой дуге, чтобы граф раньше времени не узнал о том, что произошло, но что-то подсказывало Александру, что тот уже в курсе и просто не хочет связываться с теми, кто убил лесную ведьму.</p>
<p>Несмотря ни на что, настроение у всех было приподнятое, и через час Потап затянул песню, правда, в основном чтобы было не так жутко идти по мертвому лесу. Песню подхватили остальные, и на тракт они вышли под нестройный и фальшивящий хор, громко орущий историю девушки, которую соблазнил богач, а она повесилась на собственных косах, но после смерти обратилась в большую хищную птицу и насмерть заклевала богача. Судя по тому, с каким воодушевлением все пропели последний куплет про, собственно, заклевывание, это была любимая народная песня. Дойдя до развилки, их компания разом закручинилась, потому что настало время разделяться: кому-то надо было поворачивать направо, на дорогу, что вела в западную часть страны, кто-то намеревался идти вперед, на юг, ну а Александра с Катериной и Сана с Саной ждал поворот налево, на Овериль.</p>
<p>Все слезно распрощались друг с другом, обещали слать весточки, не забывать старых друзей и прийти на помощь, если что (это, на взгляд Александра, было совсем уж лишним), и разошлись, кто куда. Одну телегу отдали Тате и Юргену, вторую Светле и Захару, и в итоге компании Александра пришлось тащить пожитки на себе, проклиная все на свете. Проклинал Александр и мысленно, потому что остальные спокойно несли тюки и не выглядели недовольными. Путь до Овериля был неблизкий, и они заночевали в удачно попавшейся им по дороге деревне, на сеновале одного гостеприимного за несколько монет фермера. Как рассвело, они снова тронулись в путь, перекусив купленными у фермера хлебом и яйцами. Даже жизнерадостность Саны и Сана, которые весь предыдущий день предвкушали покупку своей пекарни, немного поубавилась. Тем не менее, они снова принялись болтать о хлебе и пирожках, которые будут печь, и Катерина предложила:</p>
<p>— А пирожные? Булочки с изюмом и пряный хлеб — это отлично, но если добавить к ним пирожное-другое — будет еще лучше.</p>
<p>— Пиро-о-ожные, — протянула Сана. — Я пробовала однажды пирожное: с кремом и клубникой, вкусное до ужаса было! Только дорогие они, кто ж их покупать-то будет, да и рецепта мы ни одного не знаем. Дед-то только хлеб пек.</p>
<p>— А вы попробуйте для начала совсем немного сделать, вдруг найдутся покупатели? Если о вашей пекарне слух по городу пойдет, за вашими пирожными богачи слуг посылать будут. Я сама печь вот совершенно не умею, но несколько рецептов пирожных случайно знаю. Знаешь, какое самое простое? Песочная корзиночка, начиненная клубничным джемом, а летом — просто клубникой, а сверху — много взбитых сливок. На них еще можно листик мяты положить. Называется «Зима и лето».</p>
<p>— Ну, это мы осилим, — решил Сан.</p>
<p>— Можно попробовать, — поддержала его Сана.</p>
<p>В Овериль они дошли уже ближе к вечеру и остановились на постоялом дворе, снова в одной комнате, потому что других свободных попросту не было. После сытного горячего завтрака внизу и короткого, но бурного обсуждения в их комнате, был выработал план: Александр остается сторожить вещи, а Сан с Саной и Катерина отправляются на поиски подходящего для пекарни здания. Александр предпочел бы, чтобы Катерина осталась с ним — в конце концов, им-то эта пекарня вообще не нужна была, — но она неожиданно заупрямилась. Мол, хочу прогуляться — и все тут, пришлось отпустить. Не связывать же ее — Сан с Саной не дадут.</p>
<p>Пока их не было, Александр выспался, вспомнив свое счастливое недавнее прошлое, когда он мог спать хоть до обеда, если хотел, а потом приказал принести ему в комнату еду и лучшего вина, которое только найдется. Он не сомневался, что на вкус оно будет, как ослиная моча, но все равно наверняка лучше мерзкой лесной сивухи.  Наевшись и не напившись — вино не было отравой, но на этом его достоинства заканчивались, — Александр уже начал подумывать о том, чтобы пойти искать свою загулявшуюся жену, когда вся троица, наконец, вернулась. Оживленные, довольные и не слишком голодные, они с порога принялись рассказывать Александру о своей грандиозной, просто-таки невероятной удаче. Сан и Сана готовы были на любой более-менее подходящий дом, главное, чтобы в нем имелись крепкие стены, а остальное, имея деньги, можно доделать и переделать. Но доделывать и переделывать ничего не надо было.</p>
<p>— Мы с Катериной первым делом пошли на базар, — возбужденно затараторила Сана, — там народ всегда все знает — что где пустует, что где продается и сдается. Сан собирался по трактирам пройтись, там тоже обычно все сплетни оседают. В общем, мы с Катериной потерлись-потерлись на базаре, и нам один домишко посоветовали, только он оказался на самой окраине, такой ветхий, что от одного чиха развалится, и, главное, вокруг — никакого жилья. Кому мы хлеб-то там продавать будем? Тогда мы пошли на другой базар, и там нам рассказали, что старый пекарь Мартин с улицы Полумесяца недавно умер, и его вдова хочет продать пекарню. Мы рванули туда — а Сан уже там.</p>
<p>— Мне о ней во втором же трактире рассказали, — вставил Сан.</p>
<p>— Ну, вот. Мы с вдовой встретились, поговорили — оказывается, никому больше эта пекарня и не нужна. Детей у них не было, у работников пекарни денег нет, в общем, мы первые, кто проявил интерес к покупке.</p>
<p>— Это очень хорошее предложение, — сказала Катерина. — Может показаться, что дорого, но там есть рабочая печка, столы, сковороды и все такое. Не надо будет ничего покупать, кроме муки, масла и прочего для выпечки. На втором этаже — две комнаты.</p>
<p>— Сказочное предложение!</p>
<p>— Точно.</p>
<p>— Завтра мы встречаемся со вдовой и ее поверенным еще раз все обсудить, и, если все будет в порядке, сразу и заплатим.</p>
<p>Катерина просительно посмотрела на Александра и тот сдался.</p>
<p>— Пойду с вами, — сказал он. — Иные поверенные и вдовы бывают весьма пронырливыми жуликами.</p>
<p>Катерина просияла, а Сан благодарно хлопнул его по плечу, с которого еще не до конца сошли синяки после радости Юргена.</p>
<p>После обильного ужина и нескольких партий в «дурака», все четверо легли спать, но сон ни к кому не шел: Сан и Сана были слишком взбудоражены и шепотом спорили о рецепте плетенки с маком, а Александр выспался днем. Катерина, наверное, не засыпала из солидарности. Она положила голову Александру на плечо и задумчиво чертила круги на его груди.</p>
<p>— Та вдова… — тихонько начала Катерина. —  Не сегодняшняя, а та, из деревни, которая дала мне нож…Ее, кстати, Сафина зовут. Так вот, она сказала, что ее в деревне только этот нож и держал. Она в детстве тяжело заболела, родители принесли ее местной ведунье, и та ее исцелила, но только с условием, что когда Сафина вырастет, то должна будет оставаться там, где потеряла самых близких людей, пока не отдаст этот нож тому, кто будет просить пеленку для чужого ребенка. По слухам, та ведунья умела видеть будущее. Значит, не слухи то были. Сафина сказала, что давно бы уехала из деревни к тетке в Овериль, но не могла, а теперь, наверное, точно соберется. Тем более что теткин муж, который держит пекарню, очень плох и того и гляди скоро преставится, и тогда тетке нужна будет ее помощь.</p>
<p>— Ты…  — выдохнул Александр, не уверенный, восхищаться такой предприимчивостью или опасаться. — Это ты все подстроила!</p>
<p>— Я? Я тут совершенно ни при чем, это все судьба. Что я такого сделала? Я лишь совсем немного подтолкнула Сана и Сану в нужном направлении. К тому же это могло и не сработать: пекарь мог быть еще жив или же его вдова уже могла продать пекарню.</p>
<p>— Но он мертв, а пекарня — еще не продана.</p>
<p>— И это замечательно, — прошептала Катерина, поцеловала его в щеку и тут же широко зевнула.</p>
<p>Уже через минуту она крепко спала, пока Александр глазел в потолок, а Сан с Саной продолжали разговаривать вполголоса.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>Договоры в этих краях обычно составлялись просто и незатейливо и записывались прямо во время встречи сторон со слуха. Вдова со своим поверенным жуликами не были… хотя они пытались вставить в договор пункт о том, что вдова «обязуется после оплаты освободить дом, когда соберет свои вещи и сочтет для себя удобным». Сана, старательно выводившая слова под чутким руководством Сана, едва не записала и это условие, но Александру достаточно было поднять бровь и недобро глянуть на вдову и поверенного, чтобы те изменили этот неопределенный и потенциально вечный срок на разумные семь дней.</p>
<p>Отдав деньги за пекарню, Сана от избытка чувств даже взвизгнула и расцеловала всех, начиная от брата и кончая покрасневшим поверенным. Они с Саном оправились дальше — закупать муку, молоко, яйца, сахар и все такое, а Александр решил немного прогуляться перед возвращением на постоялый двор, где теперь уже Катерина караулила их вещи. Овериль оказался процветающим крупным городом, застроенным старыми симпатичными домиками, выкрашенными в яркие цвета, как россыпь конфет в кондитерской лавке, и более новыми, основательными кирпичными домами, походящими на маленькие замки. Везде было полно разных лавок, а уличные торговцы, перебивая друг друга, предлагали, фрукты, медовуху, похлебки, обереги, девичьи радости вроде расчесок и гребней, пирожки, детские игрушки, свечи, вареные яйца и еще множество всего. Александр купил себе приличную одежду в лавке, где продавали также ткани, пуговицы и нитки и предлагали услуги портного, а Катерине, подумав, теплую шаль — непрактично белую, с вышитыми на ней розовыми цветами. Выйдя на улицу, от едва не врезал от неожиданности торговцу, заоравшему ему прямо в ухо о своих горячих пирожках. Правда, оправившись, Александр вспомнил почему-то первые дни своего странного во всех отношениях брака и купил Катерине мясной пирожок — обжигающе- горячий, размером с колесо телеги.</p>
<p>Катерина обрадовалась и шали, и пирожку — последнему, кажется, даже больше. Они съели его, поделив пополам, пока Александр рассказывал о том, как прошла встреча со вдовой и что он думал о городе.</p>
<p>— Здесь можно спокойно жить на одних только пирожках вроде этого, — с улыбкой сказала Катерина, когда они доели.  — Надо не забыть предупредить Сане и Сану, чтобы пекли очень большие хлеба и пирожные, иначе у них не будет клиентов.</p>
<p>Она была веселой, сытой, довольной жизнью и на редкость беззаботной — пожалуй, такой Александр ее еще никогда не видел. Да и вообще — он словно бы до этого момента вообще ее не видел. В какой-то момент она перестала быть для него испуганной замухрышкой — образ, который долго упорно не желал покидать его, несмотря ни на что, — однако кем-то другим так и не стала, даже после леса и ведьмы. Он воспринимал ее как привычную часть его нынешней жизни, иногда раздражающую, иногда вызывающую симпатию, жалость и даже нежность, но даже после их поцелуя Александр так и не посмотрел на нее по-настоящему. Сейчас же он вдруг обнаружил, что она вовсе не такая блеклая и невзрачная, как ему всегда казалось. Хорошо, так им обоим будет проще, когда они вернутся к королю Дангару, — одним поводом насмехаться над ней для королевской свиты меньше.</p>
<p>Александр встал и решительно поцеловал ее. Катерина с пылом ответила на его поцелуй и лишь тихо охнула, когда он сгреб ее в охапку и понес на топчан. Он старался, он действительно старался не торопиться и быть нежным, но Катерина так страстно отзывалась на каждое его прикосновение, каждое действие, каждый жадный поцелуй, с таким нескрываемым желанием обнимала его, притягивала к себе, прижималась к нему всем телом, что Александр потерял голову и  забыл обо всем. А неожиданное осознание того, что Катерина — его законная жена, что это — их первая брачная ночь, за которой обязательно последуют другие, и что они не случайные любовники, лишь распаляло его еще больше.</p>
<p>Даже если бы в комнату вошел сейчас сам Дангар со всей своей свитой, Александр не смог оторваться от Катерины. К счастью, дверь оставалась закрытой, и Александр позволил себе надолго забыть обо всех и вся, кроме Катерины, чей запах и вкус пьянили его сильнее любого вина.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>Он проснулся от того, что его потрясли за плечо.</p>
<p>— Вставай, — услышал он и невнятно промычал в ответ то, что должно было бы означать: «Отвяжись, не встану», но на деле прозвучало лишь как набор случайных звуков. — Вставай, — повторила Катерина и снова потрясла его. — Сан и Сана наверняка скоро вернуться.</p>
<p>Александр сел на топчане и потер лицо. За окном было уже темно, а в комнате горел очаг и лампа на столе. Катерина стояла у топчана с кружкой в руках, от которой пахло чем-то смутно знакомым.</p>
<p>— Фу, — сказал Александр, вспомнив этот запах. — Ты опять пьешь эту гадость?</p>
<p>В кружке явно был тот травяной чай, который Катерина налила ему на второй день его пребывания в ее лачуге. Прямо какой-то день воспоминаний.</p>
<p>— Он полезный, — с легкой улыбкой сказала Катерина. — Вставай, если не хочешь, чтобы Сан и Сана увидели тебя… во всей красе.</p>
<p>Она неопределенно махнула рукой, и Александр, ухмыльнувшись, встал с топчана. Во всей красе. Катерина чуть покраснела и торопливо глотнула чая.</p>
<p>— Между прочим, ты моя жена, — ворчливо сказал Александр, с тоской одеваясь, — он не отказался бы от ванны, но где ж ее здесь взять?</p>
<p>— Да, и Сана уже не раз мне говорила, что им с Саном жаль, что они нас смущают и не дают побыть мужем и женой, — хмыкнула Катерина.</p>
<p>— Какая трогательная забота, — процедил Александр, которому было не по душе, что их невольные соседи так неприлично много знали об их личной жизни, точнее, о ее отсутствии. Конечно, это было неизбежно, но все же…</p>
<p>Катерина рассмеялась, заметив его покрасневшие уши, и звонко чмокнула в губы. Сан и Сана вернулись, как раз когда полуодетый Александр теснил Катерину обратно к топчану, целуя ее на ходу.</p>
<p>— Ой, — пискнула Сана, а Сан смущенно кашлянул, и Катерина и Александр отпрянули друг от друга, как ошпаренные.</p>
<p>«Ничего, — мрачно думал Александр, одеваясь, пока Катерина с Саном и Саной пошли вниз, чтобы поесть, — еще неделя — и у нас будет отдельная комната. И никаких соседей! Если только я не убью их раньше».</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>Ночью накануне того дня, когда они собирались перебираться в пекарню, Александра разбудил дикий крик. Он вскочил, неосознанно пытаясь нашарить кинжал, который обычно в прошлой жизни всегда лежал у него под подушкой, и попытался сориентироваться и понять, что случилось. В скудном свете полной луны он разглядел, что Катерина сидела рядом, обхватив себя за плечи.</p>
<p>— Что случилось? — спросил он. Сан и Сана, кажется, задали тот же вопрос, но он не обратил на них внимания. — Что?</p>
<p>Катерина не ответила, а когда он дотронулся до нее, то вздрогнула и, повернувшись к нему, прошептала:</p>
<p>— Она была здесь! Стояла вон там и смотрела прямо на меня!</p>
<p>Она показала в темный угол, и пока Сана зажигала свечи, Александр уточнил:</p>
<p>— Кто? Здесь никого нет. Смотри, — добавил он, когда Сана прошлась по комнате со свечой, — никого, кроме нас.</p>
<p>— Она была там, — дрожащим голосом сказала Катерина. — Ведьма приходила за мной.</p>
<p>Ее колотило, и Александр, тяжело вздохнув, обнял ее и крепко прижал к себе. Ему хотелось спать, и чем быстрее Катерина успокоиться, тем быстрее ему удастся заснуть.</p>
<p>— Ведьма умерла, ты сама ее убила, помнишь? Никого здесь нет и не было, это просто кошмар, — повысив голос, чтобы слышали Сан и Сана, сказала он. — Никакой ведьмы, она тебе приснилась. Все, ложись спать. Не бойся, никто за тобой не придет.</p>
<p>Катерина, которую все еще трясло, покорно позволила уложить себя и укрыть одеялом.</p>
<p>— Она приходила, — снова прошептала она.</p>
<p>— Нет, — твердо отозвался Александр. — Ты была очень храброй и убила ведьму, ее больше нет. Это был просто дурной сон. Спи.</p>
<p>Он поцеловал ее в лоб и, дождавшись, когда она перестанет дрожать, закрыл глаза. Сон сморил его, лишь когда Катерина тихо и ровно засопела. Перед тем, как заснуть, он успел подумать о том, что на всякий случай ему теперь, как раньше, стоит класть под подушку какой-нибудь острый нож, пока он не купит нормальный кинжал, — жаль, что тот железный нож остался в ведьме. А еще о том — а точно ли Катерина убила ведьму или просто ранила достаточно сильно, чтобы у них появилось время сбежать?</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>Александр запретил себе считать дни. Еще несколько месяцев назад он так бы и сделал, но теперь, когда до цели оставалось совсем немного, он понимал, что это ничего ему не даст, кроме лишней нервотрепки. Нет уж, он будет жить… как получится, так и будет жить. Желательно – хорошо и в достатке. Но он точно не будет даже думать о том, что эта часть его жизни скоро закончится, и он вернется домой. Пусть это станет для него приятным сюрпризом.</p>
<p>Прежде Александр даже не представлял, что существует столько много рецептов хлеба. Сам он его не слишком любил, но помнил, что и в его собственном замке, и при дворе короля обычно подавали на стол пышный белый хлеб, кисловатый серый да сладкие булочки. Сан и Сана пекли хлеб с семечками, с маком, с пряными специями, с сушеными травами, сладкий хлеб с изюмом и засахаренными фруктами, булочки с сушеной вишней, не говоря уже о множестве пирогов и пирожков с различными начинками. И пирожные, рецепты которых подсказывала им Катерина, которая не сумела бы испечь ни одной румяной булочки, даже если бы от этого зависела ее жизнь, но зато любила их есть и знала, как их готовить. В теории.</p>
<p>— Мама была мастерицей, — сказала она, — а я… Она говорила, что на кухне у меня вместо рук вырастают копыта.</p>
<p>Зато у Сана и Сана выпечка получилась просто великолепная, и Александр подозревал, что, когда вернется домой, ему придется часами упражняться с мечом, чтобы влезть в прежнюю одежду. Катерина, как он с изумлением выяснил, хорошо считала. И не только считала — она вообще виртуозно обращалась с цифрами и потому заняла почетное место за прилавком, обслуживая покупателей, когда Сана была слишком занята, то есть почти всегда. Помогать ей за прилавком было ниже достоинства Александра, но и слоняться без дела ему было скучно, и он взял на себя все, что было связано с управлением пекарней: закупку всего необходимого и проверку качества привезенных товаров, общение с местными властями, которые были не прочь поживиться за счет новых владельцев, найм мальчишек-курьеров, разносивших хлеб и пирожные домой некоторым покупателям, и все в том же духе.</p>
<p>Пекарня приносила Сану и Сане прибыль, их не пытались уничтожить конкуренты, чиновники были довольны тем, что все же пришлось им заплатить и не собирались их закрывать, и Александр почти совсем расслабился и поверил в то, что остаток его дней в Овериле пройдут тихо и мирно. Окончательно поверить в это ему мешали кошмары Катерины, которые снились ей как минимум раз или два в неделю. Она просыпалась с криком, дрожа, мокрая от пота и твердила, что за ней пришла ведьма.</p>
<p>— Я знаю, что это просто сны, — говорила она утром за чашкой своего жуткого травяного чая, — но они кажутся такими реальными…</p>
<p>У Александра так и не хватило решимости уточнить у нее, действительно ли она уверена в том, что это «просто сны».</p>
<p>Дни пролетали так и быстро и незаметно, что Александр и впрямь не вел им счет. Он даже вместе со всеми ждал Студеницы — праздника проводов зимы и встречи весны, которую праздновали здесь в середине апреля, не думая о том, что к тому времени он уже будет дома.</p>
<p>Когда зима окончательно сдалась под напором весны и тихонько истаяла, Катерина пришла домой одним воскресным вечером, когда пекарня не работала, в таком виде, что Сана ахнула и едва не села мимо стула, а Александр замер с открытым ртом, не зная, что сказать.</p>
<p>— Все совсем, плохо, да? — жалобно спросила Катерина, и глаза у нее наполнились слезами.</p>
<p>«Совсем плохо» и наполовину не описывало того безобразия, что творилось у нее на голове: короткие, даже не остриженные, а покромсанные кое-как волосы торчали во все стороны, как у соломенного чучела.</p>
<p>— Это… Это что такое? — спросил, наконец, Александр, выйдя из ступора.</p>
<p>— Это мальчишки, — всхлипнув, ответила Катерина. — Я мимо бондарного двора проходила, а там мальчишки смолу стащили и баловались, бросали ее друг в друга с дощечек… А я мимо шла, так мне случайно смолой в спину и в голову попали, прямо в волосы. – Она еще раз шмыгнула носом и повернулась, демонстрируя бурые пятна на спине. — Пришлось у ближайшего цирюльника косу срезать и вообще все, куда смола попала. Только он сказал, что у него зеркало недавно разбилось, а нового еще не купил, поэтому я себя еще не видела. Что, все совсем ужасно?</p>
<p>Ответом ей было всеобщее молчание, и из ее глаз полились, наконец, горькие слезы. Александр неловко обнял ее и погладил по голове.</p>
<p>— Ничего, отрастут, — с фальшивой бодростью сказал он, и Катерина зарыдала еще горше.</p>
<p>Сана, как могла, подравняла ее волосы, и Катерина стала похожей на переболевшую какой-то заразой недокормленную сироту: с короткими волосами, похожими на иголки ежика, глаза у нее казались еще больше, чем обычно, а скулы — острее. Несколько дней спустя она на собственной шкуре убедилась в верности поговорки «беда не приходит одна»: на этот раз Катерина вернулась домой с кровоточащей щекой, на которой красовалось четыре длинные царапины.</p>
<p>— Там в одном переулке котеночек сидел, бедный такой, несчастный, мяукал тоненько. Я наклонилась, чтобы его погладить, а тут откуда ни возьмись его мать объявилась. Я ее даже и увидела толком, только почувствовала, — пожаловалась Катерина, потерла щеку и зашипела от боли.</p>
<p>— Просто красавица, — сухо сказал Александр, глядя на нее: ежик волос, расцарапанная щека — бандитка, да и только.</p>
<p>Катерина лишь виновато улыбнулась и тут же поморщилась.</p>
<p>— Это был очень милый котенок, — сказала она в свое оправдание. — Здесь вообще очень много бездомных кошек, я столько никогда не видела. Может, возьмем…</p>
<p>— Нет, — отрезал Александр. Вот только кошки ему не хватало!</p>
<p>Катерина разочарованно вздохнула, но спорить не стала. Утром она встала с красной опухшей щекой и весь день прикладывала к ней травяную примочку, но та мало помогла: царапины не то что не думали заживать, а даже еще больше воспалились. Чтобы не пугать посетителей, Катерина оставила за прилавком Эсти — младшую сообразительную дочь сапожника, которую уже пару недель учила премудрости обращения с деньгами и людьми. Сана боялась, что Эсти не справиться, но уже через день стало понятно, что та справится с чем угодно, даже с госпожой Воличек, которая всем всегда была недовольна, по полчаса выбирала самую румяную буханку и все норовила заплатить меньше.</p>
<p>— Вот и хорошо, — улыбнулась Катерина, когда вечером Сана признала, что у Эсти все получается.</p>
<p>Утром первым, что увидел Александр, проснувшись, стали два больших тюка посреди комнаты.</p>
<p>— Что еще такое? — хрипло простонал он, опасаясь, что Катерина опять поволочет его кого-нибудь спасать.</p>
<p>— Нам пора, — просто ответила Катерина. — Не стоит заставлять короля Дангара ждать.</p>
<p>Александр резко сел на кровати, осознав, что она имела в виду.</p>
<p>— Что, вот прямо так? Сейчас?</p>
<p>— Через час примерно в сторону Розендорфа отправляется небольшой купеческий караван… Да какой там караван — так, три повозки, причем пустые: купцы едут за товаром, так что двигаться будут быстро. Я договорилась — они нас подвезут. Как раз успеем вовремя.</p>
<p>— А заранее ты предупредить не могла? — раздраженно спросил Александр, торопливо одеваясь.</p>
<p>— Я не была уверена, что у меня получится с ними договориться, могло статься, что нам пешком пришлось бы идти. Ну, и вообще, долгие проводы — лишние слезы. Но Сан и Сана знают, ты не думай, я им рассказала, — добавила Катерина. — Сейчас перекусим, с ними попрощаемся — и в путь.</p>
<p>— Ты опять все решила за меня, — жестко сказал Александр, и широкая радостная улыбка Катерины померкла.</p>
<p>Катерина в упор посмотрела на Александра, копируя его, подняла бровь и ответила обиженно:</p>
<p>— Мы можем не ехать с купцами, пойдем пешком, если тебе так больше нравится. Ну, или давай вообще не будем возвращаться, останемся здесь.</p>
<p>Александр скрипнул зубами и понес один из тюков вниз. Невозможная женщина! Как его только угораздило на ней жениться? Сестра сапожника, та, которая с бородавками, и то была бы лучше. Для него лично, разумеется. Про саму Катерину, Тату и Риночку, Сана и Сану и прочих лесорубов этого сказать было нельзя.</p>
<p>С Саном и Саной, Эсти и мальчишками-курьерами попрощались быстро, но сердечно. Катерина пообещала им писать, а при случае и навестить, все крепко обнялись, да и разошлись — теперь им было не по пути.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>До Розендорфа добрались даже быстрее, чем предполагали — купцы срезали дорогу через лес. И хотя это был не тот лес, Катерина и Александр сидели в повозке напряженные и настороженные, готовые ко всему. К счастью, обошлось, и никакие ведьмы и лешие их не остановили. Все те ночи, что они были в пути, Катерина практически не смыкала глаз — стоило ей задремать, как ей снова снилась эта проклятая ведьма. Зато Александр спал как убитый, и в итоге к Розеншлоссу этим ранним мартовским утром они подошли весьма колоритной парочкой: бодрый и энергичный Александр, ликующий от своей победы, и бледная уставшая Катерина с расцарапанной щекой и темными кругами под глазами.</p>
<p>— Кто? — сурово спросил их сонный стражник у ворот, не узнавший Александра.</p>
<p>— Наследный принц с супругой, — ухмыльнулся Александр. — Иди и скажи это королю Дангару. Слово в слово скажи. Живо! — рявкнул Александр своим лучшим графским приказным тоном, и стражник послушался, наказав своему напарнику внимательно следить за нежданными гостями.</p>
<p>Король Дангар лично вышел их встречать. Андрей маячил у него за спиной, и Александр, не сдержавшись, издевательски улыбнулся ему. Выражение, появившееся у того на перекошенном лице, стало лучшим, что Александр видел в своей жизни.</p>
<p>— Смотри-ка, жив, — покачав головой, сказал Дангар, и по его тону невозможно было понять, рад он этому или нет.  — И жена еще с тобой. Ну надо же, а мы-то уж боялись, что твои кости давно волки да вороны обглодали.  Так что, любезная графиня, скажите нам, хорошо ли с вами обращался Александр?</p>
<p>Во дворе перед замковыми воротами, где они до сих пор стояли, на мгновение воцарилась напряженная тишина.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, Ваше величество, — твердо заявила Катерина. — Хорошо. Он свое слово сдержал.</p>
<p>— Что ж, признаю, не ожидал, не ожидал, — хмыкнул Дангар. После короткой, но многозначительной паузы он сказал громко: — Значит, так тому и быть, я тоже свое слово всегда держу. Добро пожаловать, наследный принц с супругой.</p>
<p>Дангар обнял Александра и похлопал его по спине, пока пораженные придворные, столпившиеся позади, громко поздравляли новоиспеченного наследника престола. Александр же, к своему собственному удивлению, не чувствовал ничего, кроме злорадства от поражения Андрея и гордости за себя. Он так долго шел к этому, что должен был бы быть на седьмом небе от счастья — все, теперь он получит трон! —  но нет, не испытывал он ничего такого. Наверное, это все нервы виноваты, решил Александр и нацепил на лицо радостную улыбку.</p>
<p>Дангар увлек его в замок, желая послушать о его жизни в эти полгода, их обступили галдящие придворные, и Катерина уныло поплелась за ними. Александр ни разу не оглянулся, чтобы посмотреть на нее.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>Александра не покидало чувство нереальности происходящего: он снова был в Розеншлоссе, будто бы никогда и не покидал его, но ему казалось, что все это происходит не с ним, что это просто сон, а на самом деле он по-прежнему в том проклятом лесу, и утром, проснувшись,  вновь пойдет рубить лес.</p>
<p>Разумеется, Дангар объявил грандиозный пир в честь возвращения Александра, и пока слуги, сбиваясь с ног, готовились к нему, сам герой торжества смог как следует вымыться, побриться и переодеться в свою старую одежду, которая на нем теперь немного висела. Катерину он поручил заботам придворных дам и их горничных. Потом, еще до пира, Александр встретился с Дангаром, чтобы узнать, что он пропустил за эти полгода и как обстояли дела на его землях, и в итоге Катерину он увидел лишь за столом. Эти дуры придворные наверняка решили поиздеваться над бедной дурнушкой, внезапно ставшей их будущей королевой, и обрядили ее в пышное, совершенно ей не шедшее фиолетово-желтое платье. (Зря, зло подумал Александр, ой зря. Может, Катерина и не была злопамятной, а вот он сам — очень даже, и никогда этого не скрывал. Недолго быть этим дамам придворными, очень недолго.) Выглядела Катерина, конечно, ужасно, но она не опускала глаза и спокойно смотрела на всех, кто бесцеремонно глазел на нее, с вежливой полуулыбкой отвечая на сыпавшиеся на нее вопросы. Несмотря ни на что, она хорошо держалась, и Александр перестал за нее волноваться. Она не пропадет, в этом он был уверен.</p>
<p>Всем, конечно же, было любопытно узнать, как Александр провел эти полгода, но он поведал всем значительно урезанную историю, исключив из нее похищение ребенка и убийство ведьмы. Еще по дороге в Розеншлосс он вдруг осознал, что не хочет никому рассказывать об этом, пусть это и лишит его заслуженной славы. Катерина лишь согласно кивнула.</p>
<p>Пир, как водится, закончился далеко за полночь, и все разошлись, а точнее, расползлись по своим комнатам изрядно навеселе. Александр рухнул в кровать и мгновенно заснул, даже словом не перемолвившись с Катериной, которая уже лежала под теплым пуховым одеялом. Утром слуга разбудил его ни свет ни заря — Дангар приглашал его на охоту. С трудом разлепив глаза, Александр кое-как поднялся с кровати под насмешливым взглядом Катерины, чьи короткие волосы топорщились во все стороны, позволил слуге одеть себя и поплелся на охоту, подозревая, что он не сможет попасть в лося даже с расстояния в метр. И, в общем-то, оказался прав.</p>
<p>После возвращения с охоты их ждал непременный обильный завтрак, плавно перетекающий в обед, после которого все отправились отдыхать и приходить в себя перед вечерним пиром. Когда Александр зашел в свои покои, то увидел, что Катерина сидит и задумчиво смотрит в окно.</p>
<p>— Как охота? — спросила она, глядя на его красные от усталости и недосыпа глаза и слегка нетвердую от вина походку.</p>
<p>— Я ничего не подстрелил, и это печально. С другой стороны, я никого не подстрелил, и это радует. Не хотелось бы никого убивать, не успев толком вернуться.</p>
<p>Катерина бледно улыбнулась и укрыла его, когда он прилег на кровать, чтобы немного подремать. Совсем чуть-чуть. Проснулся он, когда за окном было уже темно. Вернее, его растолкала Катерина.</p>
<p>— Нас зовут на очередную попойку, — сказала она. — То есть на пир.</p>
<p>Энтузиазма в ее голосе Александр не услышал.</p>
<p>Этот пир был не таким веселым и шумным, как предыдущий, но Александра все равно завалили вопросами, насмешками и шутками. Катерина сидела между другими дамами на противоположном конце стола — все в том же платье, бледная и несчастная. Надо было с этим что-то делать — в конце концов, она была его законной женой, графиней и будущей королевой. Ей нужна была одежда, уроки этикета, горничная… но сейчас Александр не хотел об этом думать. Потом. Этой проблемой он займется потом.</p>
<p>Утром, не успел он проснуться, как уже одетая Катерина, закутанная в шаль, которую он подарил ей в Овериле, первым делом объявила, что собирается прогуляться до своего бывшего дома.</p>
<p>— Это еще зачем? — удивился Александр, с силой потерев лицо руками, надеясь окончательно прогнать сон.</p>
<p>— Посмотреть, цела ли еще моя хижина. Попрощаться. Забрать кое-что.</p>
<p>Александр все равно не понимал, зачем ей все это надо было, но раз хочет — ладно уж пусть идет. Он  сейчас был не в том состоянии, чтобы всерьез об этом задумываться.</p>
<p>— Ну спасибо за разрешение, — сухо отозвалась Катерина и направилась было к двери, но на полпути вернулась, поцеловала его в щеку и, кривовато улыбнувшись, ушла.</p>
<p>Александр немного подремал, потом позавтракал и уговорил пару приятелей поупражняться с ним в фехтовании. Полюбовался на щенков любимой суки Дангара, оценил нового коня графа Вейна, обменялся колкостями с Андреем и его верным приспешником Романом и написал письма Кире, своему управляющему и экономке. Пообедал, позвал из Розендорфа лучшего брадобрея и, наконец, подстригся, а потом обсудил с Дангаром положение дел в стране. Сыграл партию в южные шашки с герцогом Тимбелом — признанным мастером этой игры и поужинал со всеми, не притрагиваясь к вину и очень быстро. Поднявшись в свои комнаты, он был уверен, что Катерина уже вернулась и просто не захотела показываться всем на глаза, но ее там не оказалось.</p>
<p>Надо было отправить на ее поиски слуг, но Александр, мысленно выругавшись, поехал за ней сам. Что можно было делать столько времени в этой жалкой лачуге? А если она вдруг решила его бросить, то нет уж, дудки! Он с ней ведьму убивать ходил, а она не может побыть его женой? Вот пусть прямо ему об этом и скажет, а потом он докажет ей, что она мается дурью и вернет в замок.</p>
<p>Через не очень глубокую, но быструю и холодную речку, служившую естественной границей между их королевствами, можно было перейти либо по Пограничному мосту, либо вброд, либо через самодельный шаткий мосточек, который был ближе всего к лачуге Катерины. Коня со всадником он вряд ли выдержал бы, и Александр спешился, зажег лампу и пошел к мостку. Сделав один-единственный шаг, он остановился как вкопанный, и его сердце, пропустив удар, ухнуло в пятки. Александр, сам того не осознавая, опустился на колени: прямо в центре моста зияла большая неровная дыра, а за острый деревянный обломок сломавшейся доски зацепилась, полощась в бурной весенней реке, белая шаль с вышитыми на ней розовыми цветами…</p>
<p>
  <strong>Глава 16</strong>
</p>
<p>Александр до последнего верил, что мост сломался до того, как Катерина по нему прошла, и именно поэтому она не вернулась в Розеншлосс. А шаль…. Ну, может, он ошибся, и это совсем не ее шаль. Он верил, что Катерина решила либо заночевать в своей лачуге, либо пойти через брод. Он верил, что с ней все в порядке. Верил до того самого момента, как не нашел ее ни у брода, ни в лачуге, ни по дороге к замку, ни в самом замке. И все же у него еще оставалась надежда, что Катерина жива-здорова, просто заночевала у каких-нибудь старых друзей, или же заблудилась в темноте, идя от брода. Утром он послал слуг на ее поиски и сам отправился с ними, но Катерины нигде не было, никто о ней не слышал и никто ее не видел. «Как в воду канула», — пробормотал один из слуг и поперхнулся, заметив взгляд Александра.</p>
<p>«Она вернется, — твердил самому себе Александр. — Она убила ведьму, она провернула всю эту историю с пекарней — не могла она просто утонуть. Не могла!».</p>
<p>Реальность упрямо отказалась меняться в угоду его убеждениям и надеждам: Катерина так и не нашлась.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>Когда Александр и Андрей были мальчишками, у Дангара еще имелась возможность обзавестись наследником. Вот только шанс этот был потенциальным и призрачным, учитывая множество неудачных попыток королевы Брунхильды выносить ребенка, а Александр и Андрей уже пережили все детские хвори и росли здоровыми, активными и боевыми. И каждому родители, напрямую или подспудно, внушали, что он в будущем может стать королем, и что на это пути у него только один соперник, если у Дангара так и не родится сын. В детстве Андрей и Александр не раз пытались доказать друг другу свое превосходство в драках, которые позже переросли в словесные перепалки, взаимные шпильки и подковерные интриги. Однако сейчас Александр забыл о том, что их дни выяснения отношений на кулаках остались давно в прошлом. Стоило Андрею ухмыльнуться и заявить о том, что Александр ловко все обстряпал: и условия Данагра выполнил, и от жены потом быстро и умело избавился, как он набросился на него с отчаянием человека, которому нечего было терять. В детстве, как Александр терпеть не мог вспоминать, он чаще проигрывал, чем выигрывал в их стычках. Сейчас же потребовать два человека, чтобы оттащить его от Андрея, лицо которого к тому времени было похоже на кровавое месиво. Но, как ни странно, это в любом случае отрадное зрелище не очень-то успокоило или порадовало Александра. Его теперь ничего уже не радовало. Внутри у него словно образовалась бездонная пропасть, в которой пропали все его чувства. Он ровным счетом ничего не испытывал, и лишь когда вспоминал о Катерине или когда кто-то о ней заговаривал, из бездны в его душе поднимался ледяной холод, который сковывал его до оцепенения так, что Александр не мог ни двигаться, ни говорить, ни даже дышать, и каждый его вдох и выдох отзывался в груди резкой болью. Только Андрею — ну конечно, это же Андрей! — удалось вывести Александра из этого ступора, за что он и поплатился.</p>
<p>— Ну, ну, ну, — похлопывая его по плечу, успокаивающе сказал Дангар, заставший конец драки. — Оставь его, он просто не понимает, о чем говорит. У него ведь не было жены, которая помогла ему стать наследным принцем.</p>
<p>— Ее забрала ведьма, — глухо сказал Александр. — Отомстила, сука.</p>
<p>Несколько долгих секунд он слепо посмотрел на свои разбитые костяшки рук, а потом выпрямился и, чеканя шаг, пошел прочь. В замке он приказал слугам сжечь сундук, где лежали все вещи Катерины, и лишь вечером спохватился, что там было и ее янтарное ожерелье. Пусть. Не нужно оно ему.</p>
<p>Через день Дангар отправил Александра вместе с парой военных отрядов на усмирение бунта в дальней провинции. Бунтовали, как водится, крестьяне против графа, на чьей земле они жили и работали. Не бесплатно, само собой, а за весьма приличную арендную плату, не считая налогов, которые шли как в казну графа, так и в королевскую казну. Как обычно, крестьяне были недовольны тем, что граф поднял налоги и плату за землю. В этом не было ничего удивительного, и, как правило, королевские войска, если землевладелец не смог справиться сам и просил помощи, жестко подавляли такие бунты. В любое другое время Александр бы так и сделал, лично проследив за казнью зачинщиков, но на этот раз он медлил. Пусть он и не знал лично этого графа, но слышал, что тот был справедливым и добросердечным — настолько, насколько может быть добросердечным крупный землевладелец, — а теперь вдруг и впрямь немилосердно задрал плату, хотя и был в своем праве. Поэтому Александр встал лагерям на подступах к охваченными бунтами землям и послал своего шпиона в ближайший крупный город. Вернувшись, тот доложил, что бунт на самом деле был не таким уж и бунтом: крестьяне, которые были не в состоянии платить больше графу — даже самые крупные и процветающие фермы не давали столько прибыли за год,  — просто отказались давать ему даже медяк со словами «что хотите, то с нами и делайте, а все равно денег нет». Учитывая, что абсолютно все крестьяне были единодушны в этом решении, граф мало что мог сделать. Он, конечно же, отправил своих стражников и отряд наемников-головорезов по деревням, чтобы силой отобрать причитающуюся ему плату, но уже во второй деревне им дали отпор, и разъяренный граф обратился к королю за поддержкой. Однако кроме защиты своей жизни и имущества от солдат графа, крестьяне больше не брались за оружие (да и какое у них там оружие? Дубинами да топорами оборонялись). Они также не сбивались в отряды, не собирались отвоевывать себе чужие земли или идти грабить графа — они просто ждали. Ждали и обсуждали все случившееся. В городе, где побывал шпион Александра, только и говорили о новой молодой жене графа. По слухам, она была без роду и племени и не настолько красива, чтобы искупить этот недостаток, но, тем не менее, граф был без ума от нее и выполнял каждое ее желание. Неудивительно, что все шептались лишь об одном: она приворожила графа. Это объясняло все.</p>
<p>Приворожить кого-то для опытной ведьмы было нетрудно, и сначала отличить обычную влюбленность от чар было не так-то просто: любовь многих делала безрассудными глупцами. Однако постепенно привороженные становились буквально одержимы теми, кто наложил на них чары, повиновались каждому их капризу, и зловредная волшба становилась очевидной. Тогда ведьму обычно находили и сжигали, если она была дурой и всерьез надеялась приворотом получить любовь приглянувшегося ей мужчины на веки вечные. Если же дурой она не была, то успевала сбежать со всем, что успела вытянуть из своей жертвы. Судя всему, новая жена графа была из последних, но сбежать ей Александр не даст. Ни за что не даст. Теперь он не пощадит ни одну ведьму, которой не посчастливится попасться ему на пути.</p>
<p>Он до боли стиснул зубы и запретил себе думать о… Неважно, это все неважно. Важно то, что графа надо спасти от ведьмы, а саму ведьму — казнить.</p>
<p>Александр приказал тайно привести к нему лучших знахарок округи, которые могли бы отшептать графа, снять с него приворот, и ничуть не удивился, узнав, что все три совсем недавно скончались «от старости», «от змеиного укуса» и «от падения в колодец». Если он чему-то и научился за последние полгода, так это тому, что лучшее оружие против ведьмы — это хитрость и внезапность, поэтому он передвинул свой небольшой лагерь поближе к графскому замку и приказал привести к нему шесть самых сильных местных знахарок, оставшихся в живых. Открыто, не скрываясь. Как только знахарки оказались в подготовленной для них палатке, Александр прихватил с собой десяток солдат в полных боевых доспехах, включая шлемы, и отправился к графу.</p>
<p>— Долго же вы до меня добирались, — недовольно сказал граф, несомненно, зная, что Александр провел на его земле уже несколько дней.</p>
<p>Выглядел он ужасно: худой, бледный, с запавшими, болезненно блестящими глазами и видом человека, не евшего несколько дней.</p>
<p>— Ответственные дела требуют обстоятельности и вдумчивого подхода, — холодно и безукоризненно вежливо отозвался Александр.</p>
<p>Он надеялся, что ведьма встретит его вместе с графом, но ее не было. Ничего, Александр никуда не торопился, а сбежать она не сбежит — не получится.</p>
<p>— И что, вы надумали, как усмирять бунт этих неблагодарных свиней? — раздраженно спросил граф.</p>
<p>— Предлагаете обсуждать это прямо здесь? — подняв бровь, уточнил Александр, оглядев пусть и великолепный и парадный, но все же просто холл.</p>
<p>Граф неохотно пригласил его в свой кабинет и приказал подать туда еду и вино. Своих солдат Александр оставил в коридоре к явному неудовольствию графа, который предпочел бы отправить их в казармы к собственным стражникам.</p>
<p>— Так как вы собираетесь расправиться с бунтовщиками? — спросил граф, сделав большой глоток вина.</p>
<p>Руки у него дрожали, а взгляд порой становился отрешенным и бессмысленным.</p>
<p>— Какими бунтовщиками? — делано удивился Александр, лишь поднеся к губам бокал с вином, но не даже не пригубив его. — Я спешил к вам на помощь, ожидая увидеть толпу вооруженных до зубов крестьян, громящих ваш замок и присвоивших себе ваши земли, но вместо этого обнаружил лишь мирных фермеров, трудящихся на полях, несмотря ни на что. Я не воюю с пахарями и пастухами. Скажите мне, где ваши бунтовщики, и я с удовольствием их усмирю.</p>
<p>— Эти «мирные фермеры» избили моих стражников и отказываются платить за аренду! — раздувая ноздри, едва ли не выкрикнул граф. — Вы должны заставить их!</p>
<p>— Вы меня с кем-то перепутали, — лениво отозвался Александр. — Я не ваш сборщик податей. Если вам не платят, прогоните их и найдите новых арендаторов. Хотя, признаюсь, мне будет крайне любопытно посмотреть, как вы станете выселять абсолютно всех крестьян и где возьмете новых, которые согласятся на такую непомерную плату.</p>
<p>— Я годами проявлял к ним снисхождение и брал гораздо меньше, чем мог бы, но теперь этому конец. Мне тоже надо на что-то жить!</p>
<p>— Конечно, — ухмыльнулся Александр, — понимаю. Того и гляди скоро голодать начнете.</p>
<p>— Вы…</p>
<p>— Я — наследный принц, — жестко перебил его Александр, — а вы испытываете мое терпение. Но король послал меня сюда, чтобы я вам помог, и я выполню свой долг.</p>
<p>— С нетерпением буду этого ждать. Пока что вы не слишком торопитесь, — желчно отозвался граф.</p>
<p>В этот момент, даже не постучав, в кабинет заглянул один из солдат Александра и коротко кивнул.</p>
<p>— В присутствии короля ваши люди так же бесцеремонны? — раздраженно осведомился граф.</p>
<p>— Мои люди выполняют мои приказы, в чем бы присутствии они ни находились, — надменно сообщил Александр и жестом подозвал солдата к себе. — Вытяните руки, граф.</p>
<p>— Что? Зачем?</p>
<p>— Вытяните, если хотите, чтобы я вам помог.</p>
<p>Поколебавшись, граф вытянул руки, и солдат ловко надел на них железные браслеты от кандалов, только без соединяющей их цепи.</p>
<p>— Вы что творите? Что вы себе позволяете? — захлебнулся возмущением граф.</p>
<p>— Я обещал вас спасти — и я вас спасаю. От ведьмы. Железо ослабляет приворот и помогает его снять.</p>
<p>— Какая ведьма, о чем вы? — прохрипел граф.</p>
<p>— О вашей жене. Подождите немного, и вас освободят от ее власти. Ну что вы так смотрите, граф? Не верите? Скоро поверите, даю слово. Не стоит, граф, — добавил Александр, когда граф попробовал было встать, но был остановлен солдатом, — поберегите силы. Оставайтесь здесь, я вернусь, когда вас, надеюсь, приведут в чувство, и мы продолжим наш увлекательный разговор о бунте, — не удержавшись, язвительно закончил Александр и, оставив на глазах обессилевшего графа под присмотром солдата, вышел.</p>
<p>Его ждала охота. Удачная охота.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>Дурой ведьма не была, но жадность и излишняя самоуверенность сводили на нет всю ее хитрость и ум и играли на руку Александру. Ему казалось, что за время его «прогулки» по мертвому лесу он приобрел новое умение, которому у него не было названия, — раньше он едва ли додумался бы до такой ловушки на ведьму, а сейчас почти не сомневался, что она сработает. Ведьма не желала так упускать такую лакомую добычу, как граф, столь быстро. Она еще не до конца выдоила его и не считала помехой даже королевского посланника с войском. Ей достаточно было убить знахарок, за которыми послал Александр, чтобы еще долго чувствовать себя в безопасности. В конце концов, без подтвержденного ведуньей приворота, без единого солидного доказательства Александр был бессилен против ведьмы и ничего не мог предпринять. Именно на это он и рассчитывал, расставляя свою ловушку.</p>
<p>Знахарки, собранные в одной большой палатке на окарине лагеря служили, разумеется, приманкой. Солдаты были не слишком довольны тем, что их обрядили в «женские тряпки» и оставили в засаде, а вот знахарки, напротив, с охотой переоделись солдатами и отправились с Александром к графу. Как только наемные убийцы проникли в палатку к якобы знахаркам — ведьма отправила их именно в этот момент в надежде на то, что без Александра в лагере охрана будет не так бдительна, — солдаты без труда скрутили их и подали сигнал, который был отчетливо виден от замка. И Александр, приказавший безотлагательно сообщить ему об этом, начал действовать: надел на графа железные кандалы и отправился вместе со знахарками и солдатами к ведьме, пока его люди спешили к замку на подмогу, если она понадобится. Но она не понадобилась.</p>
<p>Ведьма еще не знала, что проиграла, и потому не успела подготовиться и не смогла дать достойный отпор знахаркам и солдатам Александра, который лично заковал ее в тяжелые железные кандалы.</p>
<p>Ведьма горела молча, но лишь потому, что у нее был заткнут кляпом рот. Однако по ее глазам, полным ненависти и ярости, было ясно, что она с удовольствием прокляла бы и Александра, и едва державшегося на ногах, но решительно настроенного увидеть ее конец графа, и знахарок, которые помогли ее схватить. К счастью, ей не дали такой возможности.</p>
<p>Ведьма сгорела заживо, и Александр с мрачным удовлетворением смотрел на ее искаженное от боли лицо. Чем меньше в этом мире останется ведьм, тем лучше он будет спать по ночам. Та, которой он хотел бы отомстить, уже была мертва, но, по крайней мере, он постарается уничтожить как можно больше других ведьм. Легче ему от этого н становилось, но так он хотя бы мог чуть свободнее дышать.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>Дни то ползли сонной улиткой, то проносились мимо стремительными легкокрылыми стрижами. Александр не вел им счет, он просто жил: управлял землями, выполнял поручения короля и запрещал себе вспоминать — когда слышал стук топоров лесоруба, когда чуял запах свежевыпеченного хлеба, когда до него доносился женский хрипловатый голос, когда он видел чьи-то большие карие глаза, так похожие на… Нет, не вспоминать. Нельзя вспоминать. Если он не вспоминал, ледяная бездна у него в душе становилась немного меньше.</p>
<p>Осенью он наотрез отказался ехать с Дангаром на охоту в Розеншлосс. Вместо этого он приказал расчистить поле для того, чтобы посадить на нем на пробу новый сорт привезенного из-за моря зерна, который, как ему обещали, можно будет собирать уже в начале лета. Он надеялся, что к лету он, наконец, забудет все то, о чем запрещал себе думать, словно этого и не было.</p>
<p>До конца года Александр не покидал свой замок, но потом вынужден был все же отправиться в столицу — Дангар давал традиционный Зимний бал. Балы Дангар не любил, в отличие от охоты, и потому давал их нечасто, но зато каждый был грандиозным, а Зимний бал — особенно. Зал украшали живые цветы, гостей развлекли соловьи, говорящие попугаи, музыканты со всего мира и маги, творящие из воздуха разноцветных бабочек, радугу и фейерверки, которые можно было пускать прямо в зале. Свечи были самыми дорогими, источавшими аромат корицы, сандала и ванили — их покупали в заморских странах. Столы ломились от изысканной еды, а гости пытались перещеголять друг друга в пышности и красоте нарядов.</p>
<p>На Зимний бал традиционно приглашали послов и знатных гостей из других королевств. На Зимнем балу заключались торговые соглашения, создавались политические альянсы, велись тайные переговоры, делались предложения руки и сердца и разбивались мечты. На Зимнем балу танцевали всю ночь напролет, пили вино и веселились.</p>
<p>На Зимнем балу Александр не ожидал столкнуться со своим прошлым.</p>
<p>На любом балу охотились на мужей. Это было неотъемлемой и привычной частью светской жизни. Богатые землевладельцы вывозили своих дочерей, которым не смогли найти достойных мужей дома, чтобы удачно сбыть их с рук. Обедневшая знать надеялась поймать в ловушку состоятельного жениха, чтобы выбраться из нищеты. Романтичные барышни надеялись обручиться с возлюбленными вопреки воле родителей и невзирая на планы предполагаемого мужа. Александр привык ко всему к этому и, пусть теперь на него охотились втрое усерднее, успешно избегал любых попыток лишить его статуса холостяка. Однако даже ему не удалось отвязаться от до неприличия настырной графини Реза из соседнего королевства, которая жаждала познакомить его со своей воспитанницей. Александр решил, что если его представят очередной девице посреди зала, в толпе гостей, то ничего страшного не случится, а если он будет достаточно груб, то больше она и сама не захочет с ним и разговаривать. Язвительное недовольное приветствие уже готово было сорваться у него с языка, когда воспитанница, которую графиня Реза подтолкнула поближе к нему, подняла голову.</p>
<p>Сердце Александра тяжело ударилось в ребра, словно пущенный из катапульты снаряд, таранящий некогда мощные стены, разом ставшие хрупкими. Это не могла быть она. Просто не могла. Никак не могла. Но у этой незнакомки были точно такие же глаза, как у Катерины. И точно такой же рот. И нос. И едва заметная морщинка между бровей. И цвет волос, уложенных в элегантную прическу. Слова застряли у Александра в горле словно рыбная кость, и пока он молчал, графиня Реза жизнерадостно прощебетала:</p>
<p>— Разрешите представить мою воспитанницу Валери Клодию Катрин Мерль.</p>
<p>Александр все еще не мог вымолвить ни слова, и графиня, игнорируя это нарушение этикета, представила его Катерине… этой Катерине. Катрин. Он не знал, что думать и во что верить, но тут его взгляд упал на ее декольте, и у него вновь перехватило дыхание: на шее у Катерины висело знакомое янтарное ожерелье. Это была она! Его Катерина. В ушах у него зашумела кровь, а руки невольно сжались в кулаки. Он боролся с двумя раздирающими его желаниями: крепко обнять ее или же схватить за плечи и трясти ее как грушу, пока она не все не расскажет. Пока он колебался, тяжело дыша и не сводя глаз с Катерины, графиня Реза незаметно подтолкнула их чуть ближе друг к другу, а потом обоих — в сторону танцующих. Тело Александра словно бы обрело собственную волю, и он не сразу осознал, что уже как ни в чем ни бывало танцует с Катериной в толпе прочих гостей, пытаясь сообразить, что происходит и что ему теперь делать.</p>
<p>— Мы можем поговорить? — почти не разжимая губ, спросила, наконец, Катерина, когда они очередная танцевальная фигура снова свела их вместе.</p>
<p>Он видел ее испуганной. Растерянной. Решительной, веселой, расстроенной, но никогда — такой нерешительной и обреченной.</p>
<p>— Встретимся через полчаса в саду у входа в зимний сад. Из главного входа — коридор налево, потом лестница вниз и прямо, — смог ответить Александр, когда танец почти закончился.</p>
<p>Катерина прерывисто выдохнула и, сделав книксен, растворилась в толпе гостей.</p>
<p>Александр не просто так выбрал для встречи зимний сад, и дело было вовсе не в диковинных растениях, которыми так гордился Дангар, — в нескольких шагах от его дверей притаился неприметный темный проход в боковой коридорчик, откуда через тайную дверь можно было выйти к покоям самого Александра. Он не собирался разговаривать с Катериной среди прочих гостей и мохнатых лиан. Он вообще не был уверен, что хочет разговаривать с ней.</p>
<p>Александр дождался, пока в коридоре не останется гостей — стражу он в расчет не принимал, — взял Катерину за руку и потащил за собой. Она покорно последовала за ним, крепко сжав его ладонь. Александр, желая проверить, насколько хватит ее покорности и решимости, ускорил шаг и сильно, почти с садистским удовольствием дернул ее за руку, но Катерина безропотно продолжала идти за ним, спотыкаясь.</p>
<p>К тому моменту, как они дошли до его покоев, Александр так еще и не понял, что ему делать, что думать, что чувствовать. Он самому себе казался каменным троллем из сказок — бесчувственным, бессловесным, бездумным. Очевидно, в таком состоянии вместо разума им руководили низменные инстинкты, потому что, как только за ними закрылась дверь, Александр резко притянул ее к себе и поцеловал с жадностью умирающего от жажды человека, внезапно наткнувшегося на оазис с водой, глотал ее поцелуи и стоны, как живительную влагу, и не мог заставить себя оторваться от Катерины, даже чтобы сделать глоток воздуха. Он сказал себе — позже, намного позже, — что остановился бы, если бы Катерина стала вырываться, если бы дала понять, что ей это не нравится. (И он действительно в это верил. Почти верил.) Однако Катерина раздевала его с тем же нетерпением, что и он ее, целовала его с не меньшим пылом, подавалась навстречу его прикосновениям, и он даже и не подумал о том, чтобы остановиться.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>Александр проснулся от грохота и, вскочив с кровати, не сразу сообразил, что его разбудил фейерверк за окном. В свете горящего камина Александр увидел, что Катерина тоже проснулась и напряженно смотрела в окно.</p>
<p>— Бал скоро закончится, — хрипло сказала она. — Мне надо идти.</p>
<p>Александр молча смерил ее тяжелым взглядом, ясно давая понять, что не отпустит ее, и Катерина неловко пожала одним плечом.</p>
<p>— Если кто-то заметит, что мы с тобой оба пропали, а Жюли уехала одна, будет скандал.</p>
<p>— Я редко дожидаюсь конца бала, — отозвался Александр и, взяв трубку, начал раскуривать ее. — Мое отсутствие все воспримут как должное. Жюли — это графиня Реза, я так понимаю? Она поднимет шум, если ты пошлешь ей записку и объяснишь, что решила остаться здесь по приглашению, скажем, графини Киры?</p>
<p>— Жюли не поднимет шум и без записки, — криво улыбнулась Катерина. — Она… мы… Я надеялась, что мне удастся с тобой поговорить, и Жюли об этом знала. Я просто не думала, что так задержусь. Жюли все поймет, но остальные гости…</p>
<p>— Вряд ли помнят о твоем существовании, — закончил за нее Александр. — Рассказывай.</p>
<p>— Я… Я так долго ждала этой минуты, так часто представляла, что я тебе скажу… а сейчас я знаю, с чего начать, — тихо сказала Катерина.</p>
<p>— Зачем? — жестко спросил Александр. — Можешь начать с этого. Зачем ты все это устроила? Я поверил, что ты умерла. Я… я горевал по тебе!</p>
<p>Он с трудом выдавил из себя это признание и впервые с того момента, как Катерина не вернулась тогда в замок, он позволил себе по-настоящему почувствовать горе от ее потери, признаться себе в том, какую боль ему причинила ее смерть. Это было странно, даже нелепо — начинать оплакивать ее теперь, когда она оказалась живой и невредимой, но у Александра зашлось сердце так, что у него потемнело в глазах, и он со все силы ударил по столику, что стоял у кровати. По изящному мраморному столику. Взвыв от боли, Александр прижал к груди руку, которую, кажется, сломал.</p>
<p>— Дай посмотреть.</p>
<p>Катерина встала с кровати и попыталась осмотреть его руку. Александр помотал головой, шипя сквозь зубы.</p>
<p>— Не будь ребенком, — погладив его по здоровой руке, сказала Катерина. — Дай посмотрю.</p>
<p>Александр неохотно протянул ей руку и мужественно сдержал стоны, пока Катерина осторожно ощупывала его пальцы, ладонь, запястье.</p>
<p>— Кажется, ничего не сломано, — в конце концов сухо сказала она, — как ни странно.</p>
<p>Она стояла перед ним, такая же нагая, как и он сам, и, чуть хмурясь, смотрела на него, словно бы недоумевая, как он может быть таким идиотом. И это был настолько знакомый взгляд в настолько дурацкой ситуации, что Александр невольно фыркнул, расслабляясь. Он все еще был зол на нее, но эта ярость, и обида, и возмущение уже начали рассеиваться. Катерина переступила с ноги на ногу, поежилась от подувшего сквозняка и, подумав секунду, вернулась в кровать и натянула одеяло до подбородка. Александр поднял упавшую трубку, положил ее на зловредный столик и спросил вдруг:</p>
<p>— Как тебя зовут?</p>
<p>— Жюли меня представляла, между прочим, — заметила Катерина. — Валери Клодия Катрин Мерль.</p>
<p>— То есть, ты действительно Катерина, — скорее самому себе, чем ей, сказал Александр.</p>
<p>— Да, — отозвалась Катерина. — Ну, почти. До встречи с тобой меня никто и никогда так не называл. Для всех я всю жизнь была «Валери». Будет лучше, если ты тоже станешь меня так звать… если, конечно, мы с тобой еще увидимся, — опустив глаза, добавила она. — Прости, пожалуйста, прости меня, — торопливо забормотала она. — Я так виновата перед тобой, я знаю, но я не хотела, чтобы все так вышло, я не хотела… но у меня не было выбора, правда. Я не хотела, чтобы ты страдал, не хотела обманывать, но я не думала, что все будет так… так… — она прерывисто вздохнула и посмотрела на Александра несчастными, блестящими от слез глазами.</p>
<p>Слезы сестер никогда не производили на него такой эффект. С ними он не чувствовал себя таким растерянным и не испытывал желания перевернуть весь мир вверх дном, если понадобится, лишь бы она не плакала. Он сел на кровать и неуклюже обнял ее. Катерина уткнулась лбом в его плечо и шмыгнула носом.</p>
<p>— Прости, — тихо повторила она. — Я, правда, не хотела, чтобы все так закончилось.</p>
<p>— Так, давай с самого начала и по порядку, — приказал Александр, не разжимая объятий.</p>
<p>— Знаешь, что самое… печальное? — сказала Катерина после долгого молчания, когда они устроились поудобнее. — Что у меня короткая и банальная история, и во многом, если не во всем, я сама виновата. Я выросла в самых дальних землях нашего королевства — в Урсе, в предгорной долине. У нас есть поговорка: «Тот свет далеко, а Урса еще дальше будет». Вокруг Урсы сплошные леса, за одним из которых — ваше королевство, да еще горы, а за ними, сразу за перевалом, — земли короля Салеха. Места у нас глухие, что и говорить, дорога к нам только одна ведет, и ее то и дело размывает, не пройти и не проехать. Зато люди хорошие: почти все друг друга знают, друг другу помогают. Я, считай в лесу полжизни провела. Там-то я его и встретила. Перепугалась до полусмерти: я за травами шла, а тут мне буквально под ноги незнакомый окровавленный мужчина из-за дуба свалился. Мне бы бежать от него со всех ног, но не могла же я его просто бросить. Дурой, конечно, была, но что уж теперь. В общем, я его до хижины своей довела, раны промыла, мазью смазала, перевязала — они только на первый взгляд казались страшными, а так-то неопасными были. Первые несколько дней он молчал, ничего про себя не рассказывал: мол, он благодарен мне за то, что я спасла ему жизнь, и не хочет платить злом за мое добро, ведь если он скажет правду, то моя жизнь будет в опасности. А я… он оказался очень симпатичным, когда умылся. Обаятельным. Обходительным, несмотря ни на что. Я просто не могла не влюбиться, — невесело усмехнулась Катерина. — Наивная идиотка! И я очень, очень хотела ему помочь, так что, разумеется, я уговорила его рассказать мне все. Он признался, что он — капитан армии короля Салеха. Он отбился от своего войска во время одного из сражений на вашей территории, и его объявили дезертиром. Он сказал, что его казнят, едва он ступит на родную землю, и единственное, что можно сделать, чтобы попытаться смягчить приговор — обратиться к его родственнику, близкому другу самого короля Салеху. Но для этого в родное королевство ему надо пробраться незаметно, и лучший способ сделать это — пройти через Урсу и горный перевал, где граница практически не охраняется. Поэтому-то он и оказался в этом лесу — искал дорогу домой. По пути он попался разбойникам и едва унес от них ноги, но они успели его ранить. Само собой, я ему поверила. Но… Урсу тогда патрулировали солдаты гарнизона, который к нам прислал король Прежич. Ты сам знаешь, что наш король наотрез отказался иметь хоть какое-то отношение к вашей с королем Салехом войне и потому усилил защиту границ. Я не хотела идти против воли короля, да и страшно было, что он попадется нашим солдатам, но не помочь ему я не могла. Он говорил, что не желает, чтобы я рисковала ради меня, что он сам справится, но я не слушала. Впрочем, он не очень усердно отказывался от моей помощи. Я нарисовала ему карту и лично показала дорогу там, где было безлюдно и безопасно и нас никто не увидит, дала ему график и маршрут патрулей — наши все их и так знали. Он пообещал, что если Салех его помилует, он за мной обязательно вернется. Признался в любви…</p>
<p>Она надолго замолкла, и Александр закончил за нее вполголоса:</p>
<p>— И соблазнил.</p>
<p>Катерина молча кивнула.</p>
<p>— Я думала о том, чтобы сбежать с ним, но никак не могла решиться, — продолжила она. — Я хотела определиться окончательно, пока буду провожать его до перевала — хотя бы часть пути я планировала пройти с ним. Полагаю, что он об этом подозревал, потому что сбежал за день до того, как собирался. Я проснулась утром — а его и след простыл. Я еще подумала, что он в лесу заблудился, искала его, завала… А через несколько дней я узнала, что ваш граф Андрей, племянник короля, зашел со своим отрядом в тыл армии Салеха и сделать это он мог лишь через перевал Урсы. Король Прежич был в ярости, командующий гарнизоном вывернул всю долину наизнанку, чтобы найти предателя, но так и не смог ничего узнать.</p>
<p>— На тебя никто не подумал? — уточнил Александр.</p>
<p>— Нет. Понимаешь, я ведь не сказала Андрею, кто я на самом деле. Он решил, что я просто травница, которая живет в лесу, и я уверена, что он до самого конца не подозревал, что это не так. Я… знаю, тебе трудно в это поверить, но я старалась не врать тебе. У меня действительно было умершая сразу после рождения сестра. Мама умерла почти одновременно с ней. После этого отец так и не пришел в себя, он очень ее любил. Мама была знахаркой и многому успела меня научить, но после ее смерти я не смогла заставить себя продолжать учиться дальше. Хватала по верхам того и сего, но больше у меня не лежало к этому сердце. Правда, я продолжала собирать в лесу травы. Отец старался держать меня при себе, ему так было спокойнее, но за травами меня отпускал. Я по нескольку недель жила в лесу в охотничьей хижине, собирала травы, коренья полезные, отвары целебные варила, и никто мне не мешал. Вид у меня был затрапезный, хижина… типичная хижина, так что я и выглядела нищей травницей. И представилась я Андрею Клодией. Но, видишь ли… — Катерина посмотрела Александру в глаза и, глубоко вздохнув, продолжила: — Отца звали Валериан Серджио Мерль, и пусть у не было титула, зато он владел почти всей землей Урсы. А еще он был бывшим военным, и именно его король Пержич назначил главой гарнизона, который он прислал в долину. Так что я, можно сказать, убила отца: у него было больное сердце, и он все никак не мог простить себе, что не только проворонил отряд Андрея, но и не смог даже найти предателя. Он и представить себе не мог, что врагу прямо у него под носом помогла его обожаемая дочь Валери. Отец умер через год после того, как я встретила Андрея, и его смерть — на моей совести. Мой грех, который я никогда не смогу искупить. Его земли отошли дальнему родственнику — они могут наследоваться только по мужской линии, — а я получила приличное приданое и стала свободна, чтобы отомстить Андрею. Я хотела причинить ему такую же боль, какую он причинил мне, хотела уничтожить его, унизить, растоптать, отнять все, что ему дорого, но я не представляла, как мне это сделать.</p>
<p>— Сколько тебе было лет? — спросил вдруг Александр.</p>
<p>— Мне повезло, если можно так выразиться, — поморщилась Катерина. — Отца не стало всего за пару недель до моего восемнадцатилетия, иначе моим опекуном стал бы тот, кто получил его земли. Нет, он неплохой человек, но я хотела мести, а он не отпустил бы меня из Урсы и, пожалуй, постарался бы побыстрее выдать меня замуж. А так я смогла переехать к Жюли. Я действительно ее воспитанница… в каком-то смысле. Она — двоюродная племянница мамы. Жюли рано осиротела, и мама ее вырастила. Жюли старше меня на десять лет, и много возилась со мной, когда я была маленькой. Потом она поехала в столицу, познакомилась с графом Реза, вышла за него замуж, но быстро овдовела. Когда я переехала к ней, то рассказала ей все, и она согласилась помочь мне отомстить. Но она тоже не знала, как к этому подступиться. Нам просто повезло, что ее земли находятся так близко к Розеншлоссу, куда каждый год приезжает охотиться король Дангар с Андреем. Николя, мой друг детства, сын главного конюха отца — он перебрался к Жюли вместе со мой, — каждый год устраивался в Розеншлосс работать, чтобы быть там нашими ушами и глазами. Он услышал ваше пари с Дангаром и тут же послал мне сообщение. Это был мой шанс лишить Андрея самого дорогого — короны. Это был безумный план, но другого у нас не имелось, и некогда было что-то как следует обдумывать. Николя и слуги Жюли позаботились о том, чтобы первой в то утро мимо замка прошла именно я. Подходящая лачуга на примете имелась, корзинки я худо-бедно плести умела, хотя, конечно, готовые корзинки и лозы мы выкупили у корзинщицы. Предполагалось… предполагалось, что мы немного поживем там, потом «найдем» работу у Жюли и спокойно протянем до конца отведенного Дангаром срока.</p>
<p>— Но я все испортил, — хмыкнул Александр.</p>
<p>— Да… то есть нет! — пылко воскликнула Катерина, разом стряхнув с себя меланхолию. — Все вышло намного, намного лучше. Мы сделали все правильно, мы справились самостоятельно, без чьей-либо помощи, мы полностью выполнили условия Дангара, и никто не сможет упрекнуть тебя в том, что ты смошенничал. Корона, если Дангар сдержит свое слово, — твоя по праву. Ты можешь собой гордиться. Я тобой точно горжусь.</p>
<p>Некоторое время они молчали, и Александр обдумывал все услышанное.</p>
<p>— Ты боялась, что Андрей тебя узнает, — медленно сказал он, наконец, — и поэтому изуродовала себя?</p>
<p>— Косу мне было не жалко, — улыбнулась, по-настоящему улыбнулась Катерина, — но знаешь, сколько пришлось дразнить бедную кошку, чтобы она меня оцарапала? Да, я боялась, что Андрей узнает в бедной оборванной корзинщице бедную лесную травницу, хотя прошло уже несколько лет, и он наверняка меня забыл. Да и не могла я продолжать жить твоей женой — бедной корзинщицей Катериной без роду без племени, у меня есть своя жизнь, родовое имя, деньги, близкие люди. Но я не подумала… Когда у нас с Жюли наспех родился весь этот план, я не подумала, что, изображая свою смерть, я причиню тебе боль. Ты тогда был для меня средством достижения цели, а не живым человеком. К тому же репутация у тебя была так себе, скажу честно, и я вообще сомневалась, что ты сможешь продержаться до конца, и уж точно не думала, что ты… что мы…</p>
<p>Она неопределенно махнула рукой и уткнулась лицом в шею Александра.</p>
<p>— Угу, — отозвался он, попытавшись вложить в это малоинформативное «угу» все, что он чувствовал, но не мог выразить словами.</p>
<p>Кажется, Катерина поняла его, потому обняла еще крепче. Впервые за долгое время Александр был совершенно спокоен, и бездна в его груди куда-то исчезла.</p>
<p>— Мне пора, — глухо сказала Катерина через несколько минут.</p>
<p>Александр, все еще погруженный в свои мысли — лишение короны было недостаточным наказанием для Андрея, так что найти ему теперь дракона — просто дело чести, и дракон этот должен быть особо крупным и злобным, — разжал объятия и рассеянно помог Катерине одеться. Однако, когда она хотела быть надеть янтарное ожерелье, он остановил ее и забрал у нее украшение.</p>
<p>— Я привезу его тебе завтра, — пообещал он, убрав ожерелье в карман. — Надеюсь, ты оценишь, что сам наследник престола лично приехал, чтобы вернуть тебе потерянную на балу вещь, — с притворным недовольством добавил Александр.</p>
<p>Потускневшие глаза Катерины тут же заблестели.</p>
<p>— Оценю, — пообещала она. — Я и надеяться не смела на такую галантность и великодушие самого наследника престола. Могу я пригласить его потом на чай?</p>
<p>— Можешь, — милостиво позволил Александр. — Только чтобы пирожные к чаю были не хуже, чем в некой пекарне в городке Овериль. Пожалуй, я буду настолько очарован этими пирожными, что заеду на чай и на следующий день.</p>
<p>— Только пирожными? — прищурившись, уточнила Катерина. — Боюсь, хозяйка дома огорчится тому, что кроме пирожных ей больше нечем привлечь такого дорогого гостя.</p>
<p>— Пусть немного поогорчается, а потом я, так уж и быть, признаюсь, что кроме пирожных меня привлекает еще и воспитанница графини, — пообещал Александр, и Катерина широко, от уха до уха, улыбнулась и поцеловала его.</p>
<p>— Воспитанница графини будет просто счастлива.</p>
<p>— Еще бы, такая честь для нее! — фыркнул Александр. — Надеюсь, ей на пути не повстречаются ни мальчишки со смолой, ни злобные кошки.</p>
<p>— Не повстречаются, — дала слово Катерина и снова его поцеловала. — На этот раз — никаких ведьм и кошек. Все будет хорошо.</p>
<p>И все было и впрямь хорошо.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Конец</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Примечания:</strong> французского автор не знает, но «Реза» — это, вроде как «виноград» по-французски, а «Мерль» — одно из названий дрозда. Но автор знает, что «дроздобород» по-французски, это (если верить словарю): Barbabec, или Bec-de-grive, или Barbe-de-grive и образован от слов  barbe (борода) и bec (клюв), а еше grive – тоже название дрозда.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>